New Peregrin and Diamond
by Pearl Took
Summary: My version of the meeting, courtship and betrothal of Peregrin and Diamond. This is a rewrite of one of my early stories that was here on FF dot net. There are new scenes and some old scenes have been rewritten, but the plot and feel of the story is unc
1. Chapter 1

I The Cost of Notoriety

It was a warm day in the late summer. A lazy day perfect for dreaming beneath a shade tree and letting time float by like the clouds. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were doing just that. Meriadoc was stretched out full length on his back with his hands behind his head. The bowl of his pipe rested on his chest and he sent a trail of hazy smoke upwards to join the clouds. Peregrin sat with his back against the tree and was nibbling on a biscuit. He was still "filling up the corners", as the expression goes, delaying the end of the wonderful picnic lunch he and his cousin had enjoyed.

They both hated to admit it to themselves but these kind of days had become more a part of their time together than had previously been the case. They had seen and experienced more than anyone in the Shire would ever understand, except Sam who had been through even worse things than they had, and it had altered them. Even though the Shire had been invaded and nearly destroyed, those who had never set foot beyond it's borders were still less changed than the Travellers who had seen the far lands of Middle Earth.

They treasured the Shire more than they had before their long journey and spending slow days just enjoying the country side was a great pleasure. That and they were older. Their days of scrumping food and vegetables from all over the Shire were behind them. Their deepest pleasures now were time spent with friends singing at inns and taverns as they had in the past, many parties at their home in Crickhollow, occasionally playing practical jokes, the frequent company of hobbit lasses and quiet days enjoying the Shire. Pippin, at thirty-seven, was a full four years past his coming of age, as old as Merry had been when they had gone with Frodo on the Quest. And Merry was now forty-five. Not old. Not old at all for hobbits. Still, when they spent these lazy days in the meadows and small forests of their homeland, they were given more to thoughtfulness than they would have been in the past.

"So, what thought have you given to getting married, Merry?" Pippin asked in a dreamy voice.

"Married!" Merry's pipe fell from his mouth in his surprise. "Married! Pippin, what brought that up?"

"Well, you know, we really ought to sometime."

Merry grinned wickedly as he rolled over and up onto his forearms to better look at Pippin. "Is that a proposal Pip?"

For a second Pippin looked confused, then he reached over and smacked Merry firmly on the head. "You goose!" He said laughing. "You know what I meant! 'Though I can see that it sounded like that's what I was suggesting." Pippin chuckled some more. "You're really not my type, dear cousin. Your anatomy is quite wrong for one thing."

"Thank goodness for that!" Merry chuckled. "I was thinking I might need to have a talk with the lasses you've spent time with."

Pippin blushed a bit at this. "That's kind of what I'm talking about Merry." He said, getting suddenly serious. "I mean, you know that I've been . . . well . . . I've . . . seen more of a couple of the Shire's lasses than I ought to have. We've both shared some laughs and kisses with a good many lasses and no harm in that, but . . . well, I feel there is something missing."

The elder cousin held his tongue. He had already taken his younger cousin to task for his indiscretions. Though the relationships with neither lass had gone to the limit such a relationship can, one had been a near thing. But the lectures on being careful with one's choice of lasses and subsequent behavior with those lasses had long since been delivered, there was no sense in re-plowing those rows. Merry sat up to listen better and see Pippin's expression. "Go on Pip," he said.

"Well, is it all there is to me that someday I'm to be The Took and Thain? Is all a lass sees in marrying me is that she'll be mistress of Great Smials, with the finest clothes and jewelry in the Shire?" He looked down at his own clothes and gestured toward them with a vague wave of his hand. He wore, as had become his habit, his uniform as a knight of Gondor though still with his scarf knotted at his throat. "And much as I don't plan to quit wearing my livery, do any of the lasses see past it? Is being with me like showing off a trophy of some sort? 'Look everyone, I've won the attention of one of the Travellers!' To hear them talk, that is what they're after. I feel I've become a bauble they wear."

Pippin's shoulders slumped beneath his tabard and mail. Quite unconsciously his right hand began to fiddle with his scarf. "I feel something's wrong, Merry. I do enjoy the attention, and I need never spend a lonely evening, yet I am lonely. Sometimes, even when I'm with someone, I still feel alone." He looked up. "Do you understand Merry? Have you felt this way?"

"Yes, I have felt that way Pip." Merry said, laying his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "They want the fun of showing me off, but when I talk to them about things I think are important, they don't listen. They look at their fingernails or look around the room. They only listen when I talk about them."

"Yes!" There was excitement in Pippin's voice, Merry understood. "Yes! That's it exactly! It's as though they really don't want to know me." Then Pippin looked down and his voice went quiet. "I want someone to know me, like Rosie knows Sam." He looked into his cousin's eyes. "Do you think there can be a lass in the Shire who doesn't just want our titles and our fancy clothes. Rosie liked Sam before we left, even though he didn't seem to know it, but she never thought she would be married to anyone the whole Shire knows. She never thought she'd have Bag End as her home. She loved plain old Samwise Gamgee. She wanted the shy simple gardener that he still is at heart."

"We've never been plain old Merry and Pippin though Pip. You remember the trouble I had when I came of age. It's always been a bit different with us. Not as much as if we were royalty or such, mind you. We aren't princes no matter what they call us in Minas Tirith."

Merry got up and walked a few steps away. He stood thinking for a few minutes then turned back toward Pippin. "But I think you're right Pippin. There should be some lass, some sweet, loving, gentle, affectionate lass that wants more than all the outward show and finery. There should be. I hope there is." Merry walked over to where all the remains of the picnic lunch still lay spread out on a blanket and started putting things back into the basket. "For now though, Pippin, we have a party this evening and I think we need to go home and set about doing those last minute preparations that we're so famous for. You know, having only half of things set up and ready when our guests arrive and everyone having to pitch in and help?" Pippin laughed at this reminder of parties in the past and came over to help clear up the mess.

"I'll worry about it all tomorrow then." Pippin said. "No sense in ruining a party by worrying. We did remember to get extra barrels of ale, didn't we?"

"Yes. Good thing too, or we really would be behind!" Laughed Merry as they mounted their ponies and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Party Lasses

The party that evening at Crickhollow was proving to be another success for Merry and Pippin. The food was more than plentiful, the music lively and the ale the best in the Shire. There were a few married couples present but the majority of the revelers were hobbits and hobbitesses still seeking their special some one and enjoying yet another opportunity to strike up a relationship. Most of them knew each other well, but one never knew when a friendship might blossom into something more.

Persimmone Bolger, a distant relation to Freddy within the large Bolger family, had her eye on Peregrin Took. She was three years younger than he but felt more than ready to find herself a husband. Who better to claim than so important a hobbit as Mr. Peregrin Took? She spent her time hidden amongst the guests, lurking where she could watch him unobtrusively, following him about as he performed his duties as host. He had sung several songs with his pleasing tenor voice. He had played along with the musicians in the band for awhile and now he was taking turns about the dance floor with the lasses. She made sure that she got her chance when the band began to play one of the slower songs.

"Peregrin?"

He jumped a bit and spun around to see Persimmone standing on the dance floor.

"Why, ah . . . " he paused a moment to remember her name. "Persimmone! You look lovely tonight," He said, smiling as he held his hand out to her. "Would you care to dance?"

She did him a curtsy as she took his hand. "I would love to Peregrin."

He took her in his arms and began to move with her among the other dancers. It had been a wonderful party and he was feeling very happy. Gone were the concerns he had felt that afternoon. When the dance ended she took him by the hand and started to lead him from the dance floor. In his rosy mood, he willingly went. She led him a bit away from the dancers to where it was quieter.

"Oh Pippin!" She was fanning herself with her handkerchief. "You dance so well! I'm quite overheated though. Could we perhaps take a bit of a walk and find

some cooler air?"

Pippin hesitated. "Well, I am a host of this party Persimmone, I'm not sure I should just walk off like that, but I suppose we could leave for just a bit." To himself he thought that it wouldn't do to have her swooning from being too warm. He offered her his arm, she took it and they strolled out onto the lawn surrounding the house.

When they had reached a somewhat secluded spot where the moonlight spilled into the garden she stopped. She sat down on the soft grass pulling Pippin down beside her.

"I'm not as warm now." She said softly. "In fact I'm a bit chilled." She

moved herself tightly against Pippin.

Pippin's mind, and heart, were suddenly racing. Merry's talks to him about being more careful with the lasses started crowding his thoughts. But he and Persimmone weren't anywhere all that private, and she seemed a nice enough lass who just had trouble with adjusting to the temperature around her. "Well, perhaps this will help." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She wiggled about until his unbuttoned jacket was around both of them, then snuggled tight to his side. Somehow, though Pippin couldn't quite remember how, they ended up kissing before they went back inside the house.

They returned to the party but were quite unable to stay away from each other. They took advantage of every chance they had to be close, holding hands for brief moments, she even kissed him again while they danced. Several other couples had also become friendly during the evening and as the party wound down most every group sitting about chatting were groups of couples. Finally the time came for the lasses to get into carriages and head for their homes or the homes of relatives. There were many who lived at the Hall and a few were from wealthier families in Bucklebury. Lasses from further away stayed with local relatives or in guest rooms at Brandy Hall. The same was true for the lads, though fellows who lived at a distance found a bed, couch or a place on the floor at Crickhollow to call their own for the night.

The next day, many of the hobbit lasses returned to Merry and Pippin's house to spend more time with each other and the lads that were there. When one had traveled so far to come for a party, it only made sense to stay for more than one day. Merry made sure their married friends returned as well as they were viewed by hobbit society as being adequate chaperones for such gatherings, especially as everyone there was of age.

He and Pippin had not been so cautious before but Merry felt a change was needed.

Pippin had enjoyed being with Persimmone the night before. She was bright, cheerful and had been fun to be with both when they had gone for their walk and when they returned to the party. As soon as she arrived the next morning, he suggested they take a ride into the surrounding countryside, going double on his pony. Folco and Hyacinth Boffin went along as well as Pippin was trying to be careful this time. They took a picnic lunch and spent the whole day together. Persimmone was good company and even listened with interest to a few of his stories about things he had seen during his travels. He was becoming quite taken with her. As they headed toward home, the thought entered Pippin's mind that he might have finally found his special someone. Hyacinth wasn't quite as impressed with Miss Persimmone Bolger and had decided to speak with Merry as soon as she could. As things oft go, she never got the chance.

That evening after dinner, the hobbit lads went into the study to smoke and play cards while the lasses sat in the sitting room and began to gossip about their time at Crickhollow. Gradually the married lasses drifted together in one corner, talking about running their households, handling their husbands and the prospects of children in their futures. Many of the maiden lasses joined the matrons, while certain others had their own little chat.

"I nearly had Fredegar Bolger." Primrose Proudfoot said in a hushed voice to the group who was staying away from the matrons. "He was definitely aroused when his younger brother came strolling up to us and ruined everything."

"Well I had all I wanted up in the stable loft with Rhugus Grubb," Violet Boffin said slyly. "Wrapped completely around my finger he is. He'll probably be proposing in no time!"

"I have a better suitor than any of you, I have Mr. Peregrin Took!" Persimmone said with a haughty tone.

"He's not that difficult to get to kissing and cuddling my dear." Iris Chubb said with a snort. "The dear foolish lad thinks he's in love with nearly every lass he meets. And a couple of us who he courted more seriously nearly managed to try his wares!" A good deal of chuckling followed this comment. "I dare say that neither of us found what we did get from him wanting!" More enthusiastic chuckling and an exchange of knowing looks between Iris and Pansy Underhill came from this confession.

"Hush," shushed Daisy Burrows. "There's a Took or two amongst the prissy-missies over there listening to the matrons prattle on about their husbands. As if they aren't thinking of having their way with the lads as much as we, they just think they're too good a bunch of lasses to share with the rest of us."

The lasses all chuckled once more and uttered small comments agreeing with Daisy. Then Persimmone motioned for them to lean in closer to her as she continued her bragging.

"I've in one day got him near to proposing." Persimmone intoned. "Can any of you match that?" The girls were all silent. "He asked my age on the ride home and somehow the subject of his wanting to marry and have a family also came up. I shall have Great Smials yet my dears. The finest smial, the finest clothes and jewelry, and most likely end up in the new king's court seeing as Pippin is a knight of the new realm." She paused a moment as though suddenly unsure of herself. "Whatever that all means." Her puzzled look faded into a smile. "Something important as I've heard it discussed by many of those who are well placed in the Shire. As I recall it took you nearly two months to get that far, Iris, and I even had to have the everlastingly dull Hyacinth and Folco Boffin around the whole day." Persimmone fluffed up her skirts then sat with her pug nose up in the air.

"You little schemer!" Exclaimed Iris, with a mix of admiration and anger at the insult she had just been handed. "However did you manage that?"

"I wore my lowest cut bodice today and made sure I had the food basket close enough to not have to ask for things to be passed to me, yet far enough to make my reaching interesting viewing. I used my best perfume and made sure that the kisses we managed to sneak were not just the little "brush-of-the-lips" sort. And if my bosom happened to bump his hand a few times as I reached for something, that was hardly my fault."

The gasps and appreciative chuckling that ensued attracted the attention of the group at the other end of the sitting room. Estella Bolger flashed a cutting look at the giggling, whispering lasses.

"I can well imagine what they are going on about," she said, a flush coming to her cheeks to match the irritation in her voice.

"Yes," said Petunia Goodbody. "It is part of why Merry invited Togo and I to the party and to be here today. He finally began to wonder if some of those lasses might not be, well . . . the best of female hobbits to have hanging about mooning over Pippin. It seems so many lads can't tell when a lass is being so much more than friendly. But then," Petunia looked at the lasses sitting around her, "perhaps some of you are a bit too reticent. You shouldn't be letting those flirty lasses push you aside so easily."

Hyacinth Boffin paled a bit as she caught sight of which lass was at the center of the group at the other end of the room. She was sure that she and Folco hadn't nodded off for too long a time while on the picnic, but now she was rather worried. She might better have that talk with Merry soon.

Persimmone fluttered her lashes with a put on air of innocence before grinning wickedly. She leaned forward in her eagerness to boast. "Then I listened to his foolish stories as though I really wanted to hear them and I told him hearing them made me feel so close to him. Our chaperones had fallen asleep listening to his boring drivel, so I took advantage of the moment and drew my handkerchief from my bodice and gave it to him, saying it was so he could feel close to me as well. Ha! You should have seen his eyes as I eased that dainty bit of linen slowly out and handed it to him, all warm and soft. I offered to give him some comforting, as we seemed to have a bit of privacy, no modesty on my part, my dears. And though he was a gentlehobbit and turned the offer down I could tell he wanted me, really wanted me badly. Then I gazed into his eyes while he told more of his boring tales about his travels, but I was really thinking of what it will be like some day when I've seduced him into having all of me." She tossed her head and gave a sensuous chuckle. "Then he'll have to marry me."

"Well you didn't hold back much, did you, you little vixen!" Violet exclaimed as she sniggered with delight.

"No she didn't!"

The lasses huddled around Persimmone all jumped in fear at the angry male voice that cut into their private girl's talk. The conversation amongst the group of matron's and other lasses at the other side of the sitting room staggered to a halt. They all turned towards the door. It was Pippin.

"How dare you!" He strode into the room and stood towering over Persimmone where she sat upon a low footstool.

"I knew you all twittered on about who you've conquered but such details Persimmone? And you lying little hussy! Making me think you cared about me and my life! You horrid little liar!" Pippin's face was red, his voice hoarse and his eyes gleamed furiously. No one moved. They barely breathed.

Slowly the color drained from Pippin's face until he was nearly as white as the terrified lass he stood over. His hand, which had become a fist, was as pale as his face and trembling. "Get out!" Pippin's voice was now as cold as it had been fiery just moments before. "Every single one of you get out of my house. Now. Just get out!" Pippin's voice was low, but each word crackled sharply. The girls sat in shocked silence. Still no one moved. The lads had all come running from the study and stood, amazed, crowded together in the doorway. "Get out now!" Pippin commanded them one last time, then he strode to the door pushing a few of the shocked lads aside until he was face to face with Merry.

Merry raised a hand to his cousin's shoulder, but said nothing. He could see what the others could not. Not a single one of them knew Pippin as he did. Pain and tears filled his best friend's eyes. Pain, anger, sorrow and a horrible look of emptiness. In a choking voice Pippin whispered, "Get everyone out now Merry. The lads as well. I need everyone gone now." And he walked down the hallway to his room, his bearing unnaturally stiff, and slammed the door.

The house was quickly emptied and soon Merry was knocking at the door of Pippin's room. He received no answer to his knock even though he could hear Pippin moving about and muttering to himself on the other side of the door.

"C'mon Pip! They're all gone. May I come in?" Merry asked as he now pounded on the door. There was still no reply. "Peregrin Took, I'm coming in whether you answer me or not!" With that Merry turned the knob and opened the door.

Pippin didn't even look at Merry when he walked in, he just continued rolling up clothes and gathering his belongings and stuffing them into a back pack. His bed roll lay strapped up and ready on the floor by the door.

"You're leaving?" Merry asked.

"No, I always pack up my things for when I'm staying home!" Pippin's voice was more than sarcastic, it was still sharp with anger. He finally stopped what he was doing and looked at Merry. "Yes I'm leaving. Escaping. Going away. Getting away. Running away if you like. Whatever you wish to call it. As soon as I can be packed and get Blaze saddled I'm leaving." He turned back to rolling up a shirt and stuffing into the pack.

"Don't you think it's a little extreme? Where are you going?"

"No, I don't think it's extreme and I don't care where I'm going as long as it's away from this part of the Shire."

"That's not going to help much is it?" Merry sat down on the bed. "There's not a corner of the Shire you're not known in and news travels fast. Just what is it you're running from?"

"I could say everything, but that wouldn't be right." Pippin sat down on the bed beside his cousin. "You're not a problem, sharing the house with you is not a problem. My family isn't even the problem." He looked at Merry and sighed. "In fact I'm not sure what good leaving will do as I seem to be the problem." Pippin sighed once more and looked down at his feet. "It will be all over the Shire won't it?"

Merry nodded sadly. "Yes. Nothing travels faster than female gossip, and you were none too gentle with those females. You had them terrified." Suddenly Merry grinned. "Not all that bad a thing in a way. It's about time someone shook some sense into some of them at least. The looks on their faces were quite priceless as well." Merry's grin broadened at the thought, then he became serious again. "What happened?"

"Not a bad thing!" Pippin exclaimed. "I've only made it so not a father in the Shire will let me near his daughters." He paused as a new thought entered his mind. "Actually, you're right Merry, it is a good thing. I have decided to be done with lasses and this will just make it easier."

"Done with lasses? That sounds more drastic than leaving does, so

I'll ask again, what happened?"

"I had gone to the kitchen for some more food as I knew we lads were nearly out of wine and cheese. I thought that perhaps the lasses needed something as well and as I neared the sitting room I could hear them talking so I thought I'd listen. You would think I'd know better but it seemed a good idea at the time." He turned to look at Merry with an incredulous look on his face. "They're as bad as we lads Merry! Worse in some ways, for you don't expect it from the lasses. They were comparing us and talking about how we court them. I could hardly believe it. They made all of us sound as though we've no minds of our own at all. As though we're all puppets that they dance about on their hair ribbons." Pippin wiggled his fingers a bit as though controlling a marionette, then slowly let his hands drop to his lap. "'Twas embarrassing Merry."

He blushed a bit as he went on. "Then Persimmone started up about me." Pippin looked at Merry who saw the deep hurt had returned to his cousin's eyes. "Merry, she sounded disappointed that I was able to control myself today whilst we were on our picnic. Iris had already twittered about she and I, and I nearly went into the room then, but I was only thinking of being relieved it hadn't been Pansy." A tremor ran through him, then he went on. "They were talking about all the ways they use to get us to . . . well . . . to not be gentlehobbits. I think those lasses understand us lads better than we understand them, Merry. But, back to the matter at hand, I was talking about Persimmone. Nearly the first thing she told them all was how she was going to be the mistress of Great Smials and maybe be taken to the king's courts. Though she seemed unsure of what the king's courts were."

Merry nearly laughed at this but stopped himself as he saw a tear on Pippin's cheek. This had taken quite a toll on the lad. Merry had asked the married couples to this party, asking them specifically to act as chaperones, because he had started to wonder about just this sort of thing, if the troubles Pippin was having might be as much a problem with the lasses as with himself. He sighed. It did indeed appear that he and Pippin had somehow managed to not be seeing the right sort of lasses. Pippin was continuing so Merry tucked his thoughts away to be dealt with later.

"Then she made me look a fool because I had truly believed she was interested in me." The color started to come up again in his face, his voice grew louder. "She said she could do as she pleased with me and that everything I had said was dull and boring. She claimed that because she had played me right she'd get everything she wanted from me." Pippin's pain filled green eyes looked deep into Merry's concerned dark blue ones. "It was what we had just talked about at lunch yesterday, Merry. I allowed myself to have feelings for her too quickly because she appeared to care about me. I wanted to believe she cared for me." Pippin stood up and started to close up his pack, keeping his eyes on what he was doing and away from looking at Merry. "I made it so easy for her to play me for a fool." His fingers fumbled with the ties. "I'm amazed I had the courage to go in the sitting room to tell her off. I don't think I've felt like such a fool since . . ." Pippin left his sentence unfinished but Merry knew what he was thinking. Pippin had never done anything as foolish as looking into the Seeing Stone. It was a memory he rarely spoke of.

"And I am a fool." Pippin went on a bit too quickly. "I keep thinking that there should be more to love than that." He looked up and stared off into the air. "My parents may as well arrange my marriage to the highest bidder. 'What are we offered for our pathetic son Peregrin, the hobbit who can give your daughter the finest home in the Shire, the best clothes and jewelry, and acceptance into the King's court,'" he cast a glance aside to Merry, "whatever that might be, 'but naught for her to truly love.'" Pippin sighed deeply. "I'm a foolish dreamer, Merry, to think I'll ever have a wife and lover like Sam's Rosie." Pippin knotted his scarf, hoisted his pack then walked over to where his bedroll lay on the floor and bent to pick it up. He once again looked at Merry. "I may go to Minas Tirith, at least there I'm held in respect."

Merry got up and went after Pippin and they walked together out to the stable. He had gone to Pippin's room thinking the lad was acting like a tweenager, but instead Merry sensed a maturity in Pippin that surprised him. He decided that this was not a time to argue with his beloved cousin. Merry helped saddle and load Blaze. Pippin turned to mount up but Merry grabbed him about the shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll send word which ever way you decide to go, won't you Pip?" Merry suddenly realized that he couldn't bear the thought of Pippin just leaving. It felt too much like when he had marched away with the army of the West to challenge the Dark Lord before his own gates. The feeling that he might not see his dear Pippin again washed over him, leaving him feeling chilled. His right arm began to ache.

Pippin clung to his best friend, laying his head on Merry's shoulder for a few moments before stepping away. He couldn't answer so only nodded in reply. He mounted Blaze, gathered up the reins and walked the pony out of the stable. As soon as they were clear of the building Pippin set Blaze into a canter and was soon gone into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Journey Away

The darkness and the steady clopping of Blaze's hooves had been comforting and Pippin had soon slowed his pony to a walk. He was really in no hurry. When the sun rose it found Pippin relaxed and enjoying the long quiet ride. He had ridden on the dirt path that ran from Crickhollow to Newbury, then on the road that ran from Newbury to where it met the East Road just outside the Shire near the Brandywine Bridge. It was now midday and a choice had to be made. He could turn east, away from the Shire, and head for Minas Tirith. He could go west, into the Shire, but to some area away from either Buckland, Tuckborough or Hobbiton. He needed time to think so he decided he and Blaze could use some lunch. He unbridled Blaze and took the food he had packed for himself out of his backpack. He sat with a clear view of the road in both directions, his back against a tree and his legs stretched out in front of him. For quite awhile he sat looking first to the east then to the west and then back again, with each turn of his head he was weighing a different option. What finally settled the debate was not anything he had expected; it was his own legs and feet.

He had worn an old pair of breeches, braces, shirt and waistcoat instead of his livery. The only evidence of his travels was his Elven cloak with it's brooch resting on top of his scarf. While looking up and down the road he had, for no real reason, stopped and looked down at his outstretched legs. Legs encased in short hobbit breeches with a hobbit's unshod, hair topped feet sticking out the bottoms. He stared at them. For a long time he'd worn only his uniform, time that only his feet looked hobbitish. He'd chosen to look and act like the Knight of Gondor he had become, not the gentlehobbit he was by birth. Pippin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree. Had he lost sight of who he was? He was seeking a hobbit lass who wanted to know him, but did he know himself anymore? Opening his eyes he looked again at his legs and feet. Yes. Hobbit legs. Hobbit feet. Could he find his answers in Minas Tirith, in a place where they had only seen four hobbits in the whole of their existence?

Pippin gazed down the road as far as he could to the east. No. There were no answers for him there. A warm welcome, yes. He knew he need never have doubt of his welcome in the White City. But he wouldn't feel right about the honor the people of the city would give him. Pippin closed his eyes, again resting his head against the tree. Right now, he knew he had not been behaving as his King would expect him to as a Knight of the Realm and his representative to the Hobbits of the Shire. Somehow, though it had never been discussed, he knew Strider had not crossed the bounds of propriety in his long courtship with Arwen. "Why," Pippin asked himself with a heavy sigh, "have I not been able to do the same? Strider would see through me in a moment." He knew his old friend would not love him any less, but he knew that, like Merry, Strider would not be pleased.

He looked again to the west, to the Shire, and his heart stirred with the thought that this was his homeland. If he was going to change, if he was going to learn to not be such a moonstruck, love-befuddled fool, this was where that growing and learning would have to happen. "The Shire is your home Peregrin Took." He said aloud to himself. "You're a hobbit and the only place that can help you is where hobbits live, the little land that we've made our own." He stood up, walked over to Blaze and patted him on the neck. "Well lad, I know where we're going now." He bridled the pony, took a drink out of his water bottle, then mounted up and turned to the left, toward the Brandywine Bridge and the Shire.

It wasn't a short trip. He headed west on the East Road to Whitfurrows, entering the town only long enough to send a Quick Post message to Merry telling him that he was staying in the Shire and heading northwards. Then it would be north to Scary where the road turned west through Brockenborings. Pippin went slowly through this area where Fredegar had led his rebellion against the Ruffians. Somehow, it was good for him to remember what his people had lived through while he was gone. He found strength in remembering their courage. He went to Quarry, and he spent the nights in caves and old mines that the rebel hobbits had used.

Eventually, Pippin met the Oatbarton-Greenfields road that ran north from the Great East Road between Bywater and Frogmorton. He would take it to Oatbarton in the North Farthing then follow the lesser roads and trails that cut across country to Long Cleeve. As much as he could he stayed away from the towns, entering them only when he needed to replenish his supplies. In Oatbarton he did stay at the Barley Reapers Inn. It had too good a reputation for their food and ale for him to miss it, that and he was feeling the need for a bath. Otherwise, if anyone asked, he said he was staying in the next town or with friends out on farms but he actually slept in the fields and forests under the stars. He wanted as little interference with his journey as possible. He didn't want a lot of fussing over one of the Travellers, or the heir to the Thain, being in town. He wanted . . . he needed . . . to be alone.

Pippin was heading for the North Farthing where there lived a branch of the Took family. The North-tooks were distant cousins and saw the Tooks only on special family occasions or at the Hobbiton Fair in the summer, perhaps twice or thrice a year. They did acknowledge the authority of the Took and Thain as head of the Took clan throughout the Shire and they knew Peregrin was heir to those titles but, with being rather removed from Tuckborough, he hoped they would be less apt to make a fuss over him than the Tooks in the West Farthing.

His Gondorian livery would remain packed away and he had brought but one suit of clothes for dressy occasions. His plan was to downplay his position in the family and ignore as much as possible his position in the wider realm of Gondor. If he could be viewed as "our cousin Pippin, much removed but kin none the less" it would be to his advantage. Finally, after several days, he was nearing Long Cleeve, both a village and a large farm that were home to the largest concentration of North-tooks in the North Farthing. Here, Pippin had decided, he would stay for awhile. The Wayside Inn had a good reputation and he planned to make it his home during his stay in Long Cleeve.

He could see the town in the distance when he was suddenly thrown off balance and nearly unseated. Blaze, wild with panic, was nearly flying and heading off the road into the fields. Pippin regained his balance and gripped tighter with his legs to keep his seat. He had pulled in the reins until his hands were tight against Blaze's neck and still the terrified pony ran.

The fields rushed by and a line of trees was rapidly growing ahead of them. Blaze was lathering and sweat ran down Pippin's face and into his eyes blurring his vision. They were heading for a gap in the tree line. Pippin could barely see as they gained the trees. Suddenly he was off the pony and in the air.

Blaze had seen the ravine and pulled up short of going over the edge but, with his vision impaired, Pippin hadn't been so fortunate. He didn't hear himself scream, he didn't feel himself hit the slope and roll to the bottom, it all happened too fast.

Blaze stood trembling and still a bit wild eyed at the edge of the hill. The spot on his flank where the wasp had stung him was starting to swell. He needed to hear his master's comforting voice, but Pippin lay unconscious at the bottom of the ravine.

Diamond walked slowly through the fragrant field. The last cutting of lavender was in bloom and she was gathering the purple spikes of flowers. She would be drying them to use in the fancy, tiny pillows and pouches that she made and sold for ladies to freshen their linen cupboards and wardrobes. They were a part of her sewing that she truly enjoyed, not as much a 'job' as the garments she made as a seamstress. She could make the pillows and pouches as frilly and fine as she wanted with no worry of following the desires of a client, though sometimes she had orders for ones that were monogrammed . They sold well as her embroidery work was exquisite and few ladies could resist the fragrance of lavender.

She enjoyed these trips to the field. It gave her time away from the smial of Long Cleeve and her brothers and sisters. Time for quiet and time to think. Time to dream the dreams that had helped her through the hard years after her mother had died. Dreams that helped her still. In her mind she was currently at a dance being swept around the dance floor by a handsome young gentlehobbit. She was dressed in the finest gown and her hair shown in the light of the party lanterns that hung in abundance over the dancers. She closed her eyes and the music in her mind floated along while she and her partner floated with it.

A piercing scream intruded into her pleasant thoughts. She opened her eyes just in time to see the figure of someone hitting the ground and rolling down the slope of South-Border Ravine. A pony was silhouetted on the brow of the hill. What had happened was plain. Diamond dropped the basket of lavender, pulled up her skirts and ran to where she had seen the rider land.

The rider was barely to be seen amongst the bramble, the cloak he wore blended with the sticks and leaves but a shaft of sunlight touched the golden brown hair on his head causing it to shine. He lay face down, nearly in the small stream that flowed at the bottom of the slope. Diamond knelt beside him and felt at his neck for a pulse. It was strong though a bit unsteady. At least he wasn't dead. She felt along his arms and legs for any obvious breaks and found none so she rolled him over onto his back. She gasped. Blood flowed down his face from a gash on his forehead; and the face was Peregrin Took's.

Diamond shook off her shock at seeing Pippin's face. She had an injured hobbit to care for, she would ponder what Peregrin Took was doing at Long Cleeve after she had tended to his wound. Pulling off her apron, she began to tear it into pieces. One long strip, a small square and two larger squares. She dipped one of the larger squares into the cool clear water of the little stream. Gently Diamond began to wash the blood and debris from the ragged wound on the right side of Peregrin's forehead. He jerked at the touch of the cold wet cloth and groaned a bit as she cleaned the gash, but his eyes remained closed. She folded the smallest square of cotton from her apron yet smaller and placed it on the wound, then took the strip and carefully wrapped it around his head twice to hold the small square snugly in place.

After tying off the strip of cloth she wet the other large square of cloth and began to clean Peregrin's bloodied face, tending first to a scrape on his left cheek. Her mind drifted back to the realm of her dreams. In how many of those dreams had he been the young gentlehobbit that had swept her up and danced away with her?

She sighed.

In most of them.

No, nearly all of them.

Peregrin Took had been her distant dream. The one hobbit lad she knew with certainty could never be hers, making him safe to dream about. Diamond studied the quiet face as she cleaned the blood from his hairline, his eyebrow and lashes, cheek bone, cheek, nose, his chin and lips. She gently traced the edge of his lips with her finger. She had done this often in her dreams and was surprised at how the sensation on her finger tip was the same in reality. Without realizing it she had started to bend slowly forward bringing her face closer to his. She surely would have kissed him but at that moment his eyes opened.

Pippin had been aware of things since jerking into consciousness at the touch of the cold wet cloth on his forehead. The flashes of pain as his wound was cleaned only brought him closer to wakefulness but he had kept his eyes closed to ease the woozy feeling in his head. Pippin had smelled the sweet scent of lavender and figured that his benefactor was female. He had almost opened his eyes at that point to see who she was but decided he would let her continue her anonymous ministrations. The painful tending to the tear in his skin gave way to the soothing feeling of her cleaning his face. When soothing gave way to arousing as she gently touched his lips, he knew the time had come to open his eyes. He wasn't expecting to feel that way from the tender touch of a stranger's hand.

Diamond and Peregrin stared at each other mere seconds before Diamond withdrew her eyes and straightened up, her neck and face turning crimson.

"Diamond?" His voice didn't sound like his own, it was too deep in his throat and his ears felt like they often did when he had a cold. Coughing a little he cleared his throat. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Yes." Her answer was so soft he barely heard her.

"How did I get here? Do you know?"

"You fell from your pony." Her voice was firmer now but she still looked down at her fingers playing nervously with the wet piece of torn apron. "He is still there," she pointed almost directly above them, "and hasn't moved."

Pippin painstakingly sat up. Dizziness filled his head and a nauseous feeling rose in his throat. He swallowed hard. "Is there some way to get him down here? I'm not sure I could climb this right now." He looked at the steep drop he had fallen down and then looked at Diamond. "And what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not 'nowhere'." She finally looked at him and grinned shyly. "This ravine marks the southern border of the farm of Long Cleeve, my family's holding here. I was picking lavender in the field, yonder." Her head nodded in the direction of the field to the north. "I can go east just a short ways and the ridge drops low enough to climb. I can fetch him for you." Without further words she left to get the pony.

Pippin drew his knees up and leaned his forehead on them only to twitch away quickly as the slight touch inflicted sharp pain. He tried placing his left cheek on his knee instead but the result was the same and placing his hand to his face he felt the scrape that was starting to scab over along his cheekbone. The deep breath Pippin drew ended in a gasp as pain ran down his left side. He flopped over onto his right side nearly fainting and gasping in small breaths. This was much worse than he had thought when he was lying quietly on his back.

Diamond found Peregrin curled up on his side and unconscious, his right hand clutching the ends of the scarf he wore. She stood there a few moments, holding Blaze's reins tightly, then gave a sharp little nod of her head affirming the decision she made. Untying the bed roll from the saddle, she tucked the blanket firmly around Pippin, then looked around for the right sized rock for her needs. Finding one, she used it get up to where she could get a foot into the stirrup then hauled herself into the saddle. She was scared to death. She had ridden a pony only twice in her life and she remembered them as half the height of Blaze. Normally, she walked everywhere or rode in a buggy or wagon. Diamond shortened the reins and tapped the pony in the ribs. He startled a bit then calmly started walking.

She feared going any faster, yet she was anxious at leaving Peregrin lying alone and injured at the ravine. Diamond hoped her brother, Isengrim, was still at work in the north wheat field as it was much closer than the smial. Her relief made her smile as she rode through the gap in the hedgerow and saw her brother only a short distance away.

"Isengrim!"

He heard the shout and looked up. Diamond was on the largest pony he had ever seen. He ran to meet her.

"Sister, wherever did . . ."

"Isengrim, you have to get help! He's badly hurt. He's unconscious. He hit his head!" Diamonds words rushed over him in confusion.

"Diamond, Diamond slow down. Who's hurt?"

"Peregrin. He fell." She drew a hard quick breath. "He fell from his pony, this pony, down South-Border Ravine." She slid off Blaze and ran the few steps into Isengrim's arms. The self control Diamond had while tending to Peregrin was gone, replaced by the fear she felt. She sobbed heavily into her brother's shoulder.

"Peregrin? We know no . . ." Isengrim stopped as his blood ran suddenly cold. He pushed Diamond back to look her in the eyes. "Peregrin Took? Surely not Peregrin Took, Diamond? Why would he be here at Long Cleeve?"

"I don't know, but it is him." Her look and tone were pleading. "We have to get him home and the send for the healer. I couldn't get him home myself, I had to leave him there, Isengrim. He's still there, alone. I had to leave him."

Isengrim pulled his sister close and began to rub her back. He spoke softly and slowly. "You did what you had to, Diamond." He thought for a few moments. "Can you walk back to where he is?" Her head nodded a 'yes' against his shoulder. "Then give me a leg up onto this pony and I'll ride for home while you start back. I'll hitch up the wagon and take our farm lane to the west end of the ravine then across following Clearbranch stream. Should that bring me to him, Diamond?" She looked up and nodded again. "All right then, help me up."

"Send Adde or Bandy to town for the healer." Diamond said as she gave Isengrim a leg-up into the saddle.

"I will." Isengrim gathered up the reins but paused before setting off. "We'll get him seen to, Diamond, he will be all right." He turned Blaze and with a hard kick set off at a canter, much to Diamond's amazement, then she turned and hurried back through the gap in the hedgerow.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Being Well Cared For

Bright cheery sunlight streamed through the round window of the best guest room at Long Cleeve. It was ten o'clock in the morning and Diamond sat beside the bed working at a wee bit of embroidery for one of her lavender pillows. Isengrim had spent the night keeping watch over Peregrin as it was unseemly for a maiden of eligible age to spend the night in a bedroom with a lad of eligible age, even if he had been given a sleeping tonic to keep him from waking and tirring. Diamond had taken over after the household had awakened and her sisters were doing the housework. She looked at her charge with a smile. Peregrin looked a bit odd, having to be laid across the bed from one upper corner to the opposing lower one to accommodate his length. She chuckled softly. Isengrim, Adelard and Bandobras were at this moment making a new bed frame while her sisters, Topaz and Opal were adding a foot or so of length to a feather mattress. Isengrim had made it quite plain that this distant, but important, cousin would not stay in discomfort while in their home and had set to work immediately after breakfast.

It was nearly supper time when the bed and lengthened mattress were ready. The next challenge was getting it all into the room and put together. The room was a nice size but not huge and it already held one large bed, large enough to hold two hobbits incase one's guest were instead guests, married or siblings, who would share a bed. And then, once the bed was in place, how should they move Peregrin? He was tall, heavy (though slender for his height) and deeply asleep from the tonic. After much discussion it was decided that they would use the sheet like a sling and hoist him from one

bed to the other that way. Isengrim, Adelard (Adde), Bandobras (Bandy) and Diamond each took hold of a corner of the sheet under Pippin while Topaz and Opal stood to one side giggling. The two younger girls had already laughed themselves dizzy while watching the comedy of putting the new bed in place, and they knew they were now to witness the second act of that comedy.

"Has everyone got a good grip?" Isengrim asked his three siblings. They had wrapped a corner of the sheet around their hands for a firmer hold. They all nodded.

"On three then." Isengrim said. "One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Somehow, it seemed, they had misjudged either Peregrin's weight or their combined strength. The sheet shrouded body fairly flew from the smaller bed toward the larger one, but flew badly. They hadn't cleared the full length of the foot board of the smaller bed and Peregrin's feet got caught. They had definitely misjudged his height. Bandy and Diamond, at Pippin's feet, lost their tight holds on the sheet and the sleeping hobbit nearly ended up on the floor. Topaz and Opal fell to the floor gasping with laughter. Isengrim had quickly moved to block Peregrin from falling but that, due to Isengrim maintaining his hold on the head end of the sheet, had resulted in neatly folding Pippin in half. The siblings holding the sheet stood stunned for a moment, then Isengrim began laughing , the others followed and for several minutes everyone in the room was laughing . . . except the sheet wrapped, folded up, sleeping figure on the edge of the bed.

Their second try was a success and Peregrin was soon safely tucked up in a soft bed that accommodated his length with room to spare.

Diamond had been instructed to not administer the sleeping tonic to Pippin the next morning so that, when the healer arrived that afternoon, he would be awake. The healer found his patient alert and propped up with pillows in a rather large bed.

"Good afternoon to you Mister Peregrin Took!" The elderly healer said enthusiastically. "Would you mind my apprentice helping, sir?"

"Not at all, I've no fear of his learning his art on me." Pippin smiled at

the young apprentice, who bobbed his head in reply.

"Lets first have a look at your head then, young Master."

"Please, I'm Pippin. Calling me Pippin is fine." Pippin explained as the

apprentice began unwrapping the bandaging from his head.

"Fine sir, ah, Pippin." The healer said with a nod. "Now Tom," this to his apprentice, "Do you remember what I said on the way here about Mist . . . Pippin's, injuries?"

"Yes sir. A cut to the bone on the right forehead, sir." Tom responded as he finished with the unwrapping.

"A little less descriptive in front of the patient, Tom." The healer said

sternly, and young Tom went red with embarrassment. Pippin was grateful that such things didn't bother him, he'd seen and heard much worse on the journey with the Fellowship. He glanced with concern at Diamond, but she was hiding a laugh. "Saying , 'a deep cut' would suffice when in the patient's presence." Tom's mentor added. "Continue."

"A deep cut to the right forehead that was cleaned soon after it happened." Tom nodded at Diamond. "And that was later stitched by you, sir." He said looking at his mentor. Tom then removed the actual bandage from Pippin's wound and he and the healer both leaned in for a closer look.

"Opinion Tom?"

"The cut looks clean, not inflamed and well scabbed over sir."

"Do you need to reapply the bandage?"

Tom hesitated a moment. "I think not, sir. Let it breathe and dry out a bit, sir. 'Twill heal quicker that way."

His mentor paused then nodded in approval. "Other injuries, Tom?"

"A scrape on the left cheekbone." Tom looked at Pippin's face. "Which seems quite well, sir."

"Yes, continue."

"Ah." Tom's eyes looked upward in thought. "Severe bruising to the left side, sir." The two healers looked at Pippin. After a couple of seconds Pippin realized they wished for him to show them his side. He pulled up his night shirt and pulled down the covers to just below his waist. The bruise ran the length of his side from armpit nearly to hip and was a wide array of colors ranging from green and red to purple and blue-black. Diamond gasped. She hadn't known Peregrin's side was hurt when she tended to him where he fell and the healer had not allowed her or her family in the room the day of the accident.

"I detected no broken ribs at first examination, Tom." Said the old healer. "But such things can be hard to find when the patient is unconscious." He looked at Pippin. He noticed a shaded look had come over the lad's eyes and laid his hand gently on Pippin's arm. "Your side should hurt, Pippin, with such bruising as you've got but have you noticed any sharp or stabbing pains when breathing deeply or moving?"

The mention of broken ribs had sent the patient's thoughts back to another time. It almost seemed another lifetime. Fear. Resignation. Thick, choking air. The rush of the enemy armies. The crushing weight of a troll. Waking to a body that ached everywhere, with stabbing pains accompanying every shallow breath. Pippin knew well the feel of broken ribs.

Pippin closed his eyes a few moments. When he opened them the Saradoc in them was gone. "Not that I recall." Pippin said quietly as he took a deep breath and moved a little to confirm what he was saying.

"If there were broken ribs, my young sir, you'd have felt them for sure." To Tom he said, "No broken ribs. Anything else?"

"You said numerous small cuts and bruises on the lower legs and feet, sir."

The old hobbit chuckled but waved aside his apprentice's move to look at Pippin's extremities. He remembered tales he had heard, whispers amongst healers, that the Travellers had all seen ill use on their journey. The day before, he had given The Took's heir a very thorough examination. He had seen the marks of whips and ropes on the lad's legs and ankles, like those seen on hobbits the Ruffians had abused during their occupation of the Shire. There were scars on his wrists and signs of old injuries on Pippin's torso as well. With the shadow that had come upon Pippin at the mention of broken ribs, the master healer thought it best Tom not see the remains of the old injuries.

"The price we hobbits pay for wearing our trousers short and no shoes." The healer laughed a bit more then clapped his apprentice on the back. "Well done Tom! Well done! Now, what do you recommend for further treatment?" Tom hesitated once more. "Come now lad, I know 'tis the hard part, but think it through." The mentor counted off on his fingers. "He's young, not too much past coming of age. He's well fed. He's tall, and I think most likely a bit heavier than he looks because of it." Here the old man winked at Pippin. "But he looks to be in good condition. So, what say you Tom?"

Tom drew in a breath, squared back his shoulders and began. "I say, sir, he eats proper meals starting tonight, sir. That starting in the morn he gets up a bit and walks about, sir, in the house with someone with him, sir, as he's hit his head nasty and that can play funny, sir. By weeks end, sir, I say he can go outside and on his own, but not far from the house for about a week, sir, till it's clear there'll be no problems from his head, sir. Oh, and an elixir for pain, sir, as walking and moving about 'twill make his bruised side start to hurting, sir." Tom then looked anxiously at his teacher.

"Well done again lad!" The old man cried and clapped Tom on the back once again. "Well done! All exactly right! Did you catch all that, Diamond? Mist . . . eh, Pippin?"

They nodded. "Right then, we'll be taking our leave of you."

He dug around in his bag. "Here's the elixir with instructions for when your side starts to hurting you. Oh, and this, my own special all purpose healing rub. Forty-one of the finest herbs in the Shire turned into the most potent medicament known to hobbits. I put some of this on your side yesterday, Pippin, but it used up what I had with me. I can assure you it is why you aren't feeling that bruising worse than you are, young sir." He turned, beaming proudly while handing the bottle of green oil to Diamond. "Instructions are on the label, lass. Send for me if something else arises."

"Thank you," Pippin said, "If my side continues to do so well, I'll recommend your rub to the healer at Great Smials."

The old healer looked as though he might pop the buttons off his waistcoat as he and his apprentice left nodding their heads in farewell to Pippin, and Diamond went to show them to the door.

Pippin leaned his head back on the head board and sighed. He felt rather tired and his side had started to throb. His hand went to his chest and he startled a bit when the action wasn't rewarded with the accustomed feel of his scarf. He hadn't noticed it was missing. He started to panic, had he lost it in his fall from Blaze? He looked around the room then sighed with relief. The scarf was hanging on the clothes tree by the door along with his Elven cloak. He leaned back into the pillows. He'd ask Diamond to bring it to him when she returned. This hadn't been how he had planned his trip to the North Farthing. He had been looking forward to being on his own at the

Wayside Inn, to interacting with townsfolk and relatives on his terms and when he chose. Now he was a house guest and interacting with the family would be unavoidable as it would be a rude response to their hospitality if he holed up in his room. But then again, there was Diamond. Pippin closed his eyes and smiled a little. Of all the relatives in the North Farthing . . . that he should end up at Long Cleeve Farm, that he would be in Diamond's home. His smile deepened as he fell asleep.

Diamond came back and saw that Pippin was sleeping. She made sure he was well supported by the pillows, saw to it that his night shirt had been pulled back down before drawing the covers up to his chin. Her sisters had already started supper, when they came to call her she would ask them to make up a tray for Peregrin, and she would sit with him as he ate. Until then, she picked up her embroidery and settled down to her stitching.


	5. Chapter 5

5

A Little Music

The next few days went lazily by. Pippin ventured out into the rest of the smial more often each day with Diamond watching over him as the healer's apprentice had prescribed. Finally, on the first day of the following week, he went outside with Diamond for a picnic lunch under the large oak tree in the back garden of Long Cleeve Farm. After eating, they strolled around the large flower garden looking at the last blooms of the season until Pippin began to tire and they sat on a wooden bench under a grape arbor. They had been learning a good deal about each other, spending so much time together in pleasant conversation, and were becoming comfortable in each other's company. Sitting there in the dappled sunlight, with their own thoughts going unspoken, the minutes passed softly by.

"Why did you never accept my offers to dance?" Pippin's quiet voice broke the silence.

With a small gasp, Diamond turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head and sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

Diamond turned back and laid her hand on top of Pippin's where it rested on the bench. "No, Peregrin. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It is a perfectly reasonable thing for you to ask." She looked down at their hands. "I just never thought it would matter to you."

"It matters."

"I don't know if I should. I've never really talked about it with anyone."

Pippin touched Diamond lightly under her chin so she looked up and he gave her a gentle smile, "Although it may be hard to believe, with my wild reputation, but I am good at keeping a confidence."

She looked away for a few moments then began to speak quietly. "Everything changed when my Mother died when I was twenty-one." Unaware of her actions Diamond curled her fingers around Pippin's hand. "For a month Father barely came out of their room. When he finally did come out, it was to head for the tavern. It amazes me still how quickly everything fell apart."

She took in a long slow breath and held it before letting it back out in a sigh. "It was early spring and Father had no mind for planting. He had no mind for anything but being away from home, being at the tavern. Isengrim was a mere eighteen years old. He tried his best but farming is hard work, a grown hobbit's work not a little boy's. There were a couple of hired hands but they didn't work well without Father there. Adde was only eleven and Bandy five so they were no help either. There was barely any crop planted and I knew things would be dire come harvest. I started to let folk and family know that I would take in mending and make new clothes as well. I think some had begun to suspect Father's problem and they were quick to bring me work to do."

Diamond removed her hand from Pippin's and her fingers knotted themselves together with her other hand in her lap. "That's when it started. I let myself believe that everything was different, that cousins and friends had to be treated differently because they were customers now. I thought I saw little changes in how they treated me as well and began to feel that I was unwelcome in their circles. It was all right if I was at family gatherings and festivals as long as I kept my place. My place was with the matrons. Mother died having little Opal and, though we did find a wet nurse for her I handled most of the care of the baby. Adde and Bandy were just wee lads, Topaz was only sixteen and they needed watching over at such gatherings. So, between my feeling I no longer belonged with my cousins who were my age and the need to have my little siblings with children their own ages . . ."

She went quiet for a moment. Pippin was watching her carefully. He had known, rather vaguely, about her Mother dying at the time but knew nothing of what had happened because of it. Her hands in her lap had grown more agitated as she told her story and her skirt where they lay was now bunched up and wrinkled. She caught her breath in a gasp and Pippin saw tears begin to race down her face. "How could I accept an offer to dance! How could I go beneath the bright lanterns of the dance floor in a dress made from remnants of the other girls dresses? How could I dance in the brightness where everyone could see! I couldn't be part of the dancing and later the courting, not with them, the other North-tooks and Tooks, I thought you were all above me. What was I but the seamstress daughter of the family drunkard?"

Diamond was breathing hard and her words were all anger and pain. Pippin sat wide eyed and open mouthed, flooded over with the hurt spilling from her. "I was never able to escape. I would sit there polite and smiling knowing that everyone knew, how could they not? Always it would end with Father becoming too loud and rude, poor Isengrim having to drag him away from the festivities with all eyes upon them." Her hands sought and found Pippin's. Her pained eyes lifted to meet his. "Yet we couldn't stay home, we couldn't stay away. Father insisted we go. 'We're family my dears, we are expected to be there.' he would say. But we knew, we knew it was the free ale and wine that drew him. The years he lived after Mother died we had to go, knowing how each night would end."

Her eyes dropped once more but her hands still clutched Pippin's, so hard that it was starting to hurt. "After Father died during the Dire Year, we still went to the dances and such. By then my siblings were older and wanted to be with their friends and relatives. They didn't have my foolish fears. I could not put myself in the crowd. I had to hide away in the shadows at the edges of the fun everyone else was having. And when the lads would come with offers to dance, I could in no way accept. I feared they did it as a joke, seeking only to embarrass me." A shiver passed through her and she seemed to collapse inside herself. "I could never accept . . . but oh, how I wanted to."

Diamond sat there, seeming so small and fragile, with her head bowed down like one who had no hope. Small sobs still shook her and her tears were falling onto her hands and Pippin's.

In a voice so tiny and quiet that he had to lean towards her to hear, she continued. "The years passed and the lads near my age quit asking me to dance. They moved on to other lasses and I was too old for the younger lads. I felt there was nothing left for me to cling to. I could see the long lonely years of my life ahead of me as I sat there. No lad would ever court such a lass, one who would not join in the dancing and flirting. So even now, when my younger siblings no longer needed watching, I still sit away from the lights with the matrons."

Pippin felt wretched. He had been one of those hobbit lads who gave up on the quiet lass who sat with the matrons. He had thought her pretty but he had also noticed the sadness in her eyes and he had wanted to see if he could make her smile. He had continued asking her to dance long after her refusals became a joke amongst the lads and he had taken some teasing for his persistence. Eventually he had quit asking, although he had often come to himself, when lost in thought, to find that he had been staring at the lonely maid seated amongst the matrons. He took his right hand from hers and gently lifted her chin until their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry, Diamond. I'm not sorry for asking about it, but I'm sorry I quit asking you to dance. We lads are such fools sometimes and just sitting with you and talking to you never occurred to me."

He stood and offered her his hand as he bowed slightly. "May I have this dance, Diamond of Long Cleeve?" He asked in his most formal manner.

She stared at him blankly.

"I hear music," he said, "don't you?" And he started to hum a familiar ballad.

Gradually a glow came to her face, lighting her eyes and her smile. She took his hand and he drew her to her feet and into his arms. Humming the ballad softly, he danced her around the small bit of lawn before the grape arbor. When he reached the end of the ballad he began humming another without a break in their dance. He continued until his side began to ache and he brought them to a graceful stop. Despite the growing pain, he bent down and kissed her softly. He then walked her back to the bench and motioned for her to sit down.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Diamond," he said still using a courtly manner, "but I fear I need to return to my bed. The pain the healer said I would get in my side has arrived and I need to rest." He bowed, not showing to Diamond the pain it caused, kissed her hand then turned and started walking back to the smial. She ran to catch up to him and took his arm in both of hers.

"I was put in charge of your welfare, Peregrin Took. It sounds to me that you might need some assistance in walking back to your room so I think I had best go with you."

They smiled at each other and walked down the garden path toward the smial of Long Cleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Fun, Work and Plans

The two young hobbit lasses were trying hard to be quiet, but their giggling made it difficult. With a great deal of nudging and shushing each other they arrived at their destination. Turning the knob and hoping the door would not squeak, they entered the room and, as quiet as any hobbit can, approached the large bed.

"See," one lass whispered, "I told you! That's him!"

"I see a male hobbit asleep in a bed, Topaz, what does that prove?"

"Aster, you ninny, look at how tall he is. And his hair, look at his hair, don't they always say how it's nearly golden? Just look at it Aster!"

"Well . . . yes, I guess it is rather golden brown looking, though it's hard to tell in this light." Aster leaned a bit closer to the head of hair on the pillow. "Maybe if I take hold of some so I can get a better look." She started to reach for a curl of the golden brown hair.

"No!" Topaz squeaked out in fear louder than she had intended. For a few heartbeats the two girls neither moved nor breathed. Finally daring to exhale Topaz shot Aster her most withering glare. "You ninny! You might have wakened him!"

"Well I'm not sure it's him, Topaz. You need do better than this."

Neither girl noticed as one eye on the supposedly sleeping hobbit cracked open the very slightly. A mere slit, but it was enough. He recognized the tone of voice the girl named Aster now used to her friend. Topaz was about to be talked into something foolish. If he timed things right, and he usually did, this could be quite fun.

"I don't think he's all that tall Topaz." Aster said.

"Of course he is, just look how long this bed is." Topaz untucked the

bedding at the corner of the foot of the bed. "Look, you can see where we added to the mattress."

"I don't know, with nothing to compare him to . . . I know!" Aster said innocently, "Why don't you get on the bed next to him?"

"Aster!" Topaz was wide eyed with shock.

"Oh, really Topaz!" Aster admonished, "You'll be on top of the covers. He's underneath the covers. You're fully clothed." Aster's innocent tone returned, "No one could say anything was amiss. Just line your feet up with his so I can compare your heights, that's all. Perfectly innocent!" She started pushing Topaz around the bed to the other side where there was a little more space between the sleeper and the edge.

Topaz eased herself onto the edge of the bed as slowly and carefully as she could while Aster watched eagerly from the opposite side. Finally Topaz was stretched out her full length, having made sure her feet were even with those of the hobbit in the bed.

"No, it's not right yet." Aster criticized, "You're too far over. Move a bit closer to him."

"Aster!" Topaz whined, "No!"

"Just a bit, you don't need to be touching him or anything. Just a little closer that's all."

Aster meanwhile moved in closer to her side of the bed.

"Oh, bother you!" Topaz hissed as she moved several inches closer to the sleeper. She settled again and looked at Aster. "Is this good enough, Aster?"

"I think it might be!" Aster yelped as her wrist was suddenly grabbed.

Topaz screeched as the same thing happened to her.

Pippin had been watching Aster from under his eyelashes, waiting for the moment when she was fully absorbed in her own plan of suddenly waking him just as Topaz appeared to be snuggling up to him. He also knew where Topaz's arm was and grabbed her at the same instant. Both girls kept screeching and tried to pull their wrists free, but Pippin held them fast.

"Oh no you don't!" He said firmly. "Neither of you are getting out of this that easily!"

Pippin looked down into Topaz's terrified eyes. "You, Topaz North-took, what way is this to treat a male guest? Sneaking into my bed! Are you trying to get me into trouble with your sisters and brothers?"

Topaz couldn't say a word, she could barely shake her head no.

"No," Pippin continued, "No, 'tis not your fault anyway. But this one . . ." He paused as he turned to Aster who still fought to get free from his grip. She was trying valiantly, without success, to pry up his fingers. She froze as his attention turned to her.

"What kind of friend is this, Topaz who would have you get into a hobbit's bed with him?"

Aster slowly gathered herself together, let out the breath she had been holding and made an effort at a calm reply. ""Twas an experiment sir, ah, to see if . . . if you . . . if she . . .," her reply dwindled to nothing but her haughty look, and that was also fading.

"I seem to have over-heard something about proving how tall I am. Correct?"

Aster nearly looked relieved, "Yes sir! Exactly. 'Twas all to prove how tall you are."

"And why, pray tell me lass, is my height, or the lack of it, important to you?" Pippin struggled to hide his growing amusement. He was having a grand time.

"Ah, well . . .," Aster paused, then spilled forth everything. "She was trying to tell me that you are Peregrin Took, THE Peregrin Took. The Traveller and someday Took and Thain of the Shire, and sir really, what would such a person as that be doing here at Long Cleeve smial? So you see, sir I had to see how far she would go in this lie to me."

"What makes you so sure it's a lie? Do you think the '-took' on the end of North-took is there just for show?" Pippin said sternly.

"No sir." Came Aster's small reply.

"No is correct. They are kin to the Tooks of the West Farthing. And why wouldn't Peregrin Took choose to visit his kin?"

"I don't know sir."

Pippin let go of Topaz's arm and she nearly fell off the bed in her haste to get away from the embarrassing situation into which Aster had tricked her. "Topaz," Pippin felt rather sorry for her as she ran around the bed to stand by Aster. She was trembling and pale from her fright. "Get me my robe from the clothes tree, there's a good lass." She fetched the robe and handed it to Pippin.

"Now, Miss Aster . . . uh, what is your family name?" He looked at Aster.

"Tunnely, sir."

"Miss Aster Tunnely, why is my height important?"

"Surely you must know sir that Mr. Peregrin Took is supposed to be uncommon tall. Four foot ten inches I've heard!"

Pippin grinned at the exaggeration. "Four foot six, lass, only that." He sat up in the bed.

"If you young ladies will go and get a measuring tape from Topaz's sewing box we can settle this matter quite quickly."

Aster suddenly looked shy. "You could just tell me sir. I would trust your word as to who you are."

"Why should you?" Pippin smiled and chuckled. "I could be in on the whole scheme with Topaz. Her plot to drag you into a strange, grown hobbit's bedroom and make you look the fool." Both girls looked shocked, which was just what Pippin wanted. "And here you thought that you were going to make her look the fool for climbing into bed with me." He shook his head and sighed. "What ever shall you do now, Aster?"

Aster's face was pale and her look confused, her game had gone badly awry.

"Go and get the tape measure," Pippin said. "I'll be up and in my robe when you get back." The girls quickly left the room, forgetting to close the door tight behind them and Pippin could hear; "I tell you he is!" and "I'm certain he isn't!" from out in the tunnel.

They returned to find Pippin up, robed and next to the foot stool that stood before the easy chair by the room's round window.

"One of you will need to stand on the foot stool." Pippin explained, "It should probably be Miss Aster that way she can be the one to read the tape."

Aster stepped up onto the stool with the length of tape in her hand while Topaz held the end to the floor at Pippin's heel. The tape was fed out, with Aster keeping constant check on Topaz to make sure she didn't pull extra down to the floor in order to add to the measurement. Aster wasn't at all sure she really wanted to see the number on the tape but she had to see this through. She smashed down the hair on top of Pippin's head, just to guard against any mis-measurement. Four feet, six inches. The numbers read four feet six inches. Pippin could feel her disappointment, which quickly turned to embarrassment. She hopped down and backed away from him, eyes glued to the floor at her feet.

"Oh," he said smiling at her, "now you can't look me in the eye? Just a bit ago you had got my young cousin here into my bed and you were about to shake me awake, and now you can't look at me?" He tucked his forefinger under Aster's chin and raised her eyes up to meet his. "It nearly worked didn't it?" She nodded her head slowly, not quite understanding the twinkle in his eyes or tone of his voice. "The only problem was that I've been pulling such jests since before you were born and I had it quickly figured out." Aster was starting to realize this odd adult wasn't going to scold her. "I can give you some suggestions to improve your technique if you would like." Pippin's eyes were sparkling with mischief as he gave her his brightest smile. "

Aster clapped her hands. "Oh! Please do, sir! I could use all the help I can get!"

"No! You can't cousin Peregrin!" Topaz stamped her foot to emphasize her point. "She's bad enough as she is and you're my cousin, you should be helping me!"

"Well, if you're going to hear it all, none of it should be of much use against you, should it?" Pippin laughed. "No, this will be for use by you two together. Do you have any scores to settle with Adde and Bandy, Topaz?" Pippin knew quite well that older sisters had much to deal with from younger brothers.

Topaz's grin grew wicked. "I, actually Aster and I, have a good many, Peregrin. Will you really help us?"

"If you two will do me the honor of breakfasting with me," he said as he offered each girl an arm, "I will willingly tell you many tried and tested secrets of mischief making as used by two masters of the art, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

With Aster on his left and Topaz on his right, Pippin and the girls headed off toward the kitchen.

Harvest had arrived and with it busy days at Long Cleeve Farm. Pippin felt more than ready to be of some use, and eagerly helped Isengrim, Adelard and Bandobras and their hired hands with the last cuttings of hay. It had not taken long for everyone to realize that Pippin's height made him the perfect choice for forking the hay up into the hayrack so he worked in the field that had been cut the day before following the wagon that followed the windrows. At elevenses each group of workers stayed in their own field, but all gathered together for luncheon. Isengrim dropped heavily to the ground beside Pippin in the shade of the elm trees and lilacs that made up the hedgerow.

"So cousin, do you think you'll make it to the end of the day?" Isengrim mopped his brow with his shirt-sleeve then handed his waterskin to Pippin.

"Why does everyone think I've never worked?" The look of offense on Pippin's face was betrayed by the chuckle in his voice. He took a long drink then continued. "My Father was a farmer in Whitwell, before becoming The Took and Thain. Although we had a good many hired hands, he always helped at planting and harvest, and I have too from the time I was fifteen. We help at harvest still as father says he doesn't wish to forget he's a farmer at heart. I admit I don't put in anywhere near the amount of work you've invested in your land, but I can work a full day when I'm called upon."

"Quite alright Peregrin!" Isengrim thumped Pippin on the back, "I wouldn't want to be The Took and Thain, having all the relations and residents of Tuckborough bringing me their squabbles and property disputes to settle! Give me hay, wheat, oats and rye any day, at least they don't talk back!"

They ate in silence for a bit, letting the breeze cool them and the water soothe their throats.

"You'll be going to the Harvest Festival in Hobbiton with us, cousin?" Isengrim asked as he lit his pipe. There was time to let luncheon settle before heading back to work.

"Uh . . . well . . . of course!" The question had caught Pippin off guard. He had completely forgotten that the time of the Festival was near.

"You seem unsure, Peregrin." Isengrim turned to look Pippin in the eye. "Are you hesitant to show yourself in Hobbiton in our, or should I say in Diamond's, company?"

Pippin returned Isengrim's steady gaze. "Not at all, Isengrim. My only hesitancy comes from the reason I left those more familiar parts of the Shire and came to the North Farthing. It will be my pleasure to go in your family's, and Diamond's, company."

"Why did you come north? You've never said as far as I know, unless you've told Diamond."

Pippin looked off into the distance toward the south where Hobbiton lay, many miles away. "No, I've told no one. Let it suffice to say I grew weary of some of the company I kept there and needed some time away from familiar faces and places." He shook himself and returned his eyes to Isengrim's. "Do you think Diamond would let me be her escort to the Festival Ball?"

A knowing grin grew on Isengrim's lips. "You are interested in her then?" The grin became a smile as Pippin looked down and grew noticeably redder in the face. "Topaz and Opal thought as much and we lads agreed once it was drawn to our attention." His smile faded though as he thought about his older sister. "I don't know, Peregrin. These affairs have been so hard on her for so long. If she has an escort then she will need to be where you are, sit with the people you choose to sit with," Isengrim now stared off into the distance and sighed, "and dance if you wish her to." He bowed his head and sighed again. " 'Twould do her good in many ways I think, if she'll have the courage to try it. She's been too long among the matrons hiding in her sad thoughts."

"You think I shouldn't ask her then?" Pippin quietly asked.

"I don't say that, no. Rather that you should be prepared for her to refuse your offer."

Pippin's face brightened as an idea came to him. "Maybe I can do something that might help my cause, Isengrim. Don't say anything to Diamond about the festival yet."

Isengrim smiled. "I will let you keep your secret, Peregrin, I only hope it works."

"So do I, cousin."

The rest of the day flew by for Pippin as he arranged all the details of his plan in his mind. He thought, no rather he hoped, that he understood Diamond well enough that he would be able to break through her resistance.

Pippin took a long, pleasant meal with the family and workers that evening, then excused himself saying he was a bit stiff in his ribs as well as more weary than he had expected to be. The next day, while the lads were in the fields, Topaz and Opal went into the town of Long Cleve. They went to the post office bearing letters addressed to Bag End in Hobbiton, Brandy Hall in Buckland, and to the Great Smials in Tookland. Peregrin Took was setting his plans into motion.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Festival Bound

The days passed in a hurry now as Pippin felt the pressure to have his plans in place by the time he and the North-tooks of Long Cleeve Farm left for Hobbiton. Topaz and Opal would be staying with relatives of Aster Tunnely. Adde and Bandy had begged to stay at the inn with their friends Robin and Toby Burrows and their father. Pippin suggested that Isengrim and Diamond might like to stay at Bag End, as were he and his cousin Merry Brandybuck, and have the opportunity to make the acquaintance of Mayor Samwise, Rosie and their family. They accepted the offer and the arrangements were made.

The trip to Hobbiton was uneventful with everyone glad to finally see the lights of the town glowing warmly in the early dusk of a late autumn day. Rosie had a wonderful dinner ready and a marvelous supper as well later in the evening. Between the meals and afterwards there was a great deal of talking and laughter as the children, Elanor who was six, Frodo-lad who was four and Rose-lass who was two, insisted on stories and songs till the last possible moment before their bedtimes. The only Gamgee child not joining the ruckus was baby Merry, born just that summer and only four months old. Merry Brandybuck sat contentedly rocking his namesake while Pippin and Isengrim kept the other children entertained.

When the children were finally being sent off to bed, Diamond excused herself as well. "If no one minds," Diamond paused while she yawned, "I think I'll go to bed as well." She yawned again and the rest of the adult hobbits chuckled. "You obviously don't mind." She laughed as well. "So if you'll be so kind as to show me to my room, Rosie, I'll go and yawn in there."

"If Sam will see to the children, I'll be glad to." Rosie replied.

"We'll help!" Said Pippin as he scooped up little Rose and Isengrim grabbed Frodo-lad, each with an arm around the child's middle. The children giggled and squirmed as they were carried off.

"Come on Merry," Pippin called over his shoulder, "bring Baby Merry along. It's his bed time too!" Sam held out his hand to Elanor and they all went down the tunnel towards the children's rooms.

Rosie led Diamond down a tunnel in the opposite direction, to the guest rooms.

"This first room on the hill side is Merry's." She told Diamond as they walked by. "Then this room is Pippin's, the first on the outer side, and then Isengrim's on the hill side, then yours on the outer side. Yours is the smaller room," Rosie said as she opened the door, "but it's the quieter as it's furthest from the rest of the house. Merry likes the hill side room and Pippin is in his usual room, so those rooms have the longer beds in them."

The lamps in the room had been lit earlier as had the fire in the fireplace. It was a cozy room with the traditional round window, now shuttered, set in the outer wall, a comfortable bed with many pillows, a wardrobe, washstand and an easy chair with a well padded footstool. There was a small writing desk in front of the window and a night stand at each side of the bed. Rosie came and gave Diamond a hug then held her at arms length.

"I am so glad you agreed to stay here, Diamond. It's always just the lads and I end up outnumbered. 'Tis nice to have a lass to visit with." She hugged Diamond again. "Sleep well Diamond," she said and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Diamond's bags had been set next to the wardrobe. Yawning again she decided she would unpack the next morning. She opened the bag that held her night things and, after hanging her travel clothes in the wardrobe, she put on her nightgown and went straight to bed.

At the other end of the hole, the Gamgee children had been storied and tucked, now their father and the others tiptoed out of the rooms and down the tunnel towards the sitting room. Suddenly, Pippin was pulled roughly by the arm into a dark place. He heard the quiet click of a door shutting. He thought fast.

"Why have you pulled me into the linen closet, Merry?"

"I thought you had sworn off lasses."

"I . . . you thought what?"

"You said so, the night of the party. Well, the evening of the day after the party actually, but that's not important." Merry sounded a bit irritated with himself but hurried on. "You said you had decided to be done with lasses."

"Oh, that!" Pippin chuckled, but stopped short when he realized that Merry wasn't joining in. "Yes . . . eh . . . I did say that and I truly thought I was, Merry. Things had gone from worse to terrible and I truly didn't much care if I ever set eyes on a lass again. Or, well, at least for a long while."

"Then what is she doing here with you, you with all these things you've been arranging? This isn't exactly what I expected to come of this trip of yours, Peregrin Took."

"You heard all about what happened, Merry," Pippin said, suddenly sounding like a young hobbit trying to explain himself to an elder instead of one adult addressing another. "You surely can't think I purposefully threw myself off Blaze and down a ravine. Or do you?" Pippin squinted toward where he knew his cousin was standing, opened his eyes wider, then squinted again. "Drat this being in the closet, Merry, I can't see your expression. It really was an accident. I had no idea where Diamond lived. I'd even forgotten she lived in Long Cleeve. It just . . . happened. Truly, Merry."

"And now you're doing all these things, these surprises, for her." Merry was sounding quite stern. "You've done it again, haven't you, Pippin? You think you're in love with her just because she found you lying injured at the bottom of a ravine. Just because she helped nurse you back to health."

"No!" Pippin nearly shouted. He continued on more quietly but there was an edge in his voice. "No, Merry. It isn't that at all. I always sort of liked her, but she wouldn't dance with me and I didn't know any other way to get to know her and finally I just gave up. But that is all in the past. We talked a lot, Merry. We talked and we were quiet together. We read to each other. She would read while I rested and I would read while she worked on her embroidery. She finally danced with me. Well, we were alone in the garden and the music was me humming, but she danced with me." His voice went small and shy. Pippin was suddenly glad of the darkness in the closet as he felt his neck and face grow warm. "She's different, Merry."

Merry didn't answer. He was going back over the day. How had this Diamond lass behaved? What sort of things had she said?

"Didn't you notice, Merry?" Pippin urged his cousin. "She's actually a bit shy. None of those other lasses were. And she hasn't been draping herself all over me all evening, nor laughing much too loudly at the wrong moments, did you notice that? She helped Rosie in the kitchen and didn't even sit next to me in the sitting room. We've . . ." he was blushing again, "we've kissed a few times, but they were nice kisses. They weren't . . .well . . . they . . ."

"Were nice kisses," Merry finished for him.

"Yes. Nice kisses."

There was an awkward silence in the linen closet.

"Give her a chance, Merry."

She had behaved as Pip said - shy and not as though she were a vine seeking to attach itself to his cousin. Rosie seemed to like her as well, and that spoke volumes to the concerned Brandybuck.

"Merry?"

"All right, Pip. She's been as you say, well behaved and friendly even though a bit shy, and that is different from those others." Merry sighed. "I'll give her a fair try, Pippin, but I'll be watching both of you carefully."

"Fair enough!" Pippin's voice smiled. "Can we get out of here now, Merry?"

The music faded, the lantern light dimmed and Diamond stretched luxuriously as another dream of dancing with Peregrin at the Festival Ball faded into waking. The dreams were so much clearer now that she had actually been in his arms following his graceful movements in the garden by the grape arbor. She stretched again and opened her eyes. Lazy shadows danced on the ceiling above her. Danced. She frowned a little. Diamond wasn't sure if she hoped, or didn't hope, that she would finally have the courage to dance tonight at the Festival Ball. As always her heart yearned to feel like the other hobbit maids joining in the dancing. The dress she had brought was a newer one that might be all right. Diamond sighed.

She slid out from under her covers and stretched one last time. Turning toward the wardrobe she stopped short. The wardrobe door was open and all of her things hung from the rail or sat folded on the shelves. Her nicer everyday dress, the one she planned to wear during the day's visits to the booths and stalls of the Festival, was on a hanger hung on the wardrobe door. Diamond went over to the dress. It had been freshly ironed and was ready to put on. She turned to the other dresses. All were neatly ironed, but her best dress was missing. She started to panic and turned back to the dress hanging on the door to see if the missing dress was hanging behind it. It was then she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket in the skirt. Opening it she read:

Diamond,

Pippin thought you might enjoy being pampered

a bit. It was his idea for us to sneak into your room

last night, unpack for you and have your dresses

pressed and ready. He even helped, if you'll believe it!

We hope you enjoy your surprise!

Rosie

P.S. There is another surprise on the writing desk!

Peregrin

Diamond's hand went to her mouth. She was stunned. That Peregrin and Rosie would do this for her amazed her. Why, she barely knew Rosie Gamgee! They had treated her like someone special, someone who would have servants to tend to her clothes. Tears came to her eyes as she turned to look at the writing desk in front of the window. A rather large box lay upon the desk, the type of box she herself had packed many a dress in for delivery to a customer. Diamond's hands trembled as she reached for the note that rested on top of the box.

Diamond,

I freely admit that this is a bribe. My hope is that,

when you see what's inside, it will be impossible for

you to refuse my request to be your escort to the

Festival Ball tonight.

The necklace is, I'm sorry to say, borrowed

and will need to be returned to my mother. But the

rest, made especially for tonight, is yours, dear Diamond.

Peregrin

P.S. Rosie says that the two of you will have

plenty of time this afternoon to primp and

fuss together. Enjoy!

Peregrin

Hands still shaking, Diamond took the lid from the box. Inside was a beautiful velvet cloak, blue like a midnight summer sky, and lined with satin of the palest blue of the dawn. She lifted the cloak and her breath caught in her throat at what lay beneath. A sable velvet dress trimmed with fine silver bead work lay in the box, and draped upon the neckline lay a silver necklace set with two rubies and, in the center, one large diamond.

Forgetting she was only in her nightgown Diamond ran from her room. She had to find Peregrin, or Isengrim, or Rosie or . . . well anyone to share her joy. Still clutching the cloak she burst into the Gamgee's kitchen where all the other inhabitants of the house were up and having breakfast.

"This . . . this . . . " she couldn't catch her breath and couldn't find the words she wanted. Pippin stood and she went to him holding the cloak up to him. "You . . . you did this? For me, you did this?" Her wide brown eyes searched his face, suddenly her mind fearing it was a dream or a joke.

Pippin took her by the shoulders and turned her to sit on the chair he had been sitting in. Then he dropped to one knee beside her so she wouldn't have to look up so high to talk to him.

"Yes, for you Diamond. Are you all right?" He gently touched her face. "You are as white as your gown."

Diamond blushed and seemed to come to herself as she realized that he was right, she **was** still in her nightgown.

"Do you like them?" Pippin asked in a worried tone.

"Oh yes!" Diamond exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"That's all that matters." Pippin's warm voice assured her as he returned her embrace. "All that matter's is that you're happy with them, and," he took her shoulders, held her away from his chest and looked into her eyes, "that you'll let me escort you tonight. May I?"

"Yes Peregrin!" Diamond replied as she once again hugged him tightly.

"Then I suggest that you go and change and come back before there's no breakfast left and we've all gone to the Festival without you."

With a quick nod and a blush Diamond ran to her room to get ready for the day.

Merry made a mental note of the fact that Diamond had not acted as though she expected or deserved the fine clothes she had just been given. She had been genuinely surprised and a bit embarrassed by his cousin's generosity. He let himself entertain the thought that Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve might indeed be different from Pippin's other lasses.


	8. Chapter 8

8 A Festive Day

The Harvest Festival was one of the main events of the hobbit's year. After all, what better thing to celebrate than another year of being well fed! Unlike the Free Fair that took place on the White Downs on the Lithe Days at Midsummer, the Harvest Festival was for only one day, the last day of the month of Winterfilth, the weather being less predictable in the autumn of the year and no one wishing to chance too long a stay away from home. The Festival brought together hobbits from the four Farthings for buying , selling, trading and fun, ending with the crowning glory of the Festival Ball. Fruits of the year's harvest, food of all kinds and the labors of hobbit crafters filled the booths and stalls that crowded the streets and town square of Hobbiton, and throughout the day the bustling of hundreds of excited hobbits filled the air. Now that the roads through the Wilds were truly safe, there were also wares from far away places that had not been available for many long years: items made by the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and the Glittering Caves, and goods from the lands of Rohan, Gondor and Dale, all of which now had strong connections to the hobbits of the Shire.

The small entourage of Mayor Samwise, his family and friends drew the attention of the other hobbits as they went from booth to booth. Everyone, it seemed, wanted to shake the new Mayor's hand to wish him good health and a good term of office. Merry and Pippin drew their share of attention as well. Even though they had decided to not wear their livery until the Ball that evening, their height and their bearing was enough to get noticed, that and they were popular, having lost none of their youthful charm and friendly demeanor. Diamond found all the attention overwhelming at first. Pippin, however, made sure her hand was always firmly in his and introduced her simply as his cousin from the North Farthing to everyone they met. He willingly stopped with her whenever she wished to look at some seller's wares and never asked her to hurry. Soon she had relaxed and was thoroughly enjoying the day.

"You can't do it, you know."

"Just watch me!"

Merry took careful aim at the stacked bottles on the wooden bench set well back from the hawker's booth, drew back his arm and . . .

Just as Merry began his throw, Pippin ever so slightly bumped into him. The ball missed the bottles by a hair.

Merry looked angrily to where Pippin had been standing but, as if by magic, the lad was now on the other side of Diamond and well away from Merry.

"Such a shame, Merry," Pippin tutted. "And you used to have such a good throwing arm. Must've ruined it lifting too many halves at the inns of Buckland."

Merry glared at his smirking cousin then looked at Diamond. "You had best stay between us, Diamond, or you won't have an escort to the Ball."

Diamond looked shocked while Pippin chuckled. He bent to whisper in her ear. "Remember, we're like brothers." Diamond's shocked look turned into a knowing grin. Brothers she understood all too well. As Merry took aim at the bottles, Diamond was bumped into him. Merry once more turned his glare on Pippin.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Peregrin Took! Using an innocent young lass in such a manner." He turned a kinder eye upon Diamond. "The oaf didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Mr. Brandybuck," she said sweetly. "Not a bit. Though you do appear to have missed your throw once again. 'Tis such a pity you only have one more try." She batted her lashes at Merry.

"Oh! I see. It's like that is it. Well then . . ." Merry took Diamond by her upper arms and moved her behind Rosie, who was turning red with giggling. "You may stand here, Miss Clever North-took. And you . . ." He grabbed Pippin and shoved him behind Sam. "Mr. Obnoxious Pest-took, may stand right there behind our good Mayor who is honor bound to be honorable and not allow dishonesty." Merry's sly grin brightened his voice.

Merry's next throw was a while in coming as he kept shifting his eyes to check on both Pippin and Diamond. In fact, he suddenly wasn't at all sure he could trust Rosie or Sam. After a few false starts, the ball flew from Merry's hand, soundly smacking into the bottles and sending them flying. He happily received everyone's congratulations as well as his token for a free half of the best ale at the Green Dragon.

So it went at the other game booths. Pippin ended up having to pay for four chances of three stones each at the slingshot booth. Merry bumped him, Isengrim joined the fun by waving a hand in front of Pip's eyes, and both of them made faces causing him to get the giggles. But eventually Pippin managed to knock over the tin cup three times. Merry happily joined the others in congratulating the lad

"Brandybucks can usually out throw a Took, but they're all together too good with a sling or a bow. Well done, Pip!"

"Aye," said Isengrim. "I'll have to invite you up home for some coney hunting, Peregrin."

Then Pippin spoke to the hawker to choose his prize. He chose a small embroidered pillow filled with lavender.

"You should have one of these that you didn't have to make for yourself," he said softly to Diamond. "Besides, I find I really like the scent of lavender." He winked as he tucked it into the basket she had brought to carry any purchases she made. But Pippin hadn't allowed her to pay for any of the small items that had found their way there, he had paid for everything.

They ate second breakfast and elevenses as they wandered from booth to booth. Luncheon they had at the Green Dragon with Diamond's siblings joining them. It was a happy group at tables that had been moved together to accommodate them all. Topaz, Opal, and Aster Tunnely had bought or won all sorts of feminine trinkets and they were all a-buzz with what they planned to wear to the Ball and who, among the lads they had spied, they hoped would ask them for a dance. Opal was excited too as she had learned a few of the simpler dances that summer and was hoping to show off her newly acquired skills.

Adde and Bandy North-took sat with Robin and Toby Burrows around one corner of the table. Pippin had to hide his enjoyment of the lad's conversation that he over heard.

"It was a shame that hawker at the darts booth noticed you nudging Topaz, Adde," Bandy was whispering. "Took away another chance we should have had for getting even with her for salting your tea."

"If it is her doing." Adde frowned. "Never have caught her doing it. And then there's your breeches leg getting stitched closed and you falling on your face when your foot caught short."

"And the bath soap with the sand in it," Bandy added, rubbing his arms remembering the scratching he'd got before he figured out what was happening.

Robin and Toby Burrows were having a terrible time not bursting with laughter, but knew better than to draw attention to their small group's conversation.

"You'd best not laugh out loud!" Adde hissed. "It's been horrible. We used to pull pranks on Topaz, Aster and Opal all the time and they hardly ever got us back. Now it's turned about. They even did something to my sheets and I about broke my toes getting into bed one night. It's war, I tell you. War."

"You'll have to try something at the Ball tonight," Toby said gleefully and the lads leaned closer together to do their plotting.

Pippin grinned mischievously. He wasn't sure if he would warn the lasses or not.

One of the afternoon's highlights, well a highlight for all but the hobbit mums, was the candy grab. Rosie barely had time to hand wee Merry to his father before being dragged off by her eager children. Sam, Merry and Isengrim, Pippin and Diamond followed along. A large area with patches of grass and lots of dusty dirt had been roped off to form a square within a square. An adult hobbit stood at each corner of the outer square with a large basket in his hands. In the basket were all sorts of wrapped candies. Bouncing eager lads and lasses ages two to seven pressed against the ropes. There was a moment of trembling silence as the hobbits raised the baskets over their heads, then with a swinging of their arms tossed the candies high into the air where they hung a few moments before falling to earth inside the squares. The older children, those five to seven years old, quickly went into the inner square, diving to the ground to gather the treats. The outer square was for the littlest ones with mums and dads being able to help their faunts with picking up their candies. Soon most every child was dirty and grass-stained.

Rosie was busy helping little Rose-lass and not really watching her eldest child. She could hear some fussing starting up amongst the older children when suddenly she recognized a voice screaming from the inner square.

"Mine! Mine! That's mine. And so is that one!" Elanor was ranting.

" 'Tisn't! They're mine. Mine!" returned a lad's voice with a Tookish brogue.

Rosie Gamgee, the new Mayor's wife, looked up. She was horrified to see her darling daughter, her daughter who was known for her Elven looks and gentle manner, with her skirts up about her waist, short clothes showing, wrestling in the dirt with a lad. Dust enveloped the two children as they pulled each other's hair with one hand and kept grabbing for candies that were clenched tightly in the other. Then Frodo lad flung himself into the fray yelling, " 'Top hurtin' ma sister!"

Rosie stood rooted to the spot. She was furious with her two oldest children, but couldn't leave little Rose-lass alone. In Rosie's moment of indecision, Diamond pulled up the ropes and made her way into the inner square.

"You stay right here," she said firmly to Frodo-lad as she tucked him against her leg and a bit behind her skirt. She grabbed Elanor around the waist and pulled her off the lad. "All right, you two. Back to your Mum right now." She grabbed hold of Frodo-lad's wrist, ducked back under the rope, and presented the two combatants to Rosie. Elanor was totally filthy. Rosie could see the dirt lying thickly on her daughter's scalp in amongst the dust dulled golden hairs. Frodo-lad was somewhat less dirty, having joined the wrestling match later.

"It was my candy, Mummy," Elanor fumed. She held her lower lip in a trembling pout and angry tears were drawing lines through the dirt on her face. "I had my hand over it first and he tried to take it."

"There was lots of candy, Elanor. You didn't need to start fightin' over one small piece."

"It was mine," was the fierce reply.

Sam came up next to his wife. "I'll watch over little Rose. Merry has wee Merry. It looks like to me that two young Gamgees need to go home."

Rosie looked gratefully at her husband and nodded. "Home, to baths and bed."

Elanor's angry look fell from her face, replaced by open mouthed, wide eyed shock. "But Mummy! But . . . but, the party. You said . . . you promised we were going to the big party!"

Rosie looked sternly at her dirty daughter. "And so you shall, though you scarce deserve it. But you will be going home now. You will have a thorough bathin' and you will nap until it is time to get you ready for the Festival Ball. You will give me no word of argument, young hobbitess, or you won't be goin' with us tonight."

"Yes, Mummy," Elanor said softly, followed by a very loud sniff.

Rosie grinned at her husband and friends. She and her chicks were all ready for a nap. "Give me the other two, Sam dear, they need naps as well. We will see you when you come back to Bag End to get ready for tonight. Hope you have a quiet afternoon." She winked as she took wee Merry (who was asleep) in one arm, Rose-lass (who was sucking her fingers and looking owl-eyed) in the other and started to herd the older two children down the road. "I know we will."

"I got my candy away from him!" They heard Elanor boast as the small group walked away.

Afternoon tea and dinner was enjoyed by all as they walked about. They took second and third looks at various booths and pavilions, just enjoying the afternoon. Finally the shadows began to lengthen and the crowds thinned out as everyone headed for home or the inn to begin readying themselves for the evening's festivities.

Rosie got Elanor all dressed up. Sam and the older lads said they would tend to the younger children so the two hobbitesses could enjoy their primping. Rosie and Diamond chatted happily about how wonderful the day had been as they helped one another get ready for the Festival Ball. Rosie looked a proper Mayor's wife in her new dress. The full gathered skirt was dark green velvet, the bodice was green velvet a few shades lighter than the skirt with a golden yellow long sleeved blouse beneath it. Pinned at the top of the bodice was the Elven brooch that had graced the cloak that Lady Galadriel had given to her dear Sam.

Diamond was sitting at the dressing table and caught sight of the brooch in Rosie's reflection. She turned around to have a better look. "Where did you get that brooch, Rosie? Peregrin and Merry have one just like it on the grey cloaks they wear."

Rosie's hand went to the green leaf pinned to her bodice as a soft smile lit her face. "Pippin didn't tell you? I'm surprised at that," she said as Diamond shook her head. "The whole of the Fellowship, well, exceptin' Gandalf the Wizard, our Travellers, the Elf - Legolas, Gimli the Dwarf, Strider - or rather King Elessar, and Lord Boromir all received one from Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood. She and her kin gifted them with the cloaks and these brooches."

Diamond reached out to gently touch the jewel. "This was made by Elves?"

"That it was. My Sam doesn't wear his finery nor his Elf cloak very often so he gave me this when we wed. He has robes and cloaks as fine as . . ." Rosie caught herself before she said too much. "As fine as a king's would be. The King insisted that all our lads look as was befittin' heroes such as they are. Well, befittin' by the way folks are in his city. But Sam never felt quite right wearin' his once he was back home as it isn't how hobbits dress."

"Peregrin hasn't told me any of this, nor did I ask to be honest. I'm not sure why, but I didn't"

Rosie smiled and bent to give Diamond a hug. "Well, you'll just need to remember to ask him. It's a wonderful story. But for now, lets get this necklace put on you." Rosie picked up the necklace that Pippin had chosen to have sent with Diamond's dress. "I've never seen the like of this! I knew the Tooks were wealthy but . . ." Rosie quickly turned red with embarrassment.

Diamond reached up to pat Rosie's hand. "No need to blush, Rosie. Back in Long Cleeve we often say someone is 'rich as a Great Smials Took'. You've not offended me." She looked a bit harder at her reflection in the glass. "I'm not at all sure about wearing black to the Festival Ball." Diamond frowned. "It seems a bit somber, don't you agree Rosie?""

There was nothing hobbitish about the dress that Diamond wore and though it was beautiful Diamond was uncomfortable with the idea of being dressed so oddly. Pippin had the gown made in the style of the dresses that he had seen the Lady Eowyn and ladies in the court of Gondor wearing. The dress was in one piece with no gathering to the skirt. The lines were graceful and, although Diamond was not as slender as the Lady Eowyn, the style did suit her well. The sleeves were of the same velvet as the dress and were full at the ends. Six-pointed stars similar to the Seven Stars of Elendil stitched in silver beads graced the sable velvet at the neckline and the hems of the sleeves.

Rosie smiled at Diamond in the mirror as she fastened the clasp on the ruby and diamond necklace Pippin had borrowed from his mother.

"I don't think you'll feel that way for long, Diamond." The necklace was soon in place resting just below Diamond's collarbone. "Now, let's go see if our lads are ready, shall we?"

The fellows had actually been ready for quite awhile and had been biding their time with pipes and talk in the sitting room. The Gamgee children were playing with Frodo-lad's farm set. As the two hobbitesses entered, the lads rose to their feet and Diamond understood what Rosie had said about her wearing black. Peregrin was wearing the sable and silver of his rank as a Knight of Gondor, with the images of the White Tree, the Stars of Elendil and the King's Crown shining upon the breast of his surcoat. He had wanted her dress to be the equal of his livery. Pippin walked over to Diamond and wrapped the deep blue velvet cloak about her shoulders, he bowed to her and then offered her his arm. Diamond could no longer tell if her feet were touching the floor. It seemed to her that she was floating as they left Bag End and headed toward the large pavilion

in the Party Field.

No matter how chill the night air the Festival Ball was always held in a huge pavilion in the Party Field. There were sides on the tent that could be lowered if it was too cold, rainy or, on rare occasions snowing and with hundreds of hobbits dancing inside under the lanterns, warmth was rarely a problem. A dance floor would be laid down, a small stage put up, and a multitude of lanterns hung. An area was also set aside with tables and benches so the dancers could rest their feet and non dancers could sit and watch the dancing. Children scampered about happily as hobbits firmly believed that everyone should enjoy every holiday, festival and feast. And of course, there was food and drink of every kind in abundance, for after all, there is no such thing as a hobbit celebration without food.

Mayor Samwise went to the stage and in his shy, humble manner welcomed everyone to the Festival Ball, then he and Rosie began walking about greeting everyone. That was seen as one of the duties of his office. Sam kept looking toward the dance floor and wishing he and his dear wife were dancing, and Rosie would gently bring him back to the job at hand.

"I promise you my dearest Sam," she whispered in his ear after awhile, "we will dance till our feet hurt tonight, but we can't be disappointing those who want to greet us."

"I'll hold you to that my sweet Rosie." Sam replied as he put one

arm around her waist and hugged her tight.

Pippin was alight with joy at being Diamond's escort. The very first thing he did was to search out his parents and his sisters with their spouses so they could meet his radiant companion. Although they all knew one another, Diamond's long standing reserve and withdrawal from participating in festivities had not allowed them to become well acquainted. They spent some time at a large table chatting happily with Pippin's family while one couple or another from the group would have a turn on the dance floor. Finally Pippin decided the moment had come. He rose to his feet and turned to face Diamond.

"You accepted the last time I asked this, so I will be brave and try again." He smiled broadly, took Diamond's hand in his and adopted his courtly manor. "Will you give me the honor of a dance with you, Diamond of Long Cleeve?"

"But that last time, good sir, we were alone." Diamond replied coyly. She still felt a bit unsure of being out in the crowd and she was trying to make light of it by copying Pippin's mannerism.

Pippin had anticipated her fear. He drew her to her feet, held her close and whispered in her ear. "If I look only at you, Diamond, and you look only at me, then it will be as if we're alone. Dance with me, please. Don't turn this poor hopeful lad down again." He took his lips away from her ear and looked into her eyes, With their gazes fixed on each other he moved them out into the midst of the other dancers.

Without interrupting their own dancing, the eyes of most of the couples on the dance floor turned to watch Peregrin and Diamond. Some of them wondered who the maid was that was with the tall Traveller. Those who recognized Diamond were amazed at the change in her. She seemed to have a glow about her and something in her posture or in the drape of her dress made her appear taller than she was. And that gown! She looked as foreign as Pippin did, the two of them in their silver and sable raiment, styled so differently from anything hobbits wore.

Ever since they had walked into the pavilion, there had been a buzz among the lasses concerning Diamond's dress. Was this the new style? Did it feel strange, wearing a dress that, like a night gown, had no waist? Didn't it go well with those foreign clothes that Pippin was wearing, and so often wore as he rode about the Shire? Who made it, and might they be willing to make one for someone else?

Diamond knew nothing of all this. Her attention had been on Peregrin and his family and while they danced there was no one else in her thoughts but him.

While most smiled to see the handsome couple, there were a few whose reactions were quite different. Persimmone Bolger's eyes glared with indignant envy.

"Who on earth is that little nobody dancing with Pippin?" She asked Violet Boffin. Violet shrugged but Primrose Proudfoot gasped in shock.

"It's Diamond of Long Cleeve! Diamond North-took! She's a seamstress for goodness sake!"

"A seamstress!" Persimmone hissed. "She works for a living! What's he doing with a girl whose family can't support her?"

"I'd be careful Persimmone." Violet whispered. "Remember that Mayor Gamgee's wife was a simple farmer's daughter. Maybe it's fashionable to court lasses from lesser families."

"Dolt!" Persimmone stared Violet down. "And Mayor Gamgee was Frodo Baggins' gardener! Nothing wrong with him marrying a farmer's daughter. He's only Mayor because people like him and elected him to it. But Pippin, and Merry for that matter, they're different! Their families have wealth and status in the Shire and Buckland. Especially Pippin. Now that there's a King and a Kingdom, the Thain of the Shire is an even more important person, or so I've heard, and Peregrin Took is going to be Thain. He's already a Knight. If the old stories are true, that means he's nearly as important as the King himself!"


	9. Chapter 9

9 At the Festival Ball

Pippin and Diamond danced several dances. Once she was out on the dance floor, once her dreams became reality, once she and Peregrin were floating to the music she didn't want to stop. Pippin had to be assertive and firmly escort her back to where his family was sitting and insist she sit down when he noticed she was beginning to tire. They sat and visited while Pippin drank an ale and Diamond had some cider.

"Pippin my dearest cousin!" Merry exclaimed in an overly grandious tone, sounding like lasses do when they are putting on airs. He, Isengrim and Freddy Bolger approached the Took's table. "You've spent absolutely no time with the lads! We know why of course," Merry winked at Diamond who was blushing, "but you really shouldn't desert us completely. Just one ale, come share one ale with us, dearest cousin, and we'll leave you with the fair Diamond."

Pippin's family was laughing at Merry's performance, Pippin hesitated, but Diamond spoke up. "Go ahead Peregrin. I want to speak with Rosie anyway. Come find me when you've had your fill of the lads' bad jokes."

"Are you sure Diamond?" Pippin eyed her carefully trying to read her feelings.

"I'm certain. I need a few moments to talk with Rosie. I'll be fine." In truth she had started to feel a bit anxious and wanted a bit of reassurance from her new found friend.

Pippin stood and moved toward his friends. "All right then," he said. "If you're certain. I'll come and find you when I've taught these lads that they need to find lasses of their own to escort so they can leave me alone with mine."

The lads all laughed, grabbed Pippin and hauled him away.

Diamond couldn't find Rosie anywhere. She wandered around a bit then decided she was still thirsty and headed for the serving tables, sagging under their load of food and drink. She was reaching for a cup of cider when a hand reached out to stop her.

"You don't want that, dear. You want the warm, spiced cider, it's much better."

Diamond turned to find herself face to face with a hobbit maid she didn't know. The girl nodded her head to Diamond.

"I'm Persimmone Bolger." She said smiling.

"And I'm Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve."

"That's the most lovely gown you're wearing. Where ever did you get such a thing? It's so different." Persimmone covetously looked the dress up and down.

"Oh!" Diamond was more than happy to talk about her dress, "My escort, Peregrin Took, had it made for me especially for the Ball. There's a deep blue velvet cloak as well."

"How lovely! You must show it to me. You and Pippin looked quite stunning together."

Persimmone was quite amazed with how friendly she was able to sound . It surprised her that Diamond could not hear the sarcasm coating her words. "Here, let me get you some of the spiced cider, Diamond, it really is very good." Persimmone got a mug and handed it to Diamond, who took a small tentative sip.

"It tastes a bit odd for cider Persimmone." Diamond looked surprised.

"It's the spices dear, and that it's warm instead of chilled. That all makes it taste quite different." Persimmone explained to Diamond while she thought to herself, "It tastes that way because it's mulled wine you little nobody seamstress." To Diamond she continued, "Drink it down fast, it tastes even better that way. Good! Now have another. Each one tastes better than the last!"

"Ummm!" Diamond said as she drank down the second mug of the mulled wine. "You're right! It does!"

"You know, Diamond," Persimmone said, picking up a third mug of wine and switching it with Diamond's empty one, "I've know Pippin Took a long time and I know what he's looking for in a lass. Well, actually, what he's looking for in a wife. I'll tell you if you're interested?"

Diamond was feeling warm. She was also feeling bolder than usual. "Certainly I'm interested!" Diamond said happily. "Who wouldn't be! Peregrin is wonderful!" She began to fan herself but the motion of her hand before her face was making her feel dizzy.

Persimmone noticed Diamond's flushed cheeks and slight swaying. "Don't I know that he is!" Thought Persimmone, while aloud she said. "Well then, come over here with me and I'll share everything I know with you my dear!"

They walked over to a less crowded corner of the pavilion and sat at a table. Diamond, though still oddly warm, was feeling better and more relaxed than she had in a long time. She thought, yes, it was time she made her feelings known to Peregrin. She drained the third mug of wine and then looked at Persimmone with eager eyes. She blinked and squinted as Persimmone seem to be a bit blurry one moment though quite clear the next.

"Well first of all, Diamond, you must make it clear to him that he, if I may be so bold, arouses your desires. Do you know what I mean, dear?"

"Oh yes, Persimmone! No problem with that, he truly does that already." A small hiccough popped out of Diamond's throat. "I just didn't think it proper," she gigled as she awkwardly leaned forward toward Persimmone, "to say anything."

"You must tell him and show him dear. Snuggle up to him. Get him to look at that necklace and your other charms."

Diamond's hand went to the elegant necklace that rested on her chest. She giggled again. "My charms!" She looked down at her cleavage. "Yes, I do have those."

Persimmone was enjoying this, it was all so easy. "Then you must assure him that you feel more than ready to be the Mistress of Great Smials. Point out to him how nice you look in such fine clothes and jewels."

"Yes, I can do that." Diamond laughed loudly, adding, "With my charms too. I lock . . . I lo . . . they're nice in my gown too."

"Yes, well. Quieter, Diamond. We don't want to ruin things."

Diamond put her finger over her lips and nodded knowingly, then the effect was ruined as she hiccoughed again, starting a fresh bout of giggles.

Persimmone wondered if she hadn't given Diamond too much of the mulled wine. She had never set out to get someone drunk before and had no idea how much mulled wine it would take . . . nor how long it would last. "And tell him you can hardly wait to go to Gondor where your dress will suit the court of the King."

Diamond was still emitting little giggles. Persimmone figured she better be done with this quickly and get Diamond with Pippin as soon as she could. "Do you think you can remember all that dear?"

"Yes indid . . . dood . . . indeed!" Diamond said and giggled some more.

"Then you're all ready, my dearest Diamond. There is Pippin, with the lads by the ale barrels. Go to him and tell him you must talk to him immediately." Persimmone got Diamond to her feet and pushed her in Pippin's direction. "Go now, and don't tell him that I told you all his secrets!" Diamond turned and wiggled her fingers in farewell, stumbling in the process though managing not to fall. Persimmone followed at a distance, she wasn't going to miss the coming fireworks.

Pippin jumped a bit in surprise as Diamond rather roughly grabbed his arm. She looked up at him with a rather brazen expression.

"Come away my dearest Peregrin!" She said loudly. "I have quite decided I don't wish to share you after all." She giggled as she started pulling him away from his friends. "Come along, come along!"

Freddy nudged Merry while raising a questioning eyebrow. Merry's mind was rememebering other lasses who had acted so giddy with Pippin. He frowned. Perhaps he had been as hasty as Pip in his judgement of Diamond. Isengrim was thinking of his father . . . but he shook the thoughts from his head. He knew that Diamond never drank ale or wine.

Pippin allowed himself to be tugged on and shoved along until they were outside of the pavilion.

"You really must put your arms around me, dear Peregrin." Diamond said as she pushed herself tightly against his chest and wrapped her arms around Pippin's waist. He hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. Something just did not seem right.

"Now, now I must tell you . . . tell you what?" Diamond giggled and looked up into Pippin's eyes. "Why is he swaying?" She thought, then giggled again. "Oh yes! I need to tell you that I want to be the mistress of Gondor and go to the Kings court at Great Smials!"

Diamond hiccoughed and tried hard to get Pippin to hold still.

"Diamond?" Pippin was beginning to understand what was wrong. If he hadn't just finished a couple of half-pints, he would have noticed the smell of mulled wine on her breath. As it was he hadn't been sure if the scent was that or the spiced cider.

"No! No inter . . . inter . . . no not letting me talk Mr. Peregrin Took! I like wearing pretty dresses. And I like you. And . . ." She hiccoughed and burped at the same time. "And I'm going to wear jewelry, and," Diamond sniffed and her voice caught as tears started down her cheeks, "and this is . . . is . . . n't right. Is it?" She tried to pull back a bit from their embrace but instead lost her balance. Pippin held her up and walked her back into the pavilion while her crying grew stronger and she kept repeating that it "isn't right." He led her to an empty table near the open tent flap. He gently sat her down on the bench then knelt in front of her. Diamond was perspiring and crying and swaying in small circles.

"Diamond." Pippin said but she didn't seem able to hear him. He shook her lightly.

"Diamond!" She looked at him with blinking watery eyes and hiccoughed again. "What have you been drinking Diamond?"

"Hot funny cider tasting. Tasting ceder. Cider."

"Who gave it to you Diamond? Diamond!" Pippin shook her again as her eyes closed and her head lolled over to one side for a moment before she slowly brought it upright again. He had to fight a flood of panic rising in his brain.

"Pers . . . Persamoney." Diamond grinned a lopsided grin.

Pippin's grip tightened on Diamond's arms, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Persimmone? Was it Persimmone, Diamond?"

Diamond burped again and shook her head yes, her head flopping forward toward Pippin's shoulder.

"Pippin?"

He turned his head quickly to see his sister Pimpernel standing to his left. He looked around and saw that all three of his sisters were standing there looking very concerned at he and Diamond.

"What is going on here?" Pearl whispered sharply.

"Persimmone Bolger." The name came harsh and cold from Pippin's lips. "Persimmone got Diamond drunk, on mulled wine I think." He looked at his youngest sister.

"Will you sit down and hold her Vinca?" Pervinca sat down and put her arms around Diamond who immediately slumped over onto Pervinca's shoulder.

Pippin stood up and looked down at Diamond. He reached out and gently stroked her shining chestnut hair with trembling fingers. He stood that way a few moments before straightening his shoulders and putting his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"I'm going to kill her!" His voice was icy. "I'm going to find her and kill her!"

"Pippin!" Pearl grabbed his hand and moved it from the sword. "I know you don't mean that." He looked at Pearl, his green eyes fiery. "Alright, you want to mean it, dear brother, but you know better. There are better ways to handle someone like Persimmone."

"Fine, I'll . . . I'll . . ." Pippin had to discard every thought that came to his mind and he started to see the bind he was in. He finally sighed heavily, looking defeated. "I'll do nothing to her, she's a lass and I can't touch her."

"Exactly." Said Pimpernel. "But we can, Pippin."

"I'm a little too old to be having my sisters fighting my fights for me, even if you are all older than I." He said with a wry grin.

Pearl smiled and put her hand to her younger brother's cheek. "We know Pippin and if we were discussing a lad we would gladly step aside and let you handle things. But as you just observed, Persimmone is a lass, a wretched, nasty, perverse and obnoxious lass, but a lass none the less. As such, it is thoroughly improper for you do anything to her."

"But," Pimpernel interjected, "as I said before, we can. If you will wait here a moment I'll find Rosie and the two of you can take poor, dear Diamond back to Bag End while the three of us see to Persimmone Bolger."

Pippin considered the plan and then nodded to his sisters. Pimpernel was soon back with Rosie in tow. Pippin picked up the now sleeping Diamond then he and Rosie slipped out of the pavilion and over to Bag End.

Persimmone had followed close behind Diamond so she could see and hear what would happen, but stayed in the crowd enough to not be noticed. It had immediately become clear that her victim was more intoxicated than she had intended her to be. Persimmone quietly moved away, returning to her friends Violet and Primrose. After awhile, the look in her friends eyes alerted Persimmone to the fact that someone had come up behind her. Turning, she met the calm expressions of the three Took sisters. She could feel the blood leaving her face. She knew she had overstepped her bounds.

"Persimmone Bolger!" Gushed Pervinca. "Well we haven't seen you in ages! It's been just ages hasn't it sisters?"

"Oh yes!" Pearl said with an overly bright smile on her face. She slipped her arm around Persimmone's right arm and started walking her away from her friends. Persimmone was too startled to react. "Simply too long!"

"And we have so missed your company Persimmone." Pimpernel took hold of Persimmone's left arm and fell into step with her older sister. Pervinca took her place behind them and the four started to make their way through the crowded pavilion.

Persimmone turned and looked beseechingly at Violet and Primrose. They slowly raised their hands and waved good-bye, making no move to interfere with the formidable Tooks.

"Where are you taking me?" Persimmone rasped. Her mouth had gone dry, her throat felt tight.

"We just really must have a quiet chat with you, Persimmone." Said Pearl, much too cheerily for Persimmone's comfort.

"Somewhere outside." Pimpernel added, smiling maliciously.

"It's so dreadfully crowded and stuffy in here." Commented Pervinca from behind them.

Persimmone struggled a little against the strong grips of Pearl and Pimpernel but the Took lasses knew well what they were doing and she couldn't get away.

"You aren't going to fuss are you?" Pervinca said cheerily from behind Persimmone. "I really don't think you want everyone staring at you."

They made their way to the back garden of Bag End. The Took sisters knew this garden well and headed straight towards their goal. In one corner, where little streams of water would come off the hill when it rained, stood a large rain barrel and soon the group of lasses were standing next it. The barrel was nearly full to the top as it had rained most of the day two days before and off and on for a full week before that.

"You know, Persimmone, you look a bit flushed. Doesn't she look overly warm to you, sisters?" Pervinca asked as though it were a perfectly innocent question.

Persimmone fought to back away from the barrel but Pearl and Pimpernel held her to the spot. In one practiced motion, for they had defended their younger brother's honor more than once in his life, Pearl and Pimpernel lifted Persimmone by her arms, Pervinca grabbed her ankles, and they plunged the offensive wench head first into the water.

". . . seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" Pervinca counted as her sisters held Persimmone under the water. As she said "twenty" they lifted Persimmone's head and shoulders above the water.

"How dare you!" Persimmone spluttered.

"Wrong!" Exclaimed Pearl. "How dare you! You've angered our brother and insulted our beloved cousin Diamond. How dare you, Persimmone Bolger!" And they returned her head to the barrel.

" . . . nineteen, twenty!" Pervinca ended her second count.

"You shall . . . all . . . pay for . . . this!" Persimmone panted as her head cleared the surface of the water.

"Wrong again!" Said Pimpernel. "You are paying, for your impertinence!" Again the water sloshed in the barrel.

" . . . twenty!" Crowed Pervinca, finishing her third count.

"I'm . . . I . . ." Persimmone coughed, " . . . I'm sorry!" She gasped

"Finally the right answer!" Pearl said triumphantly. "And what else do you have to say?" The sisters still held Persimmone's head near the water.

"That I won't do anything to Pippin again?" It was more a question than a statement and Persimmone was now shivering.

"That's right!" Pearl said with syrupy sweetness. "You won't do anything to Pippin or Diamond because you will never come any where near either of them again, will you Persimmone?"

"No" Persimmone's lower lip was trembling.

"You won't say anything to hurt or offend or bring any dishonor to them, will you Persimmone?" Pearl's sweet tone gained a certain edge to it.

"No." Persimmone eyed the water fearfully.

"Because who will every hobbit in the Shire believe? You, you conniving little worm, or the Tooks of Great Smials?" Pearl put her face close to Persimmone's. Any trace of sweetness was gone from Pearl's voice.

"They will believe you." Persimmone was in tears. "Wretched, nasty, rude, bossy Tooks!" She thought. "Terrible Tooks. Whoever gets Pippin deserves them!"

"Who will they believe?" Pearl demanded again to make sure the message was clear.

"The Tooks of Great Smials."

"That's right. You had best not forget it ever again Persimmone Bolger." Pearl's voice made it clear that the sisters of Peregrin Took would never forget.

With one more smooth and practiced move, the sisters twisted Persimmone about and dunked her rear end into the barrel, let her sit till her dress and petticoats were soaked through, and then yanked her out. The Took sisters marched Persimmone back into the pavilion. They led her to the center of the dance floor and left her, dripping wet from head to toe, for every hobbit at the Festival Ball to see.


	10. Chapter 10

10 The Morning After

Pippin sat with his face in his hands beside the bed where Diamond lay sleeping off the effects of the mulled wine. Merry sat off to the side, in a chair by the hearth. He was feeling rather guilty for jumping to such a bad conclusion when Diamond had accosted Pippin. He rushed over to Bag End as soon as he had heard the truth of the matter from Pippin's sisters. At least he could be a supportive presence to his dearest friend this night.

Diamond had been sick while Rosie was helping her into her night gown and again just after Rosie had put her to bed. Now she lay pale and fragile looking , her hair damp with perspiration. Pippin felt horrible. He had wanted Diamond to finally enjoy herself at a Festival. He had only wanted her to be happy.

Pippin reached over and took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Then he uncurled her fingers and rested her hand against his cheek. He snuggled his face into her soft palm and sighed as tears ran down his face. He hoped this wouldn't send Diamond back into hiding from the dancing and fun. He found himself hoping a lot of things and all of them involved Diamond.

He and Merry sat with her through the night and into the day, Pippin holding her hand and cooling her face with a damp cloth, Merry keeping an eye on his cousin. Pip kept insisting that he didn't feel hungry and Rosie and Sam worried about his not eating. His cousin knew that it wasn't unusual for the lad when he was upset. He would either eat constantly or very little when the worries of life hung heavy upon him. Merry had shown up at the table for first breakfast without Pippin, taking a tray back for him when he was finished. Sam brought a tray of food for them at second breakfast after which Merry decided to get some rest. He gave Pippin's shoulder a firm squeeze as he headed for the door. Pippin reached up and squeezed his cousin's hand in response, then Merry headed for his bedroom. At elevenses Sam brought another tray. Pippin thanked him, but it was still sitting there untouched when Diamond started to awaken near noon.

"What's . . ." she gulped and looked a little greenish, "what's that smell?"

"Diamond! You're . . . it's . . . uh, just a moment." Pippin hurriedly grabbed the tray and took it out of the room and set it on the floor in the tunnel. He then opened the window in Diamond's room and returned to her side.

"Is that better?"

"I'm not sure." Her head ached, her tongue felt dry and too big for her mouth and she was not sure she could move very much even if she had wanted to. "Why do I feel so awful, Peregrin? Have I been ill?" Her eyes remained closed as the light from the window was making them, and her head, hurt.

A cool cloth was gently placed over her eyes, Pippin's voice was quiet and soothing.

"Not really sick, Diamond, but not well either." He took her hand before saying what he had to say next. He was afraid of hurting or angering her. "Have you ever drunk ale or wine before?"

"No," her lips turned down and she was obviously annoyed at the question, "of course not, Peregrin. You know what it did to my father." She sighed and groaned a little, the small outburst making her head spin a bit. "Isengrim has ale occasionally, and I don't begrudge him, he's never drunk from it, but I had decided that I would never drink either wine or ale." Even though her eyes were covered, she turned her head slightly toward Pippin. "Why do you ask?"

"You were drunk, Diamond. Drunk and sick on mulled wine that Persimmone Bolger gave you to drink." The fierceness in his voice surprised Diamond. "I think she was hoping that if you acted and spoke as she told you to that I would quit . . ." he hesitated, unsure of how to say what he needed to say, "that I would not return to the North Farthing, but stay here instead." It wasn't a completely true statement but not a falsehood either.

"Why would she care about that?"

Pippin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lie to Diamond but he didn't want to tell her about what had happened between himself and Persimmone. And, although he hoped his gift of the cloak and gown made his feelings for her somewhat clear, this wasn't how he wanted to tell Diamond that he cared for her, or that Persimmone had hoped to drive them apart.

"I quite forgot something." Pippin stood quickly and backed away from the bed. "Rosie said she wanted to know when you awakened as she would mix a tonic for you that would help you feel better. I'd best go and tell her you're awake." He turned toward the door.

"Will you be coming back, Peregrin?" Diamond asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure." Pippin said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. "I'll send Rosie."

Isengrim North-took had left for Long Cleeve, needing to be home when his younger siblings returned from being at the Harvest Festival with their friends. He wasn't looking forward at all to their questions, they had all seen Persimmone brought into the pavilion by Peregrin's sisters then left to stand dripping water all over the dance floor. He hated leaving his older sister in the care of folks who were practically strangers, even though he felt Peregrin was nearly family. Isengrim asked him to send word to Long Cleeve letting the family know how Diamond handled the news of what had happened. It was a sore spot in his family's life and no mistake, but he left Hobbiton totally assured that Peregrin laid no blame for the incident on Diamond. He knew it would be an anxious trip back home to the North Farthing.

Sam looked over at his distraught friend and his heart ached for him. Pippin had been his usual cheery energetic self when he and the North-tooks had arrived at Bag End. His letter asking about bringing them had said nothing about Diamond in particular, but Rosie had guessed what was happening when the dress box had arrived from Great Smials and she had passed her suspicions on to Sam. Once Pippin, Diamond and Isengrim had arrived, it had been easy for even Sam to see that Pippin was smitten with Diamond.

Merry was still asleep, so Sam alone was left to console Pippin who sat at the table in Bag End's kitchen, the very image of despair.

"All I wanted was for her to be happy," Pippin said forlornly, "to find out that she could be a part of the festivities, that she didn't have to hide any more. Who knows what she will think now? She may even hold me responsible. I should not have gone off with Merry and the lads." Pippin's forehead thumped down onto his arms that were crossed on the table in front of him.

"Perhaps she won't be thinkin' nothin' bad at all, Pippin. She seems a smart one. She's taken to Rosie, and Rosie to her. From what I heard last night, your sisters like her as well. She even seemed to have fun talkin' to folks whilst we walked around the Festival yesterday. She certainly will remember that they all treated her fair and kindly." Sam reached over and patted Pippin on his slumped shoulder. "She'll know that that Persimmone is a bad 'un."

"Humph." Mumbled Pippin.

"What? You don't figure she's smart enough?"

"Yes!" Pippin's head came up and his eyes flashed. "She's very intelligent Sam, but she's been so hurt. She feels so few things have gone well in her life. Maybe she'll think this is some sort of omen. Some sign that she can't have the joy she wants to have."

Sam noted the color rising in his old friend's face and the fire in Pippin's eyes, all in defense of Diamond, and he smiled. Frodo would be amazed at how the lad was growing up, Sam thought with a sigh, wishing as he often did, that his dear friend was still with them at Bag End. He still wasn't all that comfortable with being an advisor to Merry and Pippin, though they had begun to seek his advice shortly after Frodo had left. Now that he was Mayor, Sam figured they would do so even more, as would their fathers - at least on official matters. Sam wondered if life would ever stop surprising him. Things had surely changed since the times when he had been nothing more than Mr. Frodo's gardener. He got to his feet, went over to Pippin and leaned close to his ear.

"Maybe you need be showin' some of this here fire on her behalf to Miss Diamond." Sam voice was soft and encouraging. "That just might chase away her fears." Sam patted Pippin's back as he straightened up. "I need to be seein' to the children's nap time. I think they'd love to have a story from their Uncle Pippin. Come on, we'll let Rosie and Diamond have time for some female chat."

Pippin smiled a weary smile and joined Sam on his way to the children's rooms.

Diamond sat in her bed with tears streaming down her face. She had asked Rosie to tell her everything that had happened the night before.

"What ever will Peregrin think of me now? Accosting him like that! Having to be carried home? He must think me a fool to be tricked so easily. He wasn't even sure he would come back and sit with me." Diamond sniffed, then blew her nose on the handkerchief

that Rosie had handed to her when the tears began to fall.

Rosie grinned a bit at Diamond's calling herself a fool. All too often that word had been used to describe Pippin and all the other Tooks. Rosie sat on the bed with one leg folded under her so she was facing Diamond.

"He thinks just that my dear, that you were fooled by some one who wanted to hurt you both. Believe my sayin' that he puts no blame on you." Rosie chuckled a bit and patted Diamond's leg that was next to her beneath the covers. "Pimpernel told me he wanted to kill that nasty Persimmone Bolger, and even had his hand to his sword. No! No Diamond!" Rosie quickly reached out to calm the shocked lass. "He wouldn't have hurt her, dear. His sisters though, they took care of her but good, as I told you. But he knew Persimmone was all to blame. He has naught but care and concern for you."

"Truly!" Diamond sat up taller and her face brightened.

"Would he trouble so over a lass he cared naught for? Orderin' that beautiful dress for you and surprisin' you with it. Wantin' you to look as fine in your gown as he did in his armor and all. He's watched your every move the whole time you've been here, even Sam noticed. Merry and your brother noticed too, they told me so. And since gettin' you back to Bag End last night he's not left your side, he's not eaten nor slept, all for worryin' over you."

"I don't know, Rosie. I . . ." Diamond lowered her eyes, her voice growing shy and quiet. "I don't know much about lads and their ways. My Mother died before she told me much about courting and . . . well . . . I hid away from the fellows for so long . . ." She looked at Rosie with a sad faraway look. "I thought it was because we're kin that Peregrin was being so caring. Defending Took family honor or such a thing. I know I care for him, but . . ." Diamond lowered her eyes and blushed at this admission of her affections. "I never ever really thought that some one like Peregrin could care for me. And then I go and become an embarrassment to him as my father always was to me."

"You're no embarrassment to him Diamond and I hope you're not thinkin' you're not good enough for him because of his titles and such, 'twould hurt him badly if you thought that."

"No, not that. But I'm a lass who had to work to support herself and her family because my father was a drunkard. Father died along the roadside after begging some of the ruffians for ale during the Dire Year. Pippin's family is important and respected. Why would Peregrin Took want the daughter of such a hobbit as my father?" Diamond's head hung to her chest, her tears falling anew.

Rosie moved closer to Diamond and hugged her tight while rubbing her back and stroking her hair to sooth the poor lass. "You needn't fear Diamond, my dear." Rosie crooned softly. "Pippin knows you had nothin' to do with your father's troubles and I'm very sure 'tis not your father or his reputation that Pippin sees when he's lookin' at you." Rosie gave Diamond a little squeeze for reassurance. "There's a childhood friend of Pippin's who is too often at the ale. Pippin has seen what it's done to him and his. He would never hold aught against you for how your father was." At that, Rosie felt Diamond relax a bit in her embrace.

"I've never had a friend like you, Rosie." Diamond's voice was rough from crying. "You have been so kind to me."

"You're a sweet lass, Diamond and if you have a good talk with Pippin and work out all the feelin's you have between you, well, 'twould make me happy to see you two makin' each other happy."

Diamond relaxed even more and she yawned. "I'll do that Rosie. I'll talk to him, I promise."

"Good. Now you just lay yourself back down for now and get some more rest. Tomorrow will come in good time, a new day for a new start." Rosie tucked Diamond in and kissed her gently on the forehead. Diamond had a small grin on her lips as she slept.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Dark Memories

Story time, or rather "stories time", had gone well. Sam had allowed Pippin to tell the children two stories. The little ones loved it and it kept his young friend from his worries for awhile. With the children now asleep, Pippin and Sam returned to the kitchen.

Sam had been a good cook for most of his life and as the smell of his potato soup and the frying of bacon and mushrooms filled the air in preparation for afternoon tea, Pippin had to admit that he really was feeling hungry. Sam smiled to himself, his plan to whet Pippin's appetite by starting to cook had worked.

Rosie came into the kitchen and reported that Diamond was sleeping again and that it would be best to just let her sleep until she woke up on her own. Pippin ate a bit of the potato soup, mushrooms and bacon that were served and then asked to be excused to be with Diamond. When Sam went in later to call Pippin for dinner he found him asleep in the overstuffed chair and foot stool that had been pulled up to Diamond's bed the night before. His left arm was stretched out, his hand resting on her pillow, his fingers intertwined in her hair.

"It won't hurt nothin' to just leave him to sleep there." Sam said aloud to himself as he went to get an extra quilt out of a drawer in the wardrobe. "No sense in makin' him get up just to go back to sleep." Sam tucked the quilt around Pippin and then reached over and tousled his hair. It was a show of affection that he would no longer do to his friend when he was awake but that he often had done when Pippin would visit and fall asleep in a chair after reading or telling stories to one of Sam's children. "Little Pippin," Sam said and sighed. "She's a wonderful lass, tell her how you feel and marry the girl, then have little ones of your own to tell your tales to." He tousled Pippin's curls again and then went to have dinner with his family.

Diamond awoke, startled by some noise in the night. Moonlight came in through the round window casting its blue glow over the room. The noise came again and she realized that it was in the room with her, from the side of the bed to which her back was turned. She wasn't sure at first if she wanted to roll over and see what was there, then chided herself for being childish. Just as she started to roll over she jumped as a loud groan of pain came from behind her, followed by some one saying "Merry". She rolled over to see Pippin, lit with moon light, in the chair beside her bed. His restlessness had caused the quilt to slide off him a bit and his left hand was at his chest clutching his scarf. His eyes were closed but his face was twisted with pain.

"No!" He said in a raspy voice. "No, don't hurt him! No! Merry!"

Diamond sat up and moved to the edge of the bed nearest to Pippin. He was obviously having a nightmare but she wasn't sure if she should try to wake him or not. His breath was coming in gasps and he moaned again as though he was in agony.

"At least . . . at least he's not hurting Merry." He whispered through clenched teeth. "At least not Merry."

He groaned again then went suddenly rigid. Pippin's eyes had opened but Diamond knew he was not seeing the cozy bedroom at Bag End. His stare was fixed and his eyes wide with terror.

"I'm a hobbit." He said in a strained whisper. Then after a few moments: "Tell him he can't have this dainty!" The words made no sense to Diamond but as Pippin began to tremble from head to foot she knew she could take watching this no longer. She reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Peregrin!" Diamond said loudly but got no response. "Peregrin Took!" She yelled and shook him harder. Quicker than she could see his left hand had grabbed her throat and his right, fisted, had stopped mere inches from her cheek. His wide staring eyes were still unseeing and empty, then he blinked twice and the green eyes were Pippin's once again. But now they opened wide in a different kind of shock, he saw Diamond's horror stricken face, his fist at her cheek and, he gulped in a breath and held it, his own hand around her throat.

"Diamond!" Her name was a soft whisper as the breath he held rushed out of his lungs. Slowly his grip on her loosened and his hand fell to his lap, his fist relaxed and that arm also dropped. He stared at her opened mouthed for several seconds before he once again whispered "Diamond."

His chin dropped to his chest and his hands rose to cover his face. "What have I done?" He moaned and Diamond could tell he had started to weep. Afraid, hoping he wouldn't turn on her again, she reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

"What were you dreaming, Peregrin?" She asked softly. He shook his head no, but said nothing.

"You haven't hurt me. I'm alright, Peregrin. But what were you dreaming that was so painful, so terrifying?" She started to gently rub his shoulder.

"No, I can't." Came his muffled answer from behind his hands.

"I told you my hurts, Peregrin. I know they weren't as horrible as this dream had to be, still . . ." She hessitantly brushed her fingers through his hair, "Still, I told you my fears that I've shared with no one else." Diamond gently touched the back of his left hand. "What were you dreaming?"

He suddenly grabbed her hand and held it away from himself. He turned to look at her with an angry glare. "No! Don't touch me that way! What comfort can it bring? I'm broken, damaged, haunted forever! Don't touch me that way, or you'll be hurt too!"

Diamond's hand that he held was starting to ache from the tightness of his grip. With a sudden boldness she didn't quite understand Diamond pulled her hand free only to reach for Pippin again, this time to lightly caress the side of his face at his hairline as she had that day she found him lying injured at the ravine.

Her voice was soft and almost sensual. "I will touch you if I choose to, Peregrin Took, and what comfort it brings depends on what comfort you accept." Her touch was as light as a breath. Pippin shuddered, closed his eyes and brought his hand to hers, this time though he pressed her hand more firmly to his cheek instead of pulling it away.

"No one knows all of it except Merry and Sam." His voice was emotionless. "Merry went through most of it with me and Sam went through worse with Frodo. No one else knows all of it."

Diamond quietly repeated, "Tell me. What were you dreaming?"

"The dreams are different than reality was." Pippin began in the same flat voice. "Sometimes things are in the wrong order. Sometimes things happen in the dreams that didn't really happen. I'll tell you the reality."

He kept his eyes closed and Diamond could sense that he was seeing everything that had happened with his mind's eye. Another tremor ran through Pippin as he brought his two wrists together in front of him.

"We were captured by orcs, Merry and I, by Uruk-Hai. Boromir died trying to protect us. He died right in front of us, well he was dying when the Uruk-Hai grabbed us. We couldn't help him. It was horrible."

Pippin took in a shuddering breath and went on "They tied us up like this." He motioned with his held together hands. "The rope was hard and rough and tore at our skin. Our ankles were bound as well. They carried us about with their heads stuck between our arms and our hands pulled down about their necks." Pippin moved his arms apart while keeping his wrists together to show what he meant. "This pulled our wrists against the ropes tighter, the ropes cut even deeper into our wrists and our arms felt like they were going be pulled off by our own weight hanging from them. If they tired of carrying us they would untie our legs and make us run. The Uruk-Hai were tall, tall as men and it took three of our strides to one of theirs. We soon tired but if we went too slowly they would whip the backs of our legs. I could see Merry ahead of me with his blood dripping down his legs. That hurt me worse than my own whip-cuts, seeing Merry bleeding. If we stumbled they would seize us and drag us for a bit then make us run again till we could run no more. Then they would carry us again."

He stopped and took in several short breaths. The pain he was remembering was etched on his face, making him look old and sick. "When they would stop, they would throw us hard onto the ground and, if we were conscious at all we would lie as though we were unconscious; not moving, hardly breathing. If we moved too much they would kick us, if we were close enough to try to talk and they heard us, they kicked us. They were supposed to deliver us to Saruman 'alive and unspoiled'. We got as sick of hearing that as most of the orcs did. They still hit us and kicked us every chance they got."

Pippin swallowed hard and licked his lips. He needed a few seconds before he could continue. "One of them started on Merry one night, slapping him, hitting him, and badgering him about why we were so important to Saruman. Merry didn't say a thing, just took the blows. I laid there wishing the orc was hurting me instead of Merry when he walked over and grabbed me by my throat. He curled his fingers around till his nails dug into my neck and then dragged me over to Merry. 'Maybe if I hurt this one you'll talk, little rat.' The orc hissed as he spoke. "Will that loosen your tongue, little scum?' He shook me by my neck and started to squeeze so I couldn't breathe. I gasped and fought for a breath, hanging from his hand, feeling the pressure build in my head and hearing my pulse pounding in my ears. Merry didn't speak and I didn't want him to. We had to protect Frodo and the rest of our friends. Just as I felt I was going to swoon from the lack of air the orc set me down and loosened his grip enough for me to breath. 'Well, little rat," he said to Merry while I was coughing and gasping in as much air as I could with his hand still clutching my throat, 'I can do that to him lots before he dies from it. Shall I show you or will you talk?' "

Pippin paused again. His hands, which he still held together, went to his scarf and clutched it tight. "That orc was into his third time choking me when his leader, a foul beast named Grishnak, came up, saw what he was doing and yelled 'Follow orders you maggot!' and cut the orc's head off. Grishnak pulled me out of the dead orc's grip and tossed me away from Merry. 'Not a sound out of either of you, if you know what's good for you!' he shouted and he stomped off. I could feel blood on my neck from where the orc's nails had dug in. My throat hurt so badly that I could hardly breathe. I couldn't have talked to Merry even if I had dared to try, but we were close enough to see each other and we nodded our heads to show we were all right. It wasn't long after that that we escaped."

Pippin moved his hands apart and started to rub his wrists. "I told you the Ent-draughts made Merry and I taller. Well, the water of the Entwash also seemed to help heal our wounds." Pippin finally opened his eyes and looked at the wrist he was rubbing. "We should have had horrible scars on our wrists and legs, but they are very faint. They're there . . . they're there but you can barely see them."

He continued to rub his wrists as he turned his head and looked at Diamond. There was a depth of pain and sorrow in his eyes that was more than she could bear to see. "That's enough." He said. "There was more to the dream than that, more of what really happened but . . . I can't tell you any more right now. The dreams don't come often, but come they do. I fear I'll never be rid of them entirely. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burdened you with this, but you insisted." He hung his head while still rubbing his wrists.

Diamond had taken her hand from Pippin's face while he had relived the terror from his past. She returned to gently running her fingers through his hair. His tale made her heart ache with wishing there was a way for her to help him. She looked at his wrists and gasped. Suddenly, she knew there was something she could say and do to help him.

"Lay your head back and close your eyes Peregrin. Keep them closed until I say you can open them." She said and she gently touched his eyelids as he did as she asked. "Don't say a word." She put her finger tips to his lips and he nodded his head.

Pippin became aware of Diamond taking hold of his left hand and realized that she had raised it to her lips and was gently kissing his wrist.

"What are . . ." He stared to ask, but she interrupted.

"Don't say a word." She repeated then continued to kiss across the back of his wrist. She gave no thought to how bold she was being, no thoughts of how arrousing such actions might be. The memories and the scars pained Peregrin's heart and spirit, and that pained her. She knew well the power of a gentle, healing touch; the power of care and nurture from a loving heart. She had given this sort of love often enough to her siblings after her mother had died.

When she finished, she laid his forearm gently in his lap and picked up his other wrist and did the same to it, kissing it gently then laying it softly down. After a pause and the sounds of her moving, Pippin felt the quilt that covered him being pulled up to his knees, then the feel of gentle kisses on his right ankle. He felt her finger tracing along the outside of his calf then her kisses following where her finger had touched, repeated several times along different lines. Then on the inside of his calf, and then the same on his other ankle and calf. Another pause while the quilt was tucked back around his legs, then the touch of her fingers on his face, turning his head to the right then her kisses on the left side of his neck.

"When I told you of my Mother dying and my Father's problem and the pain it brought me, what did you do with what I told you?" Diamond whispered in his ear.

He kept his eyes closed but still looked puzzled. "I don't understand." He said.

She bit her lower lip a bit as she thought of another way to say what she needed to say. "Did you forget what I said or do you remember it? If you remember it, how well?"

"I remember every word, Diamond." He said tenderly. "I see you sitting on the bench under the grape arbor and I hear your voice. I remember every single word."

She began again to softly touch his face. "You put my memories with your own. My memories are now part of your memories and with that you took away some of the hurt I had. I felt lighter, better than I had felt in years. I will remember every word you spoke tonight. I will see you sitting in this chair in the moonlight, I will hear your pain filled voice and I will remember every single word. I have made your pain my pain so you don't have to bear it alone."

Pippin sighed and tears came to the corners of his eyes. "Why did you kiss my wrists and all?"

"I can see your scars, Peregrin. I don't know why, as you said they are faint and there is only moonlight to see by, but I can see them none the less." She paused and reached to touch the scars she had kissed on his neck the ones from the nails of the orc who had choked him. "Did you ever kiss a child's hurt finger?"

His eyes still closed Pippin grinned and chuckled lightly. "Yes, but I'm no child Diamond."

"But as an adult, why did you kiss the child's finger?"

"To ease the pain in the child's mind."

"Yes, to take some of the hurt away from the child. It may seem silly, as you aren't a child, but it came to me as a way I might lessen your pain. You kept rubbing your wrists as though your memories hurt you physically. I wanted to take away your pain."

"They did hurt." Pippin said as a look of wonder spread across his features. "But now, well . . ." He paused for a moment then took a deep breath and sighed. "Have you ever awakened and, although your mind is awake, you feel like your body is still asleep? As though you can't move because you are so relaxed?"

"Yes."

"I feel like that right now." He said, the wonder on his face now in his voice as well. "As you finished kissing each scar the pain just flowed away. I've never felt so relaxed. I can't move. You have taken the pain, Diamond, from my heart and my body."

She had ended up sitting on the arm of the chair and she now reached over to put her arms around his shoulders and snuggle her face up against his neck. She understood why he didn't return the embrace.

"I love you Diamond." His breath tickled her ear with the whispered words.

"I love you Peregrin." She sighed.

After awhile, when the feeling had returned to his arms, Pippin reached over to take Diamond by the waist and pull her onto his lap. He pulled the quilt off of the bed and wrapped it around her. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable in his arms, then murmured "Goodnight, Peregrin". He kissed her forehead, returned her "Goodnight" and they slept the rest of the night in each other's arms


	12. Chapter 12

12 Up a Tree

Little Elanor Gamgee was up early. She played with her dolls for awhile, fixing them all a good breakfast, then decided to see if any of the grown-ups were awake. She tip-toed into her parents' room, but they were sound asleep. Her Daddy was snoring and did not respond at all when she poked him on his cheek a few times. She went and nudged her Mum, but she just squirmed a little and kept sleeping. Elanor was surprised by this as her Mum was usually awake before she was. She decided her Mum looked so pretty sleeping that she would leave her alone and went to try Uncle Pippin.

Uncle Pippin was always fun to wake up. He would pretend he was asleep letting her nudge him, pull on his hair and jump on him until he would suddenly grab her and tickle her till she could hardly breathe. Then he would hug and kiss her and give her a ride on his shoulders into the kitchen for breakfast. But Uncle Pippin's room was empty. Elanor looked in the wardrobe and under the bed but she couldn't find her Uncle Pippin anywhere.

He hadn't said goodbye to her the night before, so he couldn't have left. Uncle Pippin was always very good about saying goodbye to her, always giving her curls a tug and her forehead a kiss. Maybe he had gone to wake up that nice Diamond lady. Elanor had noticed that Uncle Pippin smiled a lot at Diamond when she wasn't looking, and that Diamond smiled at him when he wasn't looking. Elanor thought it strange they did this but decided it must be something grown-ups do. Elanor liked to smile at people when they were looking at her so she could see if they smiled back.

She went to the room she knew was Diamond's room while Diamond was visiting. The door was not shut tight so she didn't knock before she went in. Next to the bed in the big overstuffed chair were Uncle Pippin and Diamond all wrapped up in quilts. She went up to them and looked closely at their faces. Yes, they were asleep, but why had they fallen asleep in the chair? Elanor looked at Diamond's lap and then on the floor around the chair but there wasn't a book to be seen. Elanor knew her Uncle Pippin and Frodo-lad or Rose often fell asleep in a chair when he read to them, well, and with her sometimes too, but there was no book. If Uncle Pippin wasn't reading to Diamond, what was she doing on his lap? Maybe he had been telling her his own stories from his travels with Daddy, Uncle Merry and Uncle Frodo.

Then Elanor frowned, maybe Diamond was still sick and he had been holding her to help her feel better. Her Mum and Daddy held her and her brother and sister and Baby Merry on their laps when any of them were not feeling well. Diamond had been sick yesterday and Mum hadn't let Elanor go into Diamond's room. But if Diamond was still sick, Elanor thought, maybe she ought to tell her Mum about it so she could make Diamond a tonic or some special tea. Elanor reached out and softly touched Diamond's face, "Don't worry Diamond," she whispered, "my Mum will make you all better." and then Elanor headed back to her parent's room.

Sam and Rosie, in their night clothes and robes, looked around the door of Diamond's room, grinned at each other, then went in. They had gotten an interesting report from a worried Elanor and had come to see things for themselves.

"It looks like they've talked out their troubles." Rosie said, smiling down at Pippin and Diamond, snuggled together in the chair.

"Think we should wake them or let them sleep?" Sam asked as he gave his wife a squeeze around her waist.

"You will let them sleep, if you value your lives." The supposedly sleeping Pippin said without opening his eyes, causing Rosie and Sam to startle. "Although a knock on the door when breakfast is ready would be greatly appreciated." Pippin added, opening one eye and grinning at the Gamgees.

"Did someone say breakfast is being served in here this morning?" Merry appeared behind the Gamgees, scratching his head and blinking his eyes awake.

Rosie bent down and gave Pippin a light kiss on the forehead. "Glad to hear you say that. I'll fix a grand big breakfast now that Pippin Took has his appetite back. We'll send Elanor to fetch you when it's ready. She'll be right relieved to hear that Diamond isn't ill."

"Why would she have thought that?" Pippin opened his other eye and looked a bit concerned.

"Elanor woke up early and was searchin' for a grown up who was awake this mornin'. She and came in to wake her Mum because she thought that Diamond must be still sick as she was sleepin' sittin' on your lap." Sam explained with a grin while Pippin blushed.

Merry looked confused. "Why is she on his lap?"

"You just tell that dear little one of yours that everything is fine." Diamond murmured as she nuzzled Pippin's neck with her nose. "Tell her that her Uncle Peregrin was afraid of the dark and, as he is too big to sit on my lap to be comforted, I had to sit on his."

Everyone laughed and Pippin hugged Diamond tightly. Diamond gave him a little kiss on his cheek then sat up. "I'll come help with breakfast Rosie." She said as she wiggled off Pippin's lap. "I'm feeling much better and I want to be of some help for a change. I'll just get my robe and come with you." Rosie and Diamond left, each with an arm around the other and giggling.

Pippin used his arms to push himself up a bit straighter in the chair, groaning a little as he did so. "I'm not so sure I will make it to breakfast." He said in a slightly whiney voice.

"Good!" Merry said cheerily. "More for me. I'm off to get presentable." He turned as though to leave but hesitated. "Oh, and Pippin," he looked back at his cousin, "I expect the full explanation of this from you before I leave this morning."

"Yes, Father." Pip answered mockingly. Merry grinned then headed for his own room.

"And why won't you be at breakfast, Peregrin Took, if my Rosie is goin' to extra effort just to fill your empty belly with the best breakfast in the Shire?" Sam's face and voice were stern.

"Because, my dearest Samwise Gamgee, I have no feeling in my legs. How long have you ever sat with a full grown lass on your lap?"

The morning passed pleasantly at Bag End. Merry left after second breakfast. He was needed at the Hall to help with compiling the year-end records now that most of the harvest was over. He had a good talk with Pippin and although he felt a bit hurt that someome else had helped his young cousin with his nightmare, he reminded himself as he had before, that someday they would both have wives. Merry had been working at readying his mind to accept that he would not always be the one to help Pip. Diamond moved up higher in Merry's estimation because she had not fled from Pippin in terror; she had weathered the storm.

Diamond and Pippin played with the children while Sam and Rosie took some time together to do the marketing and have elevenses in Hobbiton. Rosie and Diamond prepared a wonderful luncheon and afterwards Pippin asked Diamond if she would like to go for a walk. They walked around Bag End's garden and then down the lane that led along The Hill to New Row. From there they started walking in the Party Field, eventually ending up standing under the mallorn tree.

"Have you ever climbed a tree, Diamond?" Pippin asked as he laid his hand to the trunk of the sturdy tree and looked up into the branches.

Diamond eyed Pippin with suspicion. "Yes," She said slowly, "when I was a little lass playing with Isengrim and his friends." Her eyes narrowed. "You are not suggesting we climb this tree, are you?"

"Oh now Diamond, you're a Took . . . well a North-took, but that's the same thing just North Farthing instead of West Farthing . You can't tell me you're going to say no to a bit of fun?" Pippin's green eyes sparkled with child-like anticipation. "Mellyrn are easy trees to climb. Good sturdy branches fairly close together that go outwards for a ways before turning upward. I climbed them in Lorien. I've climbed this one too."

Diamond looked into his twinkling eyes. They looked even greener than usual, bright and alive. She fell under the spell of them, as had his parents, sisters, aunts and uncles, Merry, Frodo and Sam before her. How could anyone possibly say no to such a look of innocent joy.

"It does sound rather fun. But if you help me up then you'd be below me, Peregrin Took, and I shan't have you looking up my skirts as Isengrim's friends used to do. Climbing trees is all well and good for you lads in your breeches!" Diamond said trying hard to look stern.

Pippin laughed heartily. "If I set you on my shoulder, my good lass in her skirts, and lift you a bit from there you can reach the lowest branch and pull yourself up. I can promise to keep my eyes closed or you can use my handkerchief and blindfold me if you wish. I can pull myself up after you are seated and I'll lead from there."

"I'll not blindfold you if you swear on your honor as a Knight of Gondor that you won't peek." She was trying very hard to not giggle.

Pippin drew himself up to his full height and saluted Diamond in the manner of Gondor, bowing his head and crossing his hands over his chest. Then he raised his head and with the most serious of looks on his face and in his most formal manner of speech said, "I, Peregrin son of Paladin of the Tooks of Great Smials of the West Farthing of the Shire, swear on my honor as a Knight of Gondor to do no thing that will bring to you, Diamond of Long Cleeve, embarrassment or disgrace. I swear also that I will allow no harm to come to you while you attempt this endeavor. Do you accept my oath, Diamond of Long Cleeve?"

Diamond had not expected such a formal pronouncement and felt sorry that she had made him swear so seriously over such a minor thing. "I accept your oath, Peregrin son of Paladin." She said quietly.

Pippin's impish look immediately returned to his eyes as he reached down, grabbed Diamond about the knees and then stood with her now seated on his shoulder. Diamond let out a little shriek of surprise and then giggled. He then held one of her feet in each hand and told her to stand up. She steadied herself against the trunk of the tree and stood on his hands. From there it was easy to get herself seated on the lowest branch of the tree. Pippin then jumped and grabbed the branch she sat on and swung himself up to sit beside her.

"Ready to follow me?" He asked all smiles and dancing eyes.

"Yes!" She laughed.

They slowly made their way up the tree until they were nearly half way to the top and Pippin noticed that Diamond was beginning to look nervous.

"We'll stop here." He said. "Watch how your skirts are and cross a leg across the branch so you can sit with your back to the trunk and you'll be quite safe Diamond." He lent her a hand as she settled herself against the smooth trunk of the tree, then he sat astride the branch in front of her, out further from the trunk.

"Look out through the leaves Diamond." Pippin said in a hushed voice. "Look at our beautiful Shire." She looked out at the town of Hobbiton, at The Water as it ran through the rolling hills with their patchwork of greens and browns all lying peacefully beneath the pale sun of late autumn. It was beautiful indeed. Pippin, however, was not looking at the landscape but at Diamond, at her fair skin, chestnut hair and shining brown eyes. He watched as her head slowly turned and she took in all of the beauty that was laid out as far as the eye could see.

"I have something I need to say to you." Pippin said softly and Diamond quit gazing at the scenery and looked into his eyes. "I had wanted to speak to you at the Festival Ball but," he looked away, "well . . . Then you were asleep. Then I was afraid you might be angry with me. But I do not think you are angry with me anymore, and so I . . . well, I . . . I thought I could talk to you now."

She smiled and gently touched his face. "You brought me up a tree to talk to me?"

He bowed his head and nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then raised his head to return her steady gaze.

"I wanted some place private and, well, memorable."

Diamond's smile widened. "This certainly meets both of those requirements." She said, her smile brightening her words.

"Yes, well . . . it does, yes." Pippin was blushing now. "I haven't been sure of some things. I thought of talking to you back in the North Farthing, but I wasn't sure I should. Even though I thought the Ball would be a good time to talk to you I still really wasn't sure. But now," he looked deeply into her eyes, "after last night I have no doubts or fears. I had to speak with you today."

"Is it urgent, Peregrin?" Diamond was getting concerned.

"Um, it sort of is. It . . ." his expression changed suddenly, "Why do you always call me Peregrin? No one else does, not even my parents."

Diamonds eyes went wide with surprise. "This is what was so important?"

"No! No it isn't, but I just now thought about it. You never have called me Pippin."

"I like Peregrin." Diamond said and smiled. "Everyone else seemed to think of you as, well, as a bit foolish and immature. I just saw something else in your eyes whenever you came to ask me to dance. There was a seriousness in your eyes that I guess they didn't see. I felt 'Peregrin' fit that lad I saw better than 'Pippin' did. I did not want to forget what I saw in you, so I decided I would call you Peregrin." Her brows drew together in concern. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, now that I know why. I am honored that you saw something better in me." His expression grew serious again. "Do you still see that Peregrin in me?"

"Yes."

"Do you see Pippin the somewhat foolish immature Took as well?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes, especially as we are sitting up a tree."

He smiled but he was still serious. "Would you marry both of me?"

Diamond's eyes went wide and Pippin quickly took hold of her as she looked as though she might fall. She said nothing for what to him seemed like hours.

"Diamond?" His voice and hands were shaking.

She shook her head a bit as though coming back to herself after letting her thoughts go elsewhere. What she had heard was beyond any dream she ever dreamed. "Yes!" She said joyfully. "Yes to both of you!"

Pippin placed his hands on the tree trunk on either side of Diamond, so she wouldn't fall, then leaned forward and kissed her long and passionately. A kiss she wholeheartedly returned while hugging him around his waist. When he finally pulled away, he reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a small velvet pouch with a drawstring.

"This is for you."

She took the pouch from him and looked at it for a few seconds before working it open. Inside was a beautiful necklace of silver. An intricate open vine-like design held a single sparkling clear diamond in it's center, the chain was finer than any she had ever seen. Pippin reached over and took the clasp in his fingers and opened it. His hands trembled as he placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. The afternoon light through the mallorn leaves caught the setting and the diamond and set them both aflame.

"It's Elven." Pippin said reverently as he touched the necklace gently with his finger tips. "It's been in the hoard of the Thains for no one knows how long. I remembered it from when my sisters and I would sneak into the deepest storerooms in Great Smials." His eyes had the look of distant memories in them. "We called them the Treasure Caves." He laughed at the childhood name. "This always drew my eye. It was never dull and black like the other silver pieces. I know now that it's mithril, true silver it's sometimes called because it never tarnishes." Pippin's eyes moved from the necklace to Diamond's eyes. "It is rare and priceless . . . like you."


	13. Chapter 13

13 Rearing Its Ugly Head

Getting down out of the tree was harder for Diamond than climbing up had been. It was hard to see to find her footing with her skirts in the way, but Pippin was patient and did not hurry her. When they got to the bottom branch he had her sit down on it. He then jumped down so that he could have her step onto his hands, set her on his shoulder and then lower her to the ground.

They walked hand in hand back up the lane to Bag End, pausing for a kiss before going in the round front door. Sam and Rosie and the children were in the kitchen just about to begin eating dinner when Diamond and Pippin swept into the room still holding hands and smiling broadly. Rosie immediately noticed the beautiful necklace that shone on Diamond's neck.

"We climbed the mallorn tree in the Party Field!" Pippin stated.

"Yes! We went ever so close to the top, I felt so giddy!" Diamond added giggling.

Even Sam could tell that this was not enough of an event to warrant the couple's ruddy complexions, sparkling eyes and tightly clasped hands. He turned to Rosie and winked.

"I'll wager that isn't all that happened to make her giddy."

"They're getting married! Aren't you Uncle Pippin!"

The adults turned open mouthed to stare at the excited six year old Elanor, and then they all began laughing and hugging each other.

"You didn't," Sam held Pippin at arms length so he could look the young Took in the eye, "tell me you didn't really make this lass climb that tree!" Pippin's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Why did I bother with askin' ya." Sam shook his head.

"I had my reasons." Pippin said happily. "I wanted it to memorable. And. . ."

"As though any lass forgets how and where she was asked for her hand in marriage." Rosie interrupted and she gave Diamond another hug.

"And," Pippin continued, "I had been thinking atop the Tower of Ecthelion in Minas Tirith, but that is a long journey and I didn't wish to wait that long. Secondly . . ."

"Still too high off the ground for a normal hobbit." Sam said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"And, if I will not be interrupted further," Pippin narrowed his eyes and glared at Sam, but then laughed, "secondly, I wanted to do something so that Merry would have trouble finding anything grander when he gets around to finding a lass and asking for her hand."

"You've taken care of that and that's for sure! Merry won't even begin to try to out-do a thing such as becomin' betrothed whilst up a tree.!" Sam shook his head over it all while Pippin looked proud of himself.

"I want to get betrowed up a tree, Papa!" Elanor said loudly and her Papa pulled the child to himself and covered her mouth while everyone else laughed.

"Well, my good cooking is getting cold." Rosie said a bit too loudly and pulled Diamond down into the chair beside hers. "Pippin, you just sit down there next to Sam and we'll eat and drink to your happiness."

When bedtime came for the Gamgee brood, Elanor begged that Diamond and Rosie put her to bed so Mum could tell her how she got betrowed and Diamond could tell her all about getting betrowed in trees. Sam did not look at all pleased with the last part but the lasses just giggled at him as they went off towards the children's rooms.

Pippin had become rather quiet as the evening had progressed and he now suggested that he and Sam repair to Sam's study for a mug of ale and a pipe. Sam headed off to the cellar to draw the ale. Joining Pippin in the study, he shut the door, placed the mugs on the small round table between the two easy chairs, and sat down opposite Pippin. Sam watched Pippin as they filled their pipes. He noticed the younger hobbit's hands were shaking and that he spilled a bit of the Longbottom Leaf down his weskit and onto his lap.

"Well, Pippin, Diamond's a right fine lass and I'm happy to see you gettin' yourself settled." Sam said, still watching Pippin carefully.

"Thank you Sam." Pippin finally had his pipe filled and lit but now could not seem to get comfortable in his chair. He squirmed and crossed and re-crossed his legs. He finally sighed and turned a pair of green, round, worried eyes to Sam. "I fear I've put the harvest before the planting again, my friend. I realized as we've sat about and talked this evening that there are things I should have said, should have talked about, should have . . . should have asked her about before I even considered asking for her hand." Pippin shifted again in the large chair. "What do I do now, Sam? Do I speak of and ask about these things now? What if she changes her mind after the betrothal is announced?"

Sam felt deep sympathy for the owner of those wide, anxious eyes. "What do you have to say that could be that awful, Pippin?"

Pippin hung his head and fingered his pipe. He took a few moments to gather himself.

"Some things are minor I suppose. Small requests regarding the wedding, although I know that's usually all the bride's choosing, and where we shall live afterwards. Small things. But two things worry me greatly Sam."

"Which worries you the least of the two, Pippin? Start there." Sam's voice was calm and reassuring"

"Merry." Pippin sighed. "What if she doesn't understand about Merry."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What about Mr. Merry?" He asked slipping back into his old use of formal address.

"Will she understand that he is more like a brother to me than just a cousin? Will she understand that there will be times I just have to be with Merry? That there are going to be things that I have to share with him not with her?" Pippin leaned forward in his anxiousness.

Sam grinned at Pippin, though his eyes had a sadness to them. He knew the lad was talking about his darker times, the times when memories off the horrors of the Quest would threaten to overwhelm the normally unquenchably cheery hobbit. But he knew he had words of encouragement to offer. "I can't for one moment think why she would mind that, Pippin. If she doubts your love for her to the point that she can't share you with someone you love as deeply as Merry, well . . . she might just as well be jealous of your Mum and Dad and sisters. That's just not what I see in her, her heart's surely bigger than that. So that is no trouble, now, what else is worryin' you?"

"The other cuts deeper, dear Sam." Pippin set his now cold pipe aside, put his hands to his face then raked his fingers through his hair. He stared past Sam into the fire in the fireplace. "I had not a steadfast love for one lass as you did, Sam. You never sought any girl but your Rosie. But I . . . Pippin drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I seriously courted two others . . . I . . ." Pippin stopped again.

"You needn't say more, we've talked about this before." Sam reached over and placed his hand on Pippin's knee until Pippin brought his eyes from the fire to meet Sam's own."You want to know if I think you should tell Diamond about Iris and Pansy." Pippin nodded without withdrawing his gaze. Sam sat back in his chair and drew deeply on his pipe. He could feel Frodo's presence with them in Bag End's study. He wasn't one to give into fancy, but he could nearly feel his master's hand upon his shoulder and hear him saying, "I'm with you Sam, we'll help him through this." Once again Sam was drawing strength from Frodo's calm wisdom.

"Now you know why gettin' further along than what's proper while only courting is not a wise thing to do, Pippin. Though, 'tis a matter in which you're not the only lad, or lass, who's been a fool. And I know there's some as go further than you and those lasses did." Sam said slowly and softly and Pippin's gaze went to the floor. "I know 'tis a bit different with those of you from wealth and position. With your lot, it seems to end up a game. Lads chasin' after lasses for who their fathers are and what they own. Lasses flirting with lads to get fine homes and fine clothes. Both endin' up treatin' love too lightly." Sam looked carefully at Pippin. "Did you truly think you loved those other girls?"

Pippin nodded and then spoke without raising his eyes. "I thought I did. I thought they loved me."

"And each time you'd meant to wed the girl?"

Pippin nodded.

"Diamond's different though." It was a statement from Sam, not a question.

Pippin's head came up quickly and he fixed Sam with a firm look. "I wanted to find someone who would love me like your Rosie loves you and someone I could be as devoted to as you are to Rosie. I have found her, Sam. I love her so that I would die for her, and die without her."

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He thought carefully before he spoke. "She may already know. You said she spent her time sittin' with the matrons at all the gatherin's, festivals and such, and they gossip a goodly bit, especially about their own daughters." Sam thought some more. Then he opened his eyes to look squarely at his good friend. "You need to tell her, Pippin, or it will hang like a dark cloud over the rest of your life with her. Tell her tonight before anyone knows about the betrothal 'cept Rosie and me."

Tears started filling Pippin's eyes but he looked steadily at Sam. "As soon as she's done helping Rosie with the children, Sam, have her come here please." Pippin said quietly but with firmness in his voice.

Sam stood, picked up the untouched mugs of ale and walked toward the study door. "I'll tell her." He said. He turned and nodded to Pippin then left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

14 Confession

Diamond stood outside the door to Sam's study, hand resting on the door knob she was afraid to turn. Sam had looked so serious and his voice sounded sad when he gave her the message that Peregrin wished to speak with her in the study. She took her hand from the door knob. A sudden chill shook her as she stood in the tunnel that before had seemed warm and comforting but now seemed shrouded with gloom and foreboding. She knocked on the door and didn't touch the door knob until she heard Peregrin bid her enter.

He stood with his back to the door, his right arm resting on the mantle piece and his head bowed. "Please sit down, Diamond." He said without turning to look at her.

She sat on the edge of the easy chair closest to the fireplace, feet flat on the floor, knees tight together and her hands twisting nervously in her lap. Long minutes passed and Pippin neither moved nor spoke, she could sense he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Diamond's thoughts raced with her heartbeats. 'He's changed his mind.' The wild thoughts were saying. 'He feels he has made a mistake. He doesn't want me.' With a sharp little gasp she tried to hold off the tears rising in her eyes. Still Pippin didn't speak.

"Sam . . . Sam said you wished to speak to me." Diamond managed to whisper.

"I'm not sure how to begin." Pippin said softly without raising his head. He was biting the inside of his right cheek till it hurt.

Diamond's heart clenched in her chest and her tears started their slide down her cheeks. She looked down at her hands in her lap and more to herself than to Peregrin she whispered; "Does it matter how you begin, when the ending of it is that you have changed your mind regarding me?" Pippin could barely hear her words but they cut through him. He turned and fell to his knees beside her. He grabbed her hands from her lap and kissed them.

"No. Never that." He said and laid his forehead on her hands, which he held as tightly as someone drowning would cling to the hands of their rescuer. "It's you who might not want me. There were other lasses . . ." His voice cracked and failed him for a few seconds. "Two other lasses that I courted seriously. I thought I loved them, that they loved me. Though not as badly as it could have been, things went . . . I went . . . I went too far in showing my affections." He raised his desperate eyes to her. A pain shot through Diamond's chest as it seemed to her that he was suffering as much as he had while recounting his cruel treatment by the orcs.

"I thought . . . no, it doesn't matter what I thought. I was a fool. A fool in my thoughts and a fool in my actions, and now I know real love, and my foolishness might cause me to lose you." His forehead fell to rest again on her hands while his whole body trembled with the fear that was tearing at him.

Diamond rested his head on her lap. She slowly worked one hand free from his grasp and began to stroke his hair and gently rub his head.

She bent down and whispered, "I know." in Pippin's ear. A shiver passed through him but he did not lift his head or ease his grip on her hand that he still clutched in both of his. "Iris and Pansy. I've known since the times you were with them." Diamond's fears for herself had flown and her only concern now was to bring comfort to her betrothed. "Their mothers were so smug about their daughters having caught your fancy that they happily overlooked any indiscretions, and they knew there were indiscretions."

Pippin let go of Diamond's hand and buried his face in his hands. She tenderly moved his hands away, held his head between her hands and drew him closer as she bent toward him until their lips met. She tried to put all the love she felt for him into her kiss. She continued to hold his head when she finally ended the kiss, not wanting him to look away.

"I had dreamed of you. In my dreams I accepted all those dances you offered, and in my mind we danced the nights away. I knew in my heart I would never be someone you would consider for a wife, that I would never be with you. But, oh how I wished I was Iris or Pansy."

Pippin looked away. "Please look at me, dearest Peregrin." She said and he slowly brought his eyes back to hers. "It would be nice to have been your one and only, but . . ." she kissed his forehead, "I will be the one who will see your dear face beside me every morning. I will be fixing your meals, sharing your dreams and caring for you when you are ill." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I . . . I, who never thought you would ever want a poor seamstress with her siblings to raise, I will be the one who will bear and nurture your . . . our, children." She kissed his chin. "I would rather have those things, Peregrin. They had you a few moments, I will have you for a lifetime." She kissed his lips and he took her in his arms and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

After awhile, Pippin moved his lips away from Diamond's to rest his cheek against hers. With his left hand he held her head firmly against his shoulder while he hugged her body to his with his right arm. He held her tightly, almost fiercely while rocking her gently. He clung to her. He had been forgiven.

"Do you mind if we wait, if we keep our show of affection to hugs and kisses, until we're married?" He said softly. "I want things to be different, better, with you and I."

Diamond kissed Pippin's neck. "Waiting will be fine with me."

"How long does it take to plan a wedding?"

"I don't really know." She sighed. "I've made wedding dresses for many a bride and I know that alone can take two to three weeks. I've never planned a whole wedding though. Why?"

He kissed her head and then relaxed his hold on her so they could look at each other. "I asked if we could wait." Pippin smiled and reached up to play with the curls around Diamond's face. "But I am Pippin Took and I'm not known for being patient, unlike a certain King of Gondor I know who waited forty years to claim his bride." He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I would like to get married on First Yule."

Diamond's eyes went wide and she pulled back a bit. "First Yule! First Yule? On the very day? Peregrin, that is only eight weeks away!"

"I know!" He chuckled and kept playing with her curls. "Can it be done?"

"I've not even come of age yet, Peregrin." She sat up and leaned a little further away from him.

"Your birthday is only a few months away, Diamond, and I love Yule and it would be so beautiful and you could wear the gown I bought for you and I would be in my livery and . . . and . . ." The 'Pippin' part of him was to the fore and he sounded childlike in his eagerness. He had long ago perfected a beseeching look that was impossible to resist.

Again, it was something in those clear green eyes that confused the thoughts of anyone who gazed too deeply into their depths. "Is there truly a need to wait any longer than that?"

"No." Diamond's words came slowly as she remained entranced by Peregrin's eyes. "There really is nothing that we should not be able to do in eight weeks time. First Yule does sound lovely."

"Then the first full day of our lives together would be the first day of the new year. It just seems right to me." His voice was soft and deep and his eyes sparkled.

Diamond leaned against him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Yes, First Yule will be wonderful, Peregrin. Can we be married here in Hobbiton?"

It was Pippin's turn to be surprised. "Not in Long Cleeve or at Great Smials?"

"I would like Rosie to stand with me and Sam would do the ceremony. With their family, it would be easier if the wedding were here."

Pippin hugged Diamond tighter. "I was wanting it here as well and was afraid you would object." He laughed lightly and kissed her head.

"And you will be wanting Merry to stand with you." She said with a smile. "I know how close you two are. I only hope we will live close enough so that you can see each other often. I know it will pain you both if you can't be together whenever you want or need to be."

Pippin planted several kisses up and down her neck, making her squirm and giggle. "You truly are my precious gem." He said and then went after the other side of her neck. Then he stopped and looked at her. "I was afraid you wouldn't understand about Merry, about how close we are, or that you might be jealous. But you already know, you understand! You are wonderful!" He nuzzled her neck some more, tickling her and releasing her musical giggles again. Then he murmured, "Thank You." in her ear. He laid her head back onto his shoulder and drew a deep breath. His playfulness with her had begun to arouse him and, as he fully intended to hold to his word and wait, Pippin knew he had better settle down. Once again he began to rock her gently, simply enjoying the feeling of holding her close.

After awhile he kissed her forehead then tipped her head to look into her eyes. "My gem. My precious Diamond." Pippin whispered. "You had best get up and go to bed." He kissed her again and then started helping her up. When they were both on their feet he offered her his arm and he walked her to her room.

"We've a busy eight weeks ahead of us!" He said happily as he held her close once they reached her door. "Thank you for agreeing to wed on First Yule."

"I must be mad!" Diamond laughed and gave Pippin a squeeze. "But it will be beautiful, my love." She tiptoed to give him a good night kiss, went into her room and shut the door.

Pippin touched the wooden door gently with his finger tips and rested his head against it. He sighed as tears came to his eyes. "Of course you're mad, Diamond. You're a North-took and you are marrying this Fool of a Took. What could be madder!" He chuckled and then, "Bother it!" he said to himself, "I cry way too easily for a grown hobbit!" But he smiled as he cried. He walked the few paces away from her door to that of his own room, looked once more towards her room, then went inside and quietly closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

15 Spreading the Madness

Diamond woke up with a start and stared wide eyed at the ceiling of her room at Bag End. She was getting married on First Yule. Eight weeks! She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Yes she was awake and she knew she wasn't dreaming. She shook her head at the wonder of it all. Peregrin was truly to be hers, and she his. A warmth and a thrill ran through her. Never again would she think anything was impossible. She would have to send word to her siblings. She shook her head again, they would not believe it either. She smiled happily as she got dressed in one of her comfortable, every day, dresses, brushed her hair and prepared for the day. Then she went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Rosie." Diamond's voice was quiet, her soft brown eyes distant and dreamy, her smile soft. Everything she looked at seemed surrounded with a gentle glow. "I'm getting married on First Yule!" She sat down with a thump on one of the straight backed kitchen chairs and reached over to offer Baby Merry her forefinger as he lay in his little basket on the table. With her other hand she cradled the diamond necklace Peregrin had given to her.

"What Diamond?" Rosie turned around from the pot that was hanging over the fire, the wooden spoon she was using to stir the porridge still in her hand. "I didn't hear you right. It sounded like you said you're getting married on . . ."

"First Yule." Diamond dreamily finished the sentence for Rosie. Rosie dropped the spoon. Her hands went to her mouth and she stared wide eyed at Diamond.

"Right on the holiday! That's madness, Diamond!"

Diamond gently laughed and nodded her head, amazed herself at the decision. "I said that myself to Peregrin last night. He said he wanted to, well . . . wait, you know." Diamond was turning a becoming pink. "Then he said he didn't wish to wait too long!" She looked shyly at Rosie and smiled. "Not that I wish to wait long either." Diamond looked at Baby Merry playing with her finger and hastily changed the subject back to the wedding. "First Yule, Rosie! Can I really plan a wedding befitting his position in the Shire in only eight weeks!"

Rosie did think to pull the pot of porridge out away from the fire before she plopped down in a chair across the table from Diamond. Her eyes were still wide and the room seemed a bit out of kilter. "Well, my Sam always did say the Tooks were an odd bunch, but gettin' married so quickly and right on the holiday! It'll surely be the talk of the Shire if naught else!" Rosie offered Baby Merry one of her fingers and the baby grabbed it, then looked a bit confused as to what he should do with having someone's finger in each hand. His mother's finger must have seemed the more familiar because he chose hers to stick in his mouth and mash between his gums.

Rosie sighed and smiled at her youngest child, gently brushing his fine soft curls with the fingers of her free hand. "Mind, I had near that short a time to plan my wedding but had no cause to make it anything as fancy as yours should be, Sam not even bein' Mayor at that time." She smiled brightly at Diamond as a thought came to her mind. "Pippin's mother and sisters! We need to send word to Pippin's mother and sisters and then you can go visit them all over at the Great Smials. They would know what you need do!"

"Know what to do about what?" Pippin asked, followed by a large yawn. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen with little Elanor holding fast to the first finger of his right hand. She had awakened him in their accustomed favorite way, her jumping on him until he tickled her, and then she had waited impatiently for him in the tunnel as he got dressed. He was dressed in his livery, as had been his habit before his trip to the North Farthing, but, owing to Elanor's pleas to hurry, his hair was uncombed.

"What to do about this madness of yours, Pippin Took!" Rosie mockingly scolded him. She got up and stood behind Diamond putting her hands on Diamond's shoulders. "Havin' this poor dear lass bein' wed right on First Yule with only eight weeks to plan for it. The future Thain's weddin' no less!"

Pippin's eyes went wide with his best 'it is not my fault' look. "Madness?" He asked. "No madness. Unless it is that I'm madly in love with her and can not possibly bear to wait any longer than that to be hers. And where is it written or said that hobbits can't wed on First Yule?"

"You're gettin' wed on First Yule, Pippin? That's a bit quick isn't it lad?" Sam now interrupted as he came in from his morning walk about the garden, down the hill and back.

"Exactly the point, Sam my dear." Said Rosie while Diamond and Pippin looked lovingly at each other and started giggling. "See, the poor dear lass is going quite mad from it all. Can't keep from giggling at everything!" And with that there were giggles and hugs all around, even for Elanor and wee Baby Merry. Sam and Pippin exchanged knowing nods and as they embraced Pippin whispered to his dear friend, "Thank you, Sam. You were right, she knew." "You're most welcome." Sam whispered back as he tightened his hold on the younger hobbit.

"There's more to the madness." Pippin drew a deep breath to settle his emotions. "Would the Mayor of the Shire and his good wife object to two guests taking the risk of overstaying their welcome? Diamond and I wish to wed here in Hobbiton and although I suppose we could stay at an inn . . ."

"You'll do no such thing!" Rosie interjected. "The very thought of it, Pippin Took! You've your rooms here and no need to look elsewhere. But why have the wedding here, my dear?" Rosie turned to Diamond.

"So you may stand with me and your dear Sam may do the ceremony without taking you both away from your home and family." Diamond replied. "If you will agree to it. And," Diamond turned to Elanor and knelt on one knee to be at the child's eye level, "I would like Miss Elanor Gamgee to join my sisters as one of my maidens."

Diamond was nearly knocked down by the ecstatic little lass and Rosie started dabbing her eyes with a corner of her apron.

"May I, Mummy! May I be with Diamond's sisters Mummy?" Elanor was beside herself with the thought of being part of the wedding of one of her favorite uncles.

"Of course my dear. One should never turn down being a part of a friend's wedding."

Rosie tearfully replied. Then Diamond picked up Elanor and, still holding her, hugged Rosie with all three of them in happy female tears.

"May I call you Aunt Diamond now?" Elanor asked as she snuggled in Diamond's embrace.

"If your Mum and Papa say you may, then it is fine with me as well, dear." Both Gamgee parents nodded and Elanor gave Diamond a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Aunt Diamond!" Elanor said. "I'm glad you like my Uncle Pippin 'nuff to marry him. I think he's great fun, but Daddy always says Uncle Pippin is needin' a wife to look after him. Now he'll have one!"

Sam hurriedly took his daughter from Diamond and, blushing the deepest of reds clear to the roots of his sandy colored hair, headed out of the kitchen. "Let's get Frodo-lad and Rose-lass!" He was heard to say as he disappeared down the tunnel leading to the children's rooms followed by the sounds of laughter from the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Taking the Madness Home

The light carriage rocked gently as it rolled along behind Baby, the Gamgee's carriage pony. Diamond snuggled close to Pippin out of affection rather than a need for warmth. She was cosily warm wrapped in the forest green cloak Pippin had given her that morning as they got ready to leave for Great Smials. She recognized it as one she had admired while at the Harvest Festival. It was made of the finest North Farthing wool and had matching mittens. But what had surprised her the most was what Peregrin had done after wrapping the beautiful cloak around her and fastening the hook at her throat. He had taken from a pocket the most wonderful brooch, like a leaf of the fairest green, edged and veined in silver, and had pinned it so it hid the hook on the cloak. Diamond had recognized it as being like the one Rosie had worn to the Harvest Ball.

As the carriage sped along the new road that ran from Hobbiton to Tuckborough, she pulled off one of her mittens and touched the brooch, feeling it's graceful curves beneath her fingertips. While they had ridden along, Pippin had told her that one of the Galadrim had pinned it in place on the cloak of Elven grey they had given to him. He told how he had dropped it on the plains of Rohan in hope of aiding their friend Strider, who is now the High King Elessar, in tracking them when he and Merry had been taken by the Uruk-Hai. And he told how Strider had returned it to him at the edge of the ruins of Isenguard. "A part of so much that happened to us." Peregrin said as he reached over to touch the brooch gently. "Sam's is given a new grace, being worn by the one he loves most. Shouldn't my brooch be graced by the one I truly love?"

Diamond's thoughts came back to the present. She wrapped her arm around Pippin's and sighed as she leaned tighter against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her but all he could see was the hood of her cloak.

"Yes." She sighed again. "I just fear I'm going to wake up and bring an end to this dream I'm having."

"Dream?"

"The one where Peregrin Took has fallen in love with me and is my betrothed."

Pippin put both reins into the hand of the arm Diamond was holding and with his free hand pushed her hood back from her face then kissed her forehead.

"Oh, that dream!" He kissed her again. "I thought you had given up on that one and decided to wed with me instead."

Diamond chuckled. "Yes. You will just have to do since I can't have the hobbit of my dreams!"

This time when he moved to kiss her she tipped her head so their lips met.

"How long till we arrive at Great Smials?" She asked when they finished kissing.

"Very soon."

Great Smials was home to a large number of Tooks. Its tunnels spread like tree roots throughout more than one hill, in places on more than one level. Each family group had its own smial or apartments; each smial with its own branch off the main tunnels, its own kitchen, bathing room, bedrooms, parlor and study. Many families even had their own door to the outside. It was quite possible to go weeks at a time and barely see any of the other hobbits who dwelt there. But more often there was a great deal of visiting one another and of taking at least dinner in the main dinning hall where there were two main tables that could seat nearly a hundred hobbits. The dinning hall was huge with room for extra tables and sideboards for times of feasts and festivals.

Pervinca stood by the round window to the right of the large round Great Door that was the main entrance to Great Smials. She kept looking down the lane that led from the road to the circular drive in front of the dwelling. Pippin and Diamond were coming today. The letter telling of their plans had been pure Pippin:

Father, Mother and Sisters,

Diamond and I will arrive tomorrow for luncheon.

Please serve things you know are my favorites.

Diamond likes cold roast beef and custard.

She does not like them served mixed together.

May we please eat in Father and Mother's smial.

Sisters may bring their families.

I am, as always, your dearest

Son and Brother

P.S. Dearest and ONLY

Finally, with only a quarter of an hour left before luncheon, the carriage carrying Pippin and Diamond came up the lane and into the drive to stop before the large round door. Pervinca opened it before they even had a chance to reach it, hanging their cloaks on hooks, and hustling them towards the Thain's own quarters.

Great Smials was grand and Diamond had a look of pure amazement on her face ever since the hills it occupied had first come into view. The hills were large and there were so many round windows looking out from their grassy slopes. The round front door was a cheery yellow. The entry hall was a large room though the ceiling was the usual height giving no indication that the dwelling was three levels high at that point. The ramp leading to the next level went around three sides of the room so its ascent was gradual, and it had a half-wall on its outer side instead of an open rung balustrade. Deep, but not dark, wood paneling and trim was everywhere with plaster walls painted a warm tan. The floors, where there were no deep pile area rugs, were a rich reddish brown tile.

"Peregrin," Diamond said, panting a little as they trotted to keep up with Pervinca, "this is a magnificent smial! I've only been in the entrance hall, dinning hall and ballroom before. I'd no idea it was all as beautiful as those rooms."

Pippin gave her a teasing look and said, "I know, I have lived here, remember? Actually, they just put this all on when there is an important guest coming. These are fake walls, painted on panels that pull over the real ones, which are just plain dirt with roots and worms hanging off of them."

Diamond had believed him, that is until he got to the walls being bare dirt and he gave her a long wink. She laughed at his jest.

"Don't let it trouble you, Diamond. When all is said and done, it is just a hobbit hole. It is a place to live. Like our farm in Whitwell and your farm in Long Cleeve. All the fancies are worthless if you don't love the one you share them with." They had come to the Thain's dinning room door. "Are you ready?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

Diamond nodded and they made their entrance.

Everyone was there and waiting for them since Pippin had timed things so they would make a grand entrance. He was in his livery and Diamond, at his request, had worn her sable and silver gown and the diamond and mithril necklace. Everyone stood as they came in and Peregrin and Diamond were shown to their places; Pippin first down the table on Paladin's right, his proper place as heir, and Diamond, after Eglantine on Paladin's left. Then, on either side of the table, Pippin's sisters, their husbands and ten of the eleven grandchildren, the youngest being an infant and in the care of a nurse during meal times.

Diamond was glad for this chance to meet them all again. Two of Pearl and Ordegar Bolger's children, Phlox and Gundabert were the oldest children there, but Peony, their youngest was a year younger than Pimpernel and Sigeric Hornblower's youngest set of twins, their lads Sigesar and Sigebald who were busy teasing their twin sisters Sunilda and Sunigilda. Of Pervinca and Tosto Boffin's two children, only their daughter Daisy was at the table as it was their 5 month old baby, Uffo, who was in the nursery.

The meal was served in several courses with Pippin happily noting many of his favorites and the cold roast beef he had requested for Diamond. The conversation had not been as usual though. Usually it was noisy at the Took table. The whole family was talkative and the volume of the competing conversations was often astounding. Today the conversation was less random and scattered and the tone a bit formal. Although friendly, Pippin felt that everyone was on edge and . . . well . . . waiting for something to happen.

Tea was served and the servants were bringing around plentiful helpings of a glorious looking custard when Thain Paladin decided things had gone on long enough.

"Pippin, my lad." Paladin said loudly and all other conversation ceased. "Do you have news to tell us about this fair young hobbitess you have brought to luncheon, as your Mother and Sisters all think you have? I've heard nothing but whispers and giggles since your letter arrived yesterday and, if you don't mind, I would like an end put to it." Paladin was sounding stern but his lips kept trying to work their way toward a smile.

"I don't know why I would have news about Diamond, Father." Pippin said completely straight faced. "Let me see." He crossed his left arm in front of himself and rested his right elbow on it then started rubbing his chin with his hand. He looked down at the table thoughtfully. "She doesn't like mulled wine." Diamond gasped and threw her napkin at him as he was too far away to kick at him under the table. "She and Mistress Gamgee have become good friends." Pippin's mother and sisters were starting to lean forward in their chairs as if to urge him on. "She likes to climb trees." He paused again and everyone leaned in farther. "We were up in the mallorn tree in the Party Field just the other day."

"You climbed a tree with him!" Pimpernel said in amazement and stared open-mouthed at Diamond who blushed and nodded in return.

"In fact," Pippin continued, "that was were we became betrothed."

"We knew it!" The Took ladies all screamed at once and they fell upon Diamond with kisses and hugs after pulling her from her chair. Paladin stood and extended his arms to his son who happily obliged his Father and they embraced with only a little less exuberance than the lasses. Pippin's brothers-in-law gave their congratulations with a great deal of back slapping and hugging. The grandchildren also joined the happy adults, except for Sigesar and Sigebald who couldn't see all the fuss over getting betrothed and enjoyed themselves by eating their sibling's and cousin's servings of custard.

Finally Eglantine made her way over to hug her son. She held him long and hard, crying as she rocked him very slightly side to side.

She sniffed lightly and looked up at her Pippin. So tall he was now, and how commanding looking in his mail and tabard. "Can you even feel my hugging you through all that?" She said and thumped his mailed chest with her fist.

Pippin was crying himself and at first he only nodded. Then he held his Mother tightly again. "I could feel your hug even if I had a full breastplate on. A son can always feel his mother's hugs." He said, and he bent a little to kiss the top of her head, and they started a fresh round of tears.

"She's wonderful Pippin." Eglantine eventually stopped crying enough to say. "I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law."

Pippin held her away a bit to look at her. "Diamond loves me, Mum. She loves me, not Great Smials nor the wealth nor my rank and possition. Me, Mum. She loves me."

"It shows, dear." Eglantine reached up and gently placed her palm to Pippin's cheek. It was an old, familiar gesture of love and comfort between them. He leaned his face into her hand, closed his eyes and sighed. "And you love her. It's what a mother longs to see when her child chooses his life's partner." She took her hand from his face, grasped his arms firmly and smiled at her tall son. "And now, Pippin. When is the wedding?"

Diamond overheard Eglantine's question and raised her voice to answer it. "Peregrin thought First Yule would be best."

"First Yule!" The words exploded from Pippin's sisters.

"Yes," laughed Diamond, "and I agree. It will be perfect for us."

Eglantine looked from her son, to her future daughter-in-law and back again, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"T-t-truly P-Pippin?" She stammered.

He blushed, looked sheepish and nodded slowly. He quickly steadied his Mother and helped her sit down on one of the chairs at the table as she had gone rather pale and wobbly.

"On the holiday, Pippin? On one of the biggest holidays in the Shire? A holiday folks usually spend at home with their own families and that is when you want your wedding?"

Pippin went down onto one knee so his Mother could look at him more easily. "You know how much I love Yule, Mum. It's such a cozy, joyous holiday. Why not make it even more joyful?"

Eglantine looked at Pippin and smiled. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes sparkled and danced with excitement. How could she not agree. "Indeed, my dearest son. It will be joyful indeed!"


	17. Chapter 17

17 Sharing The Madness With a Friend

The rest of that day went well for Pippin, but lads don't usually go on about weddings like lasses do, and the next day and the day after that he began to have some problems. He was bored and he hardly saw Diamond. He grew fidgety and out-of-sorts.

Finally, their third morning at Great Smials, there was a change in his demeanor. He arrived at the breakfast table with his smile once again lighting his face.

"I'm going to Crickhollow. I'm leaving right after I finish eating."

Diamond looked surprised. "Peregrin, that's hardly fair, you've given me no time to pack!"

Pippin kissed her forehead. "You missed what I said, Diamond. I said I'm going to Crickhollow, not we're going. I'm going alone."

Diamond went from surprised to shocked. "But Peregrin. What about me?" She pouted a bit.

"I've hardly seen you for two days as it is. You are busy with my Mum and my Sisters planning the most wonderful wedding the Shire has ever seen. You haven't needed any advice from me thus far, I thought you won't miss me for a few days." Pippin held her hands in his. "I can't tell Merry our news in a letter, Diamond, I've got to go and tell him in person and you need to be here."

Diamond smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "I should have thought that you are going to tell Merry. I'll be fine here and busy too, you're right about that! Eat and get going, I'm sure you're anxious to get there."

"I knew you would understand." Pippin kissed Diamond, swallowed his food whole, kissed Diamond again and rushed out to be on his way for the two day trip to Crickhollow.

Merry was just about ready to dish up his dinner and sit down to eat while reading a book on herbs, when the kitchen door banged open. A cold wind and Pippin both swept into the cozy room.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted. "Shut the door!"

With some effort needed to push against the wind the door was shut and a shivering Pippin slumped against it.

"I-i-it's cold!" Pippin's teeth were chattering and his blue lips slurred the words together. "F-fire! T-t-t-t-tea!" He said as he headed unsteadily toward the large open hearth fireplace on feet that hurt with the cold. He held his hands out to the blaze and Merry noticed they were trembling and the nails were blue.

"Goodness Pip, haven't you ever heard of wearing gloves or mittens? Your hands are blue!" Merry grabbed the nearest hand and started to rub it.

"Ow!" Yelped Pippin and Merry stopped rubbing his hand and just held it instead. "D-d-did have g- gloves. G-got wet." Pippin managed to say.

It was then that Merry noticed that Pippin was wet. His cloak seemed to have kept most of him from being soaked through, though none of him was dry. His trousers, along with the bare legs and feet below them, were dripping and his hair was plastered to his head. Little rivulets ran down his face and neck. Pippin noticed Merry looking at his head and answered Merry's question before he could ask it.

"C-couldn't k-k-keep m-my hood up. W-w-windy."

Merry shook his head at his cousin. "Well, this is the warmest room in the house, so you may as well stay in here. Can you use your fingers at all?" Pippin nodded. "Alright then, out of those wet clothes while I fetch you dry ones." Pippin nodded again and started trying to unhook his cloak.

Merry was soon back with some thick fluffy towels, a flannel nightshirt and a wool robe.

Pippin hadn't made much progress. His fingers were still too cold and stiff, it hurt to use them. He had pulled the cloak over his head and the same with his tabard. But he hadn't been able to budge his mail shirt. His braces were under the mail, so his wet trousers were still on him as well. Pippin looked forlorn and frustrated, his hair sticking out wildly from pulling things off over his head. Merry helped his cousin finish undressing. Pippin managed to get into the night shirt and robe while Merry put a clothesline across the room then hung the wet garments on it. When he finished he turned to Pippin who had pulled a chair up to the fireplace and was rubbing at his head with a towel.

"Here, let me do that while you get those hands near the fire again." Merry said as he took the towel from Pippin and started to vigorously rub Pippin's wet curls. He could feel that Pippin was still shivering. He draped the towel over a chair, grabbed another and started drying the hair on Pippin's feet. When he was satisfied they were as dry as he could get them he put a dry towel on the hearth, setting Pippin's feet on the towel. "Let's get some tea into you."

Merry hung the towel from drying Pippin's feet over another chair before pouring a mug of tea for Pippin. He laid a small kitchen towel over his cousin's left hand so he could use his hand to steady the mug without hurting his cold skin. Pippin would drink a bit then Merry would rub at his hair; another drink, more rubbing and so on until the tea was gone and the hair nearly dry. Finally, Pippin had quit shivering.

"Thank you Merry." Pippin was able to say without his teeth chattering.

"You're welcome, dear cousin. But I'm not done with you. Let's get you at the table and get some of the stew I made for dinner into you. I'll make you some Horehound and Rosehips tea. May as well start dosing you before I can hear you breathing from across the room."

"Oh Merry, must you?" Pippin moaned. He hated how easily he could become sick and he hated being fussed over about it. "I'll be fine, really. You know I've done better since the Journey. I've only been sick a few times and none of them badly." Pippin could whine quite well when he wanted to.

"And I've been dosing you at the very first sign of trouble ever since we've been back. Remember with whom you are sharing a home!" Merry's tone was stern but he gave Pippin a wink before he went into the cellar to get the herbs he needed. Pippin pulled the table closer to the fireplace and then pulled his chair up to the table with his back to the fire. There was no use in arguing with Merry when it came to his health, Pippin realized. Merry put the small pouch of herbs into a teapot to steep and set a bowl of stew , a spoon and a plate of thick sliced bread in front of his cousin. Pippin didn't start to eat though, until Merry sat down and was also ready to eat.

They ate in silence for awhile. Merry had a mind full of questions and Pippin was fairly bursting with news, yet it just seemed right to take the meal in a comfortable quiet. They each had a second bowl of stew and Pippin had drunk two mugs of the herb tea, as instructed, when he decided he could hold his news no longer.

"I . . ."

"What . . ."

They both started to talk at the same time.

"Go ahead, Pippin." Merry said. "You went through all that nasty weather to get here, so I assume there is either something going on or you've decided to come home at last."

That caught Pippin off guard. He hadn't thought that Merry might think he was coming back, back to live at Crickhollow with him. Suddenly Pippin's good news didn't seem as good, at least not good from Merry's point of view.

"Well, actually, I do have . . . uh . . . some news. I . . . uh . . . you see I, that is . . ." Pippin stopped and just sat there with his mouth open as though he was going to continue, but he didn't. He got up, picked up his bowl and went to the pot of stew that still hung not far off the fire. "Want more stew, Merry? I'll get it for you. Quite good this, one of your better efforts!" He said without once looking at Merry.

"You aren't coming back, are you." Merry's voice was calm and gave no indication of his feelings.

Pippin stopped ladling stew into his bowl. He stood there with the ladle in his hand, his back to his cousin. He shook his head no.

"Unless it is because you are marrying Diamond, you better have a very good reason, Pippin."

Pippin turned around and slowly brought his gaze to meet Merry's. Merry's expression was hard to read and Pippin suddenly felt chilled again. He sat down hard, almost sloshing stew onto the table.

"And if I am getting married to Diamond?" Pippin asked as he lowered his eyes and poked his spoon around in his bowl.

"Then, next to you and Diamond, I'll be the happiest hobbit in the Shire."

Pippin's head snapped up, eyes and mouth wide. "Happiest hobbit? You aren't hurt or upset or . . . or anything?" He managed to say.

Merry smiled and chuckled. "That's it, isn't it? You're getting married."

Pippin nodded, still a bit unsure of his older cousin's reactions.

Merry quickly got up and came around the table, got down on his knees and hugged Pippin so hard that the breath rushed out of his lungs. Merry let go with one arm long enough to rumple Pippin's now dry locks and then hugged him tightly again.

"Fool of a Took!" He said laughingly. "What, did you think I would be angry?"

"Well, I-I . . ." Pippin stammered

"Well you what? After all our time together do you know me so poorly, Pippin?" Merry had pulled away and was looking into Pippin's wide green eyes. "That hurts me, Pippin. That you suddenly seem to not know me. If I were getting married, would you be hurt or angry?" Merry asked.

Pippin hung his head. "I wouldn't want to be alone." He muttered.

Sudden understanding came to Merry and he hugged his dear younger cousin again and rubbed the golden brown curls on the back of his head. Sentimental tears came to his indigo eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Oh Pip! That's thoughtful of you. But really, I want you to grow up and be happy. Have a little Pippin or two and," Merry pulled back and looked into Pippin's teary eyes, "and be my happy little cousin. Will you be happy with Diamond?"

"Yes, I love her so much Merry. She's the lass I was talking about, the one like Sam's Rosie." Pippin smiled a teary smile. He thought again how he cried a bit too easily, but he was tired from his ride in the storm and relieved that his news hadn't hurt Merry. Pippin pulled Merry back into a hug and sighed. Sometimes tears just seemed appropriate.

"And are you going to be living at Great Smials then?" Merry asked as he got to his feet. His knees were starting to hurt from the tile floor. He went and picked up his bowl, helped himself to some more stew then sat back down.

"No." Pippin said a bit sharply, then continued more calmly. "No. I've heard that oft times doesn't work well. Having the current and the future Thain there at the same time. I get along well with my Father and I don't want to put a strain on our relationship." He ate a spoonful of stew and some bread, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I want to be on my own for a bit longer. Like he and my Mum did living at our house in Whitwell."

"You'll be at Whitwell then?" Merry asked.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it. And we really need to. I had thought about it, then rather lost it with everything else going on, but with the wedding coming so soon we really do need to have someplace to live all set and ready, don't we?"

"With the wedding so soon?" Merry gave Pippin an odd look. "How soon?" Merry waved his hand. "No!" He said. "No, don't tell me. Yule. It's First Yule isn't it?"

Pippin once again found himself staring speechless and open mouthed at Merry. He blinked a few times, closed his mouth and then in an amazed whisper asked; "How did you know?"

Merry laughed so hard he started to choke a bit and couldn't respond until he had sipped some tea and settled down.

"When else! I know you dear cousin. It had to be something no hobbit we know of had ever done. And you probably asked for her hand standing in The Water up to your knees ." Merry stopped and thought for a moment. "No. It is too cold this time of year for standing in The Water." He thought a bit more. "I know, hanging by your knees from the mallorn tree in Party Field!"

Pippin flinched and blushed, shook his head no then let it fall onto his arms on the table.

"No to that then, but I'm close aren't I?" Merry said with satisfaction.

"Up in the tree." Pippin said without lifting his head.

Merry laughed till he could barely breathe, slapping the table and saying, "Up in the tree!" over and over until he had no breath left to speak.


	18. Chapter 18

18 A Matter of Opinion

Pippin slept late the next day. He had been quite worn out by the last part of his journey to Crickhollow, having to battle the wind and rain. Merry made no effort to wake Pippin, knowing the rest would help keep his cousin from getting ill. When Pippin did make an appearance, just in time for afternoon tea, he was still in his night clothes. He never did get dressed and spent the rest of the day, in accordance with Merry's orders, lounging in a large comfortable easy chair in the study in front of a good fire with some more of Merry's herbal tea and an array of foods to nibble on.

He and Merry talked about Pippin's time in the North Farthing, about his falling in love, the mad proposal, the even madder wedding date and the young couple's plans for afterwards.

"You could just come back here, Pip." Merry observed. "The house is in two wings. You and Diamond could have one and I the other."

"But, wouldn't it make you feel a bit awkward to have the two of us hugging and kissing each other and you . . . well," Pippin looked uncomfortable, "you just with yourself?"

Merry smiled shyly. "Well, it might not be a problem for all that long, Pippin."

Pippin's eyes started to sparkle and he grinned happily at Merry. "You mean you have found a lass of your own?"

"Don't go getting too excited yet, Pippin. I have only been calling on her a short while, since the Festival Ball in fact, although we have both known her a long time. She spoke to me about how wonderful her cousin Persimmone looked all soaking wet, and we just kept talking." Merry was blushing just a little and a soft smile played about his lips. "It's Estella Bolger, Pippin."

"Fatty's sister!" Pippin exclaimed. "Oh, she's a grand lass, Merry! Sweet, smart, a good cook. She's even plump like you!" Pippin was interrupted by having to duck the pillow Merry threw at him.

"Better to be a proper hobbit than a scrawny Took!" Merry said laughing at Pippin who had always been sensitive about being of an unhobbitlike slender build. It was another characteristic of the Tooks that made other hobbits wonder about their ancestry, though they would usually get a bit plumper as they grew older.

Pippin shared in the laughter. "Yes, I know, I know. Diamond already said she has plans to fatten me up a bit. I wished her luck at it as no one has been able to accomplish it yet." He looked at the tray of food at his elbow as he spoke, picked up a small raspberry tart and popped it into his mouth.

"I think it could work well for us all." Merry continued with the subject of future living accommodations. "We would each have our own part of the house and be together for meals. Time together or apart as needed. It should work well until . . ." Merry stopped and looked Pippin in the eye.

"Until one or the other of us inherits his title." Pippin finished for him.

"Yes." They both looked away unhappily. Neither of them was in any hurry for

his own father, or his cousin's father to die . They both sighed at the same time, then Pippin broke the moment of melancholy.

"Well, it all sounds grand to me, Merry. I'll have to ask Diamond, you understand, but I think she will like it too." Pippin paused as he changed thoughts. "You'll come back to Great Smials with me, won't you? I really would like you and Diamond to get better acquainted. Perhaps Estella would like to come as well."

"I think we would both like that, Pippin. I'll ride over to the Quick Post and send a note off to Budgeford explaining about your good news. Then, I'll ask her to come to Brandy Hall tomorrow if she wishes to go along with us to Great Smials. We can go over to the Hall ourselves in the morning as you do need to tell my Mum and Father your good news. Whether Estella can come or not we'll start to Great Smials in three days."

All was agreed upon. Merry wrote his note to Estella and took it to the Quick Post office. When he returned they had dinner and the talk turned to other things for the rest of the evening.

Pippin's Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda were thrilled with the news of his betrothal. Esme in particular fairly glowed with excitement, happy that her only brother's only son had found his special lass. In part because of the close relationship between their own Merry and their nephew, Pippin was especially dear to his Brandybuck relations. It was equally true that Merry was especially dear to Paladin Took's family. Estella Bolger arrived in time for dinner the second day the lads were at the Hall and they all had a festive time, with Esme happily taking note of the smiles and blushes Merry and Estella shared from their places across the table from one another.

The trip to Great Smials was uneventful with both the roads and the weather cooperating nicely. Estella and Merry were obviously interested in each other and, once they arrived at the Smials, the Took females , Diamond included, once again had something to whisper and giggle about.

During the following week the betrothal announcements were properly done by two Tuckborough scribes. At the same time the wedding invitations were beautifully done by the same two scribes. Both the announcement and the invitation went out to each recipient in the same envelope. Highly unusual and soon the talk of the Shire. Some hobbits found this very confusing: were they being invited to a betrothal? Being told about a betrothal for one couple and a wedding for a different couple? Some even thought the whole matter a joke as no hobbit in their right mind would have a wedding on First Yule. But as the matter got thoroughly talked about in the taverns and inns and gossiped about in the shops and sewing circles it gradually was straightened out in everyone's mind. "Trust a Took," everyone agreed, "to get such a simple thing so muddled."

Soon the replies began returning to Great Smials and with them social invitations to the groom and bride to be. Pippin was invited to evenings out with the lads and their fathers; Diamond to afternoon tea with the lasses and their mothers. The days grew hectic. The decision had been made for Pippin and Diamond to live at Crickhollow and Pippin and Merry were busy figuring out which wing of the house the Tooks would have, and whether any architectural changes needed to be made to the dwelling. Diamond had the wedding to plan and all of those details that such planning entails.

Two weeks went past with Pippin and Diamond barely seeing each other, and even then they had not been alone. It was after breakfast one morning that Diamond sat at one end of the Thain's dinning table looking at a scattering of papers that held ideas and lists of things planned and yet to be planned for the wedding. Her hair was mussy and she looked tired. At the other end of the table slouched a pale disheveled Pippin. He was a bit hung over from yet another evening out and was staring blankly at a wall.

"I think I have the food all arranged." Diamond said aloud, not really to Pippin yet not quite to herself. She picked up and looked at another list. "And here are things that will need to be done in the next week or two." She read from the list: "Arrange for the greens for the decorations. Final approval of the cake. Choose presents for Merry, Rosie and Elanor and my sisters. Oh, and Peregrin, don't let me forget to cut your hair."

"What?" Pippin had nearly been asleep, he heard his name but nothing else.

"Your hair, Peregrin, I am cutting your hair." She looked at her list. "The week after next."

"I don't need my hair cut." Pippin said, unaware that he was reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes as he said it. Why was she going on about his hair, his sleepy, slow thoughts were wondering.

Diamond saw what he did.

"You just had to move it out of your eyes, Peregrin. It's too long." Why was he acting so surprised by this, she thought as she looked at the list in her hand. He had told her the wedding plans were hers to do and she was doing them.

Pippin slowly sat up in the chair and looked down the table at Diamond. She was still going on about his hair. "I always wear my hair long. Always have worn my hair long. I like my hair long" His thoughts plodded and his stomach felt poorly. Was the food on his plate left from a first or second helping? He couldn't remember.

"But it looks unkempt." She looked squarely back at him. "It's our wedding and I want you to look your best, not as though you give no care to your appearance."

Her tone wasn't unpleasant but there was an edge to it that tugged at Pippin's confused thinking. Was she getting upset with him?

"It will be clean and brushed." Pippin said defensively. He was starting to get a bit red in the face while the ache in his head was growing worse. He took the first good look at his betrothed that he had taken that morning. His eyes widened then squinted as he tried to force them to focus. The slightly blurry Diamond at the far end of the table looked as though she had just awakened. "Yours isn't looking all that good either," Pippin muttered.

"I'd like to see the hobbit I am marrying. Not an unrecognizable mop of

curls." Diamond huffed and her head tipped ever so slightly back so that her nose was up in the air a bit. He was making such a fuss! He was sounding like her younger brothers. Why did lads have to make such a fuss over getting a hair cut? And her hair was fine, or would be on their wedding day, though she suddenly couldn't remember if she had brushed it or not before coming to the table. She ran her hand through her hair to try to smooth it out.

Pippin was getting irked. Was there something he had missed? How could she have trouble seeing him? She was sticking her nose up just like his sisters always did when they were being bossy. He really didn't like being bossed about by uppity lasses.

"If you can't see me and know who I am when you're standing that close to me, the length of my hair is not your only problem." Pippin's voice rose in volume and pitch. "You would have to be blind!"

"Better blind than to look at you and think you are some ruffian outsider!" Diamond yelled and gave her head an angry toss.

Their words were now outrunning their thoughts.

"Ruffian!" Pippin stood and yelled back. "Outsider!"

"Long haired ruffian dressed like an outsider!" Diamond rose to her feet, the better to yell back at Pippin.

"A Took and a Knight of Gondor, if you please!"

"And I am a North-took and a respectable looking hobbit lass of the Shire." Diamond spat back at him. "And I don't please!" She was now in a rage with angry tears streaming down her face. "In fact you don't please! You don't please me at all!"

Pippin glared at her. "Fine! I won't be told what to do by some bossy lass

from the backwards North Farthing!"

"I'd rather be an old maid than marry you, Pippin Took!" She turned and ran from the dinning room down the tunnel to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Fine with me!" Pippin yelled after her and then went off down the tunnel in the opposite direction.


	19. Chapter 19

19 Time Apart

The slamming of Diamond's door reverberated through the Thain's personal quarters. Eglantine poked her head out of the door to her sitting room just in time to see Pippin striding stiffly out of the door that led to the rest of Great Smials, slamming it behind him. Pippin's mother knew that walk and the set of her son's shoulders all too well; he was angry. She walked quietly to Diamond's door and set her ear against it. The old doors were heavy solid wood, but she managed to hear through it the sounds of Diamond ranting on about something and the occasional thud of something being thrown. Eglantine went to the Thain's study to let Paladin know there had been an argument.

"How dare he!" Diamond fumed. "Bossy lass! Backwards North Farthing! Blind!" She threw a pillow at the wall. "I've every right to want him to look civilized! Bossy indeed!" She threw the next pillow at the door. "I don't have to take such things from anyone, Mr. High and Mighty Took! And I won't!"

Her hair had been mussy looking before, it was quite wild now. Her eyes were puffy and her complexion was pale. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her to settle down, to find Peregrin, to talk this all through with him, to stop acting like a child. But she shoved the voice away with an angry toss of her head.

What she wanted now was out of Great Smials. She threw a light weight cloak around her shoulders and fastened the hook. The heavier forest green wool cloak Pippin had bought for her hung beside the lighter one, but she did not want to even look at the new cloak with the Elven brooch still pinned to it. 'He' had given it to her and she wanted nothing to do with him or his gifts. She forgot for the moment that even the lighter cloak was new, bought for her by Pippin's mother on a recent shopping trip.

"Humph! Knight of Gondor indeed! Future Thain who looks like some wild Big Person! I don't need you or your titles or your finery, Peregrin Took!" she gasped in a quick breath as tears and heated emotions again surged up in her, "I don't need any of it!" She took off the necklace he had given her and started to throw it but stopped. It was too beautiful to risk damaging even though she no longer wanted it. She dropped it on the dressing table instead.

She grabbed her small purse and climbed out of her bedroom window, out onto the hillside and into the grey gloomy daylight. Her window was not high up and she only had a short distance to stumble and slide down the hill before she was on level ground. She ran. She ran through the circle drive and into the tall dead grasses that were alongside the lane that led from the smial to the main road. When she got to the road she paused, out of breath from running and crying. After regaining her breath and calming down a bit, she turned to the left and, staying in the tall grasses and brush along the roadside, headed toward the town of Tuckborough.

Pippin strode through Great Smials. He looked dead straight ahead and ignored any members of the family who were ambling about the numerous tunnels. He went to the library of Great Smials, pulling hard on the large heavy doors and then shutting them with a loud substantial thud behind himself. He would have locked them if he could as he wanted to be left alone, but there were no locks. He had to trust that the library was, and would remain, empty as usual.

The library had been his childhood hiding place whenever his family had visited at Great Smials. It was the only room that had tall rectangular floor to ceiling windows instead of the traditional round ones. Heavy deep red colored curtains hung at the sides of the windows and could be drawn over them to darken the room. It was behind these curtains that the young Pippin would hide whenever older and larger cousins would push their teasing too far. He would sit behind the curtain and look out of the window imagining that Merry was with him and the cousins didn't dare to be mean to him, or that he was with Bilbo and Frodo on an adventure and soon the teasing of his cousins was forgotten. Usually, he fell asleep there and would be found by his parents or sisters when it was noticed that he was missing at a meal.

Every wall was lined with bookshelves and there were free standing shelves here and there about the room as well. Sets of steps on wheels, attached to a runner at the top of each wall of bookshelves, were there to facilitate reaching books on the uppermost shelves. The free standing shelves, though tall, were short enough that step-stools were enough for retrieving books from them. A large fireplace, its moldings and mantle of ornately carved and polished dark wood, held a briskly burning fire.

The furniture was covered in leather in deep shades of deep red, forest green and chestnut brown. There were large soft over-stuffed chairs into which anyone sitting on them would sink several inches. Most unusual though was the sofa. Soft and deep like the chairs it was longer than a normal hobbit sofa by a two feet. As unlikely as it seemed, the tradition was that the sofa had been made hundreds of years ago for the "Bullroarer" to use when he would visit his brother, though many said it wasn't that old and had been made long to accomodate the Old Took's children at story time.

Pippin strode about the library for awhile, kicking at the step-stools and picking up and tossing pillows from off the chairs.

"I don't look like a ruffian!" He muttered angrily while throwing a pillow. "And where did she get the notion that she decides when I get a hair cut!" Another pillow flew across the room. "I'm a full grown hobbit and I don't need some one ordering me about, making my decisions for me as though I'm still a child! And I will not have a wife that thinks she heads the household!" He kicked a step-stool that was up against a bookshelf.

The stool had nowhere to go and neither did Pippin's foot so the kick hurt much more than it should have. He grabbed his foot, lost his balance, and fell over onto the sofa. He laid there for a bit, holding his foot and cursing the step-stool. When enough time had passed that his foot no longer held all of his attention, he felt something poking him in the back. Pippin squirmed about and finally pulled a stuffed toy out from under himself. The toy seemed to be a well loved toy, too much so to have been forgotten by its owner. Pippin wasn't even sure he could tell what it was, maybe a doggy or, he turned it about to examine it better, maybe a pony. He laid there looking at the toy and wondering about the hobbit child who had lost it. Was the child sad, he wondered, or had the toy been gone so long it was no longer missed.

No longer missed.

The words sank into him and settled heavily around his heart. Diamond would 'no longer miss' him. He frowned, sighed and, without thinking about it, hugged the soft worn out toy to his chest. Diamond would not miss him. He felt as lost as the toy. His head hurt and his stomach felt queasy. He rolled onto his side, curled up to ease his aching stomach and fell asleep, still cradling the lost toy in his arms.

"He was furious, Paladin. I've seen him like that before and I know he was furious."

Eglantine was wringing a handkerchief in her hands as she told her husband what she had seen and heard. "I heard her yelling in her room. Throwing things too, by the sound of it. What should we do, Paladin?"

Paladin thought for a moment. "Nothing at this time, dear. No, no!" He said as she started to speak. "You know I'm right. They need time to cool down before anyone talking to them will do any good. Every couple has arguments, Eglantine."

She sighed and nodded. "True, it's just so hard to see them," she sniffed and then blew her nose, "see them angry with each other. I should have done something, Paladin. I noticed yesterday that they were both looking so very tired. They have been so busy that I don't even think they have had time to talk to each other. I should have told them they didn't need to accept every invitation they received. Poor tired dears." She said and she started to cry in earnest.

Paladin looked at Lanti. The betrothed couple weren't the only ones in his family who looked 'so very tired' as his wife had just said. His special lady had been nearly as busy as everyone else, though he knew his daughters were trying their best to not let their mother wear herself out. He got up, came around to the front of his desk and hugged his wife's head to his chest. "There now, my dear one! Don't blame yourself. These things happen. I'll tell you what we will do. After tea time, if they haven't shown up on their own by then, you can go and try to talk to Diamond and I'll find and talk to Pippin." He tipped her head up and smiled at her. "Until then, why don't you go to our bedroom and have a nap. Will that help Eglantine?"

She nodded her head, dabbed at her eyes and then hugged Paladin.

It was not a long way from Great Smials to the town of Tuckborough and even though Diamond was walking through the grass and brush along side the road it still only took her about half an hour. The breeze was chilly, the sky threatened rain and mist lay in the low areas of the country side. Tripping and stumbling through the matted clumps of grass and having her skirts catching and tearing on the bramble did nothing to improve her mood.

Once in the town she walked down the street trying to decide what to do with herself. She was restless and wanted to keep moving so going for second breakfast at The Lesser Smials Inn was not appealing. Not that it wasn't a nice inn, it was the most charming of the four inns that served the hobbits of Tuckborough. No, it was that she had the feeling that if she ate, or even smelled food, it would make her ill, so the inn was definitely not where she wanted to be. She thought perhaps the dressmakers shop would be a pleasant place to pass the time, but as she approached the shop the beautiful dresses in the window made her think of her own seamstress work and of wedding dresses. Diamond walked past the dress shop. The jewelers made her think of the mithril and diamond necklace, the furniture makers made her think of a certain hobbit who needed his bed made longer. On she walked. The pastry shop brought to mind a cake and other dainties for a wedding feast. The linens shop, she knew, was working on an order for bed linens, table linens and bath linens for a new hobbit family that now would not exist.

She was crying now. She walked until she had gone through the town and just as well, she thought, she didn't want to have to explain her tears. She wasn't even sure she could explain them; she did not know herself if she was sad or angry. One moment she was furious again at that stubborn, arrogant, unkempt looking , immature Mr. Peregrin Took. But the next moment she was missing his voice, his laughter, his sparkling green eyes and his tender ways. She walked until she was starting to get a bit weary and cold and realized that she really should turn around and head back to Tuckborough before she was too tired.

By the time she got to the edge of the town it was nearly time for luncheon. She still was not what she would consider hungry, but she did think she ought to eat. She made her way to the town square and The Lesser Smials Inn. It was a homey and inviting place with a small dining room off the common room, where it was less crowded. She sat at a table near the large fireplace. The light-weight cloak she had decided to wear had not been warm enough and she needed to fend off catching a chill. She ordered tea with potato and mushroom soup; a small loaf of fragrant brown bread and cheese came with the meal. Everything was nice and hot and comforting, but the only thing she could finish was the tea. After eating a very small amount of the soup, her stomach began feeling poorly and she did not even bother with the bread and cheese. She ordered some ginger tea hoping it might settle her stomach a little before she went back.

She caught her thoughts; back? Yes, she supposed she would have to go back to Great Smials as all her belongings were there. But it would be only to pack up and leave. First to Bag End to collect the things she had left there, and then home to Long Cleeve.

The serving girl recognized Diamond, and soon the whispers had spread throughout the inn. The hobbitess betrothed to young Mr. Pippin Took was by herself, having luncheon alone and it was quite obvious that the lass had been crying. Was the wedding no longer to be? Perhaps there had been a lovers quarrel? The Lesser Smials Inn was a-buzz . Diamond sat awhile and drank the ginger tea. When it seemed to her that her stomach had calmed, she paid for her meal and left, unaware of the of the staring eyes that followed her.

The heavy grey skies at last were dropping their load of rain. It was a steady rain, not hard not soft, and Diamond did not see why water should stop her. It suited her rather, she felt drab and grey. She walked without caring where she was going but was aware that her feet had chosen the road toward Great Smials. What did it matter, she thought to herself, what had she done? Did it really matter if his hair was cut? She sighed as she searched the images of Peregrin that she carried in her mind and realized, indeed, his hair usually was in his eyes. His eyes, his wonderful eyes. She sighed again. She hadn't asked, he was right, she had ordered; and no one likes to be ordered about.

The rain fall grew heavier and it was harder to see where she was going. The wind blew hard and in the distance lightening flashed and thunder growled. She thought she had been walking back toward Great Smials but suddenly was no longer certain. She squinted through the rain at the hazy country side. Nothing looked familiar, nothing looked right. She almost turned back but decided against it. Surely the lane to the Took's dwelling was just around the curve in the road that she could just make out ahead. But when she rounded the bend there was no sign of the lane. "Maybe the road to the Smials is just a wee bit further." she said aloud to herself.

What she did not know was that she had already passed the lane, unseen behind a stand of trees and the grey curtain of rain. She walked on. She was starting to shiver and sneeze when she spotted a barn off to the right of the road. It was getting colder and she decided to seek refuge in the barn, feeling more a fool with every step she took. She had slipped out of Great Smials. No one knew she had gone. She would just stay in the barn until the rain slowed and then she would sneak back into her room and surely no one would be the wiser.

Paladin Took had told Eglantine that they should wait until afternoon tea was past before seeking out the young couple. Let them think about what had happened and about what they might be losing. Yet when luncheon had come and gone and his usually ravenous son had not appeared at the table, Paladin felt a need to find the lad. He had a good idea where to begin his search: the library.

The room was warm against the grey chill of the day and Paladin had little trouble finding his son. One end of the sofa could be seen peeking out from behind a free standing bookshelf and upon the sofa could be seen two hobbit feet.

Walking around the bookshelf Paladin felt as though he had left some of his years behind him. His son lay sprawled on his back, his face turned toward where Paladin stood. Pippin's mouth was slightly open, as it often was when the lad slept, and snuggled in his arms was an old worn stuffed toy animal. Pippin looked like a young tween with a youthful innocence softening his features.

Paladin slowly lowered himself into one of the easy chairs that sat opposite the sofa, his gaze never straying from his slumbering son's face. How long had it been since he had really looked at his son? How long since they had talked about anything beyond the day to day business of life? The longer he searched the young face the more signs of care he saw there. Subtle lines in the skin of Pippin's forehead, showing where his hair had fallen to one side. Tracks of worry lay between his brows and the shadowing of life's concerns lay beneath his eyes. The lad was indeed a hobbit grown and ready to become the head of his own family.

The Thain sat there long, looking at his son and thinking of the child he had been. Of the tween he had been. Then thinking of the things the still tween-aged son of his had seen and done on the journey, the quest, he had taken. The amazement that had touched Paladin's heart when his son, his Peregrin, had returned home came to his heart again. Pippin had come home to the Smials that night in Winterfilth of 1419, clad in the livery of some foreign land, mail showing beneath, a sword girt at his side and a shield born on his left arm. His son. They had feared him dead but he had returned and led the Tooks to the Scouring of the Shire.

The gloom of the day had darkened further and rain spattered hard against the tall windows. Firelight played upon Pippin's features softening them again. Paladin reached out a hand to wake him, but found himself caressing his son's face instead. He touched the soft curls that framed the beloved face.

"I love you, my dearest son." Paladin whispered.

"And I you, Father. Though it's been too long since I've said it."

Pippin slowly opened his eyes and brought them to focus on the fire lit face of his father. He smiled, but the smile turned to an embarrassed look and he blushed as he was aware of the toy he cuddled in his arms.

"It was here . . . uh . . . I found it here, on the sofa. I . . ."

"Do not let it worry you, Pippin." Paladin said with a light chuckle. "It suits a hobbit returning to the hiding place of his childhood."

Pippin's blush deepened as he set the toy down on the floor.

"From whom are you hiding this time, Pippin? Yourself or Diamond?" Paladin's tone was serious as he leaned back in his chair.

Pippin looked at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. "You know then?"

"Everyone in our quarters heard Diamond's door slam and probably one third of Great Smials heard the door into our quarters slam behind you. Yes, we know there has been an argument."

Pippin said nothing.

"What none of us know is what the argument was about." Paladin continued.

Pippin said nothing.

"Your Mother and I are concerned, Pippin." Paladin persisted.

Pippin's eyes opened but for awhile he still did not reply. His Father watched the rise and fall of his son's chest as his breathing quickened, and waited for the response he could sense was coming.

"She told me she was going to cut my hair." Pippin said to the ceiling.

Paladin resisted the laugh that rose in his chest. It was his turn to say nothing.

"She told me, Father." Pippin's words started spilling forth. "She did not ask if she could, did not ask if I agreed to cutting my hair. She did not ask if I even wanted my hair cut. She told me as though it was her decision and her's alone. I will not be ordered about like that, Father." Pippin swallowed hard then turned his head to look at Paladin. "I won't be one of those husbands who walk about in their wife's shadow, slouched and shrunken and spiritless."

"And you think that Diamond wants such a husband?"

Pippin looked at his Father a few more moments and then turned his gaze again to the ceiling. "Apparently she does." He sighed. "I wouldn't have thought she does. But now . . ."

Paladin rested his elbows on the armrests of his chair and brought his finger tips together. "And now you assume she will be a shrew and you a henpecked husband."

"Now I don't know what I think."

"What color decorated your Mother's and my bedroom in Whitwell?"

The question seemed to fall from the sky and Pippin turned to look at his Father with a confused expression on his face. "Red." Pippin said. "Though it has nothing to do with this matter between Diamond and me."

"It has everything to do with it, my son." Paladin grinned. "I hate red."

Pippin pulled himself up to sit on the sofa, leaned his crossed arms on his thighs, rested his hands on his knees and looked more intently at his Father.

"I hate red. But my opinion was not sought in the choosing of those curtains, or of the bed covers nor the rug nor the chair nor any other red item found inside that room." Paladin closed his eyes as he thought back to that bedroom. "We had been married only a few months and I came in from the fields and went to change for luncheon. I entered our room and froze at the sight of all that horrid red."

Paladin opened his eyes and looked at Pippin. "Now a lass, my boy, expects to do the decorating of her home yet it angered me that she had not even sought to find out if I cared about such things. And there was that horrid red. I stormed into the kitchen and demanded that it all be taken away, immediately if not sooner."

"And what did Mother do?" Pippin asked.

"She put her hands into fists and yelled right back that she would do no such thing. That a wife decorates her home and she had decorated that room and she had no intention of changing it. And I told her either those red things were going or I was. She said that red was her favorite color and the red things were staying." Paladin looked down at his fingertips. "I walked out of the kitchen door and slammed it behind me. I went to the Horse and Wagon in Whitwell for my luncheon and stayed there nursing a few mugs of ale and my grudge."

Paladin raised his eyes to meet those of his son. "But, the longer I sat there the more I thought about her, my dear little Eglantine. I thought of how I loved her laugh and the way she would twist her curls when she became shy or nervous. I finally realized that there had to be something that could be done without my losing my dearest wife. So I went back home. It was after dinner time by then and when I came in the kitchen door there she sat at the table. There were five sodden and wadded up little handkerchiefs on the table and a sixth being twisted in her hands. She had fixed my favorite dinner and it sat cold and ruined on our best dishes. Pippin, my lad, I never felt more cruel and heartless than I did at that moment. I went down on my knees at her feet and told her how sorry I was and asked if she could ever forgive me."

Pippin was lost completely in the emotions of this story about his own parents relationship. "And?" He whispered.

"She asked me to wait there in the kitchen a moment and left the room. When she returned she held out her hand to me. I took it and she led me to our bedroom. At the closed door she said to me; 'I'll remove every bit of red if you still wish me to.' and she opened the door."

Paladin leaned forward and placed his hands on Pippin's hands.

"It was magic Pippin. In the light of the fire and the bedside lamps the red glowed rich and warm. The room was cozy and inviting." Paladin smiled at his son. "What had looked so garish in the bold light of day looked wonderful in the night time. I could stand the horrid red in the day time knowing the magic of it would return each night." Paladin smiled wistfully. "Every bit of red from that room came with us when we moved here." The soft smile faded and he looked hard at Pippin. "Is a hair cut so important a thing, son, that you would lose Diamond over it?"

The question was left unanswered as Eglantine opened the library doors and ran over to Pippin.

"She's gone! Diamond is gone, Pippin!"


	20. Chapter 20

20 A Knight in Smallclothes

Paladin and Pippin sat Eglantine in one of the easy chairs and helped her to calm down enough to talk.

"I went to her room and . . ." Eglantine was still crying and her breath was coming in little gasps, "and I knocked and knocked, but she didn't answer. So I tri . . . tried the latch and it was not locked, so I went in and, oh, Pippin, she's gone!" His mother buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly.

Pippin quickly took charge. "Father, get Mother calmed down, I'll have Vinca, Pimpernel and Pearl start searching the Smials. Have Merry and Estella returned?"

"Yes." Eglantine said from behind her hands. "An . . . hour ago."

"I'll send Estella to stay with Mother. Father, you and Merry can start searching the grounds. I'm getting a pony and riding to Tuckborough. She may have gone into town." And with that Pippin ran from the library to enlist everyone to help in the search.

Pippin carried a lantern as he rode into the darkening evening heading toward Tuckborough. He did not want to chance missing Diamond along the way because of a lack of light. The rain had slowed but remained steady and the road was quite muddy with puddles scattered about it's surface. Pippin had put a couple of blankets and a full water skin into a backpack, in case she was out in the rain he could wrap her up until they got back to Great Smials.

He arrived in town and went straight to the Lesser Smials Inn. Pippin strode up to the innkeeper who was behind the bar.

"Hal!" Pippin said, "Hal, have you seen Miss Diamond today?"

Hal looked the heir to Great Smials up and down. The young hobbit was dripping wet and stood taught as a bowstring with his hands in fists at his side. His jaw was clenched, his lips set in a thin line, and his eyes were filled with a haunted anxiousness. Hal could tell the lad was working hard to keep himself reined in.

"Aye, Mister Pippin. She were in at luncheon. That's to say my Daisy saw much of her, waited on her and all. Said the poor lass looked downhearted and barely ate her meal."

"Did she leave right away then? How long is it since she left?"

"Well," the innkeeper's brows furrowed in thought, "As we knew who she was and were curious about her, beggin' your pardon and all, Mister Pippin, I did note her leavin'. She were here for luncheon, as I said, sat for a bit and had some more tea, ginger I think 'twas, but left before afternoon tea. Most likely she left near to two o'clock or half past it. Just a bit before it poured buckets, I remember bein' sorry that she was most likely out in the weather."

Pippin's face went paler than it had been. "Out in the storm? Did anyone see where she headed?"

"I did." Daisy said shyly, looking up from washing a glass in the sink behind the bar. "I was feelin' sad for her, sir, so I watched from the front window as she took herself off down the street. Headed back toward the Great Smials she did, sir, lookin' all huddled up and cold."

Pippin spoke his thanks to them over his shoulder as he ran back out into the rainy dark.

The search of the inside of Great Smials had proven fruitless except for one thing; they knew for certain Diamond had left the dwelling. After helping with the search and no one finding a trace of Diamond, Pimpernel had thought to look once more into Diamond's room. She noticed the missing cloak, the one her Mother had bought for Diamond, and she noticed a draft in the room.

"It's up to the fellows to find her." Pimpernel said as she entered her Mother's sitting room where her Mother, sisters and Estella were seated together. "I was just in her room, one of her cloaks is gone and the window was open a crack. She's left the smial. Let's hope she is all right, with it being so dreadfully wet out today."

Eglantine gripped Estella's hand tightly and managed to hold off another bout of crying. She had already grown to love Diamond as one of her own daughters, and hated to think of the dear lass alone in the dark and the cold and the rain.

Pippin rode his pony as hard as the muddy road allowed. It would not help matters if his mount slipped and they took a tumble. As he neared the lane that led to Great Smials he reined the pony into a quick sliding stop. He hadn't passed the lane because he knew where it was but now, as though he had never noticed it before, he saw how easy it would be to miss it, especially in the gloomy light and pouring rain of a stormy day.

"She went past it, lad." He said to the pony. "She went past and got lost. Come on then Smokey, on ahead."

They went forward at a walk with Pippin holding the lamp high and looking carefully to each side of the road. The glow of distant lightening lit the sky to his right and drew his eyes in that direction. Towering clouds shone in white, blues and greys as the lightening flickered in and out among them and the barn was silhouetted dull black against the display of light. Pippin headed straight for the it. Diamond was a farm lass. She would think to run to a barn for shelter. He grinned as he tapped the pony into an extended trot for he knew this barn well; it was a good, sturdy, and dry barn.

It wasn't a very large building, it was used for storing a couple of the hay wains so they were close to the field when the mowing was done. There were also a few box stalls for ponies to be bedded in during the haying. Pippin opened the door and called out Diamond's name but he received no answer. He put his pony into one of the stalls and started looking carefully around. He was just about to think his guess had been wrong when he opened the door to the only stall he hadn't yet checked and found Diamond curled up on the straw, fast asleep. He stood and looked at her a few moments and then left. He hung the lantern up on a hook next to the door into the stall his pony was in, went into the stall to take the bridle and saddle off the pony.

"Well, we found her, Smokey," Pippin softly told the pony as he removed his tack. "She's safe and out of the rain." Pippin sighed away some of the tenseness in his shoulders and chest. "You did well, very well. You didn't shy, nor lose your footing. You're a good solid old lad."

He found some hay , some old sacks and a bucket; put the hay in the manger, and took the bucket he found in the stall and went outside to fill it from the rain barrel.

"There you go, m'lad. Good hay. Fresh water. I'm only sorry I've no oats to give you." Pippin gave Smokey a good rubdown with the sacks to dry him as best he could. "Get a good night's rest, old lad," he said as he gave the dapple grey's rump a firm pat before shutting him in the stall. With the pony taken care of, he could now give his full attention to Diamond.

Pippin had hung the lantern so that it gave light to the stall Diamond was in but left her in the shadow, for he didn't want the light to disturb her. He knelt beside her and brushed the damp hair away from her face. Her skin was cool to his touch, and when he took one of her hands in his it felt quite icy. Pippin knew what he needed to do but hesitated a few moments before he slowly and carefully started to remove her wet clothes. Her camisole was nearly dry, as was her innermost petticoat. If they had been wet through instead of just damp, Pippin wasn't at all sure what he would have done and he was relieved that it had not come to that. He wrapped her in one of the blankets he had brought and draped the other one over that.

But what about himself? He was no drier than she had been and he was starting to feel chilled. He looked around the barn and found a few more sacks and a horse blanket. After ripping the sacks to open them out flat, he grabbed the lantern and went back into the stall. He stripped down to his shortclothes and lay down next to Diamond, covered himself up as best he could with the sacks then pulled the horse blanket over both of them, blew out the lantern, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Diamond could not figure out why her bed was so scratchy, it had been fine the whole time she had been at Great Smials. She stirred a little to try to get comfortable. No, not Great Smials. She had left. She was . . . where was she?

Diamond slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking very closely at a wall made out of unpainted boards. She closed her eyes as she remembered the rain, the road and the barn in the field. Her brows pulled together as she could not figure out why she felt so warm and cozy. She had been nearly wet to the skin and cold when she had laid down in the straw the night before. Her mouth felt dry and her nose was somewhat stuffed up so she started to reach for the handkerchief she kept in the pocket in her skirt.

Her hand moved against the fabric of her camisole and she realized she was no longer fully dressed. Diamond opened her eyes and saw that she was wrapped up in couple of blankets, with . . . she blinked a few times to be sure she was seeing properly, yes, there was a horse blanket covering her as well. But how?

She tried to roll onto her back but couldn't as something was tucked up behind her. As a chill traveled through her she realized that someone was lying with her and had their arm around her middle. She slowly worked at loosening the blankets around her so she could move away quickly, then she reached her right arm up, took a deep breath and punched behind her head and downwards. The arm around her stomach was gone as a cry of pain came from the body behind her. Diamond got to her feet and quickly ran out of the stall.

"Diamond!"

She was almost to the barn door when she pulled to a stop.

"Diamond, wait!"

Even muffled, she recognized that voice. She slowly walked back to the stall and peeked around the door. Pippin sat with both hands to his face, his fingers cradling the bridge of his nose. Diamond ran to him and knelt beside him in the straw.

"Peregrin! Are you all right? Is it broken?"

"I don'd thingk so." He said,sounding like he had a cold.

"Move your hands." Diamond told him as she reached up and started to pull his hands away from his face. "Oh dear, you're bleeding! I'll be right back." She said and got up to look for some water and, finding the bucket in the pony's stall, she ripped the ruffle off of her petticoat, soaked it in the cold water, and then ran back to Pippin.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she wiped the blood from his face and then rearranged the cloth and put a clean part of it against his nose.

"Ouch! You're pushin' too hard." Pippin pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said again and gave him the cloth to hold for himself. "I'm so sorry."

Diamond bowed her head and cried.

Pippin grabbed one of the sacks he had used for a blanket and blew his nose several times to get the blood out of it and then put the cold wet petticoat ruffle back onto his nose to ease the pain. He reached over and put his left arm around Diamond's shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"It's all right. No real harm done." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "It probably won't even swell too badly. Although you have a stronger punch than I thought you would." Pippin chuckled as he gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"I thought you were . . . that you . . ." Diamond looked up into Pippin's eyes. "I was frightened. I didn't know it was you and I was in my underclothes and I was afraid." She started crying even harder.

Pippin put the wet cloth down and held Diamond tightly with both arms. He rocked her and softly rubbed the back of her head.

"You did just what you should have. I had meant to wake up first and I didn't. Of course you were frightened. It's all right, Diamond love. My nose will be fine."

For awhile they just sat there. Diamond had moved her arms from between them and was holding Pippin tightly, feeling as though she never wanted to let go of him again. Pippin had been resting his cheek on her head but now he moved a little to kiss her forehead and then pulled away enough to look at her face. He looked lovingly at every feature and gently touched her tear dampened cheek.

"I'm sorry I got so angry with you over something as stupid as cutting my hair." He said softly. "I was tired and a bit hung over and," he looked into her eyes, "Can you forgive me?"

Diamond pulled herself snugly against his chest and cuddled into his shoulder.

"Can you forgive me? You were right, I was treating you like I used to treat Isengrim and Adde and Bandy. As though you were someone who can not make his own plans and decisions."

She looked up at him. "You are to be my husband, not a sibling or a child. I wasn't treating you properly and you were right to not like it."

They kissed and as the kiss grew more passionate, Diamond felt herself getting carried away by feelings stronger than any she had ever had before. She wanted Peregrin. She wanted to give herself to him and she was barely able to resist the flood of emotions that filled her. She sighed and pulled herself away from him. No wonder she had heard the matrons say it was worth the arguing to get to the making up.

"I think we are being missed at the Smials, Mr. Took." Diamond whispered and reached out to caress Pippin's cheek. "And as I am not yet Mrs. Took, I think we need to get dressed and go back before they come searching for us and find us like this."

"I suppose you are right, Miss North-took of Long Cleeve." Pippin returned her caress. " There isn't any way we could have the wedding sooner, is there?"

"Peregrin!" She exclaimed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Trying to plan it all in eight weeks is nearly killing me and you dare suggest sooner!" Laughing lightly she added, "I only wish we could."

Pippin leaned over to kiss her forehead and then stood up. He went over to where he had draped his clothes over the wall of the stall, gathered them up and turned to Diamond.

"Well, my lady, I shall go and tend to my needs and the pony's. You may tend to yours and we shall return to Great Smials. But I have something I want you to give consideration to and let me know your answer on the ride back."

"And what would that be, good sir?"

"That we return to Great Smials, have an excellent breakfast, and then pack our belongings and go back to Bag End. I think we've had more than enough teas and evenings at the tavern. I'm ready to spend more time with you than with other people. Think it over, Diamond and let me know what you decide."

Diamond ran over to Pippin and hugged him tightly. "That sounds wonderful! Now get out of this stall and get busy getting yourself and that pony ready so we can go!" She let go of him and shoved him out of the stall as both of them filled the barn with their laughter.

They rode back to Great Smials on Smokey, who didn't seem to mind carrying two riders. Diamond was not at all sure that she wouldn't prefer to climb the hillside, slip into her bedroom window and make her appearance at first breakfast looking more her usual self. But Pippin said he doubted there was a hobbit in the whole smial who didn't know what had happened and they may as well just avail themselves of the Thain's private entrance. He guided Smokey to the side of Great Smials where the private entrance stood at the end of the Thain's private garden. He tied the pony to the fence, helped Diamond dismount, took her arm and began to walk her to the door.

"It will only be my family that will see us this way. Well, and Merry and Estella. And then any of the servants who happen to wander in." Pippin's grin was a sly one. "Not more than thirty or so hobbits."

Diamond stopped. "No! No, I can't face all those hobbits like this, Peregrin."

But her betrothed merely took her by the arm and led her through the door.

Though he said nothing to Diamond, Pippin was rather surprised at how quiet his parent's apartments were. He and Diamond had both ended up missing, yet there were no sounds of people rushing about, nor of relations weeping. As they approached the dining room, only a gentle murmur of conversation and the sounds of utensils on plates could be heard.

"You're late for first breakfast, Son," Paladin said as the door opened to reveal the rather bedraggled couple standing on the threshold.

"Yes, do sit down and fill your plates before there isn't any thing left, dears," Eglantine calmly said, gesturing toward their empty seats at the table.

In a daze Pippin escorted Diamond to her place, held out her chair for her, then tucked her up to the table. He then went to the other side of the table and took his own place to the right of his father. Heaping plates of food were quickly set before them as the conversation around the table began once more. If Pippin had been in less of a haze he would have noticed that only adults were at the table. His sisters and their husbands were in their usual places but none of the children were there. Children have trouble with saying things they've been told not to say.

Diamond's eyes met Peregrin's. After a few moments they both began to slowly put food on their forks and to bring the food to their mouths, all the while staring at each other or absently sneaking glances at the family members as they, more enthusiastically, ate their meal.

Merry was sitting at Pippin's right. Pippin eventually ended up staring at his cousin. Merry calmly took another bite of his toast, a sip of his tea, chewed thoroughly then swallowed.

"Have a good night's sleep, Pip?" Merry's knowing grin was reflected in his voice, which he kept quiet so only Pippin could hear him. He did not look over at his astonished cousin, instead keeping his eyes on his plate of food.

"I . . . eh . . . ah . . ." Pippin was uncharacteristically speechless, blushing deeply to the roots of his uncombed hair.

"Uncle Paladin and I performed a very thorough search of the grounds last night. Well, as thorough as we could in the dark and the miserable weather," Merry's voice was calm and low, but still carried a hint of suppressed glee. He ate some of his scrambled eggs, another bite of toast and took another sip of tea. He spoke again before his mouth was completely empty.

"We did confer (swallow) with each other on what would be the (sip of tea) best places to look. These are excellent eggs, Pip. You should eat up, lad, before yours are stone cold. Where was I? Oh, yes! Best places to look for lost Tooks. (pause while more eggs and toast were consumed) Uncle Paladin, wise man that he is, suggested we check all the outbuildings."

If Merry had been looking at his younger cousin, he would have seen the blush slowly drain from the lad's face, but Merry was still keeping his eyes on his eating.

"There are a good many outbuildings to check, I'll have you know, Pip. Did you know . . . well, of course you do . . . (bite of eggs, chew and swallow, sip of tea) There's a rather snug old barn, small barn really, almost a large shed, not far off the main road. Uncle Paladin said it's used at haying times. You know the one, don't you, Pip?"

Merry finally looked at Pippin's pale, shocked face. The lad's mouth hung open as he slowly nodded his head. A look of horror was growing in his eyes.

"Amazing the things that one can find in a barn."

Little choking noises escaped from Pippin's open mouth. If he had been more awake, if he had been less in shock, Pippin would have noticed that Merry looked rather tired himself. He would have noticed that his Father didn't look much better. But he didn't notice.

"We found Uncle Paladin's Smokey in one of the stalls. Well bedded down, mind you. Very well cared for and bedded down for the night."

More odd noises came from Pippin.

"Of course," Merry paused while he ate a few more mouthfuls of his breakfast. He really was enjoying himself immensely. "Of course," he finally continued, "we found a couple of other things bedded down for the night."

It really was a good thing for Pip that he was in such a state of shock and dismay or he may have burst out loudly and the whole room full of hobbits would have had their attention drawn to him. As it was, his voice was still not responding properly to its owner.

"I . . . We . . . Nothing happ . . . happened," Pippin squeaked out in a strangled whisper. But his voice and his mind were starting to recover from their shock. "We . . . I . . . Nothing happened. Honestly. Merry, you have to believe me. Truly. I know it is most likely impossible to (he swallowed at the dryness in his mouth) . . . to believe, but you must. You truly must, Merry. Nothing . . . nothing at all . . ." Pippin's voice wavered and faded away as he realized that Merry was grinning from ear to ear and soothingly patting his hand.

"Your nose doesn't look as though nothing happened, dearest cousin of mine."

"My nose? Oh! No. No, that's . . ."

"It's all right, Pippin." Merry cut his cousin's response short. "Your dear father rode back to the Smials to let everyone know that all was well, that the two of you had been found. Then he came back to the barn with coffee, dry clothes and blankets for the two of us and we kept watch over the two of you. Of course . . ." Merry paused to give his words full effect, "that doesn't mean you two hadn't quite literally had a roll in the hay before we got there, or after we left in the morning, but . . ."

"No! No, we didn't, really we didn't, Merry." Pippin was remembering to keep his voice quiet, unaware that everyone at the table knew what was going on between the cousins, even if they didn't know precisely what was being said. The situation had been well discussed by Paladin and the family the night before and a bit of a report had been given that morning just before the young couple had appeared at the dining room door. Everyone knew Merry would have to tease Pippin about it all.

"We figured as much, Pip. We had a look under the horse blanket that was over the two of you." Merry grinned. "You were each in your smallclothes, wrapped up separately, snug as sung could be. You even had your arms tucked down inside your sacking. Though, one was untucked this morning before we left, which I've the feeling accounts for your nicely bruised nose."

"You . . . You uncovered us!"

The table erupted in laughter as this time Pippin forgot to keep his voice low. Even Diamond, though she was vividly blushing, was laughing. Lanti had told her of Paladin and Merry's night watch, assuring her that all was well in the family's eyes and they were just glad all was well again between her and Pippin.

Paladin reached over to pat his son's shoulder. "We had to uncover you, Pippin. I had to know if I needed to get one of the driving whips that are in that barn and give my heir a thrashing." He tried to look stern but failed miserably.

Pippin's face fell into his hands as he slowly shook his head. "I don't believe this," he muttered into his palms.

Merry grinned evilly. "Then I suppose we don't need to believe you that nothing ha . . ."

"I believe you all! I believe you!"

The whole family roared with laughter as Pippin's head flew up out of his hands, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead and his eyes as wide as they could go.

"Now, my two darlings," Eglantine said as the laughter finally began to die down. "Something needs to be done. It simply will not do for you two to remain so busy and befuddled."

Pippin looked at Diamond who gave him a slight nod in return. "Actually, Mum, we have already made a decision about that. We decided that we would go back to Hobbiton, to Bag End, for the rest of the time until the wedding."

The dining room went silent as everyone waited for Lanti's response. Her face reflected the thoughts and emotions running through her. She blanched a bit, looking surprised. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as some of her color returned. She frowned a bit. She raised her eyebrows a bit. Finally, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Yes. I think that is the best choice. With the new road between Tuckborough and Hobbiton it doesn't take nearly as long to get back and forth as it used to. A Quick Messenger can do the ride in a morning's time, or a bit less. If we need your opinions or approval for any of the plans, it should be no real problem to send word. Sam and Rosie will be just the hobbits to keep you two from overdoing things and getting yourselves all tired out again."

Diamond embraced her future mother-in-law. "Thank you so much, Mother Took. We were afraid our decision might hurt your feelings, and we don't wish to do that."

"I have enjoyed having you both here, but Tuckborough is a more persnickety town than Hobbiton. It will be easier for you to not accept every invitation you receive if you are at Bag End. And, dear," Lanti said with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eyes, "I should have said something sooner but, please, call me Mum. I might be the Mistress of Great Smials, but I'm not that priggish."

"Thank you, Mum," Diamond said as she happily hugged Eglantine again.


	21. Chapter 21

21 A Special Wedding Gift

It was a carriage full of happy talkative hobbits that made it's way from Great Smials to Bag End later that day. Merry and Estella decided that if Pippin and Diamond were leaving they would as well and the four of them were filled with the high spirits that only being young and in love can bring. Sam and Rosie and all the little Gamgees were happy to have the company and soon things settled into as calm a pattern as was possible with Pippin and Diamond's wedding day quickly approaching.

The days began with a good breakfast and then Pippin and Diamond would leave for a walk together, if the day was warm enough, or would retire to Rosie's sitting room if the weather was chilly. Invitations for their presence at tea and such were received, but very few were accepted and the slower pace and increased time together did both of them a great deal of good.

Presents were arriving as well, to be admired and then packed away, ready to be moved to Crickhollow. Many were from Pippin. He had carefully noted everything Diamond had admired the day they spent walking among the stalls and booths at the Harvest Festival. With a nod or a gesture of his hand he had let the sellers know which items to set aside and bill him for. Candlesticks from the Lonely Mountains, table cloths with Elven embroidery, porcelain dishes for holidays and feasts made by a potter in Michel Delving, tapestries from Rohan and a small statue of a Gondorian Knight from Minas Tirith. Every day something new arrived and Diamond was overcome that he had been so attentive to her whims.

One day a package came from Great Smials and Merry and Estella insisted on watching Diamond and Pippin open it, with Sam and Rosie joining them as well.

"You must read the letter first!" Estella exclaimed. So Pippin read it aloud.

Dearest Pippin and Diamond,

Enclosed you will find the best we have to give to you both. This gift comes from our hearts, an out pouring of the love we have for you both.

Although it may at first seem a bit one sided, it is truly for your joint comfort and happiness. We know it will be put to good use.

All our blessings upon you both and upon your marriage.

With all our love and care,

Father, Mum, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca

Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esme (signed on their behalf by MB)

Merry and Estella

Pippin and Diamond tore off the wrapping to find . . . a book.

"A book?" Pippin said, meeting Merry and Estella's beaming faces with a perplexed look.

"Open it to the title page and you'll understand Pippin," Merry replied. Diamond open the book's cover and she and Pippin read:

**Taking Proper Care**

**of**

**Peregrin Took**

**Being everything needed to maintain your Peregrin in his best condition.**

**Everything will also be of value in caring for a precious Diamond**

**and**

**for any children who bless your marriage.**

**Consisting of:**

**Recipes**

**Remedies**

**and**

**Words of Wisdom**

**from:**

**Paladin Took**

**Eglantine Took**

**Pearl (Took) Bolger**

**Pimpernel (Took) Hornblower**

**Pervinca (Took) Boffin**

**Saradoc Brandybuck**

**Esmeralda Brandybuck**

**and**

**Meriadoc Brandybuck**

**committed to paper by**

**Estella Bolger**

**and**

**Ordegar Bolger**

Diamond was laughing delightedly. "Peregrin, my love! I had know idea that you were so complicated that I would need formal instructions in order to properly care for you!"

Pippin was not sure he found it all so humorous. "What is this all about Merry?" There was no laughter in his voice and apprehension filled his eyes.

"It's about you, what else? You should be flattered!" Merry said with a smile. "Well, it's about you and just generally good sound hobbit sense. You know the sort of thing, advice on life and marriage and child rearing."

Estella jumped in, "And how to fix your favorite foods and how to make all of Merry's herbal teas and tonics to keep you from getting sick, and your Mother's poultices and herbal oils for when Merry's teas and tonics don't work as they should. All about how to care for babies, although we knew you know much of that already Diamond, having cared for your siblings, but it's nice to have it written down."

"And secrets for keeping Pippin under control from each one of his sisters." Merry said and he winked at Diamond.

"Let me see that!" Pippin yelped, though he was now smiling. "The Terrible Took Sisters will have Diamond tying and gagging me and dunking me in rain barrels!"

"Actually, I think there is something in there about tying you to a chair, gagging you, and then everyone eating a sumptuous meal in front of you. With mention being made that even if you were to close your eyes, you would still be able to smell it all." Merry was grinning evilly.

Pippin grabbed the book and started rifling through the pages. He stopped at a page near the end and read for a few moments. Then he sat back, suddenly blushing and his eyes filling with tears. "I never knew they felt that way." Pippin said in an amazed whisper. He moved the book to Diamond's lap while he stared out the window and marveled over what he had just read. Diamond read the page, but not aloud.

"Although we have advised you, on other pages, to do all manner of hideous things to our little brother if he causes you trouble, those were all in jest. This, however, is our true advice to you:

If you wish to keep your Peregrin behaving properly, Diamond, you must love him. Then love him more, and then even a bit more. If you do this, in return you will receive the fiercest most loyal love to be found anywhere. Pippin will endeavor to never hurt you, to always protect you, and give you every joy and happiness that life offers. He has done all of this for us ever since he was born. Even though he will tease you and your children endlessly, he is never cruel, and is quick to make amends should his teasing ever cause distress. His humor and sunny outlook will do much to make the hard times in life bearable. He is the finest brother and we know he will be the finest husband and father.

Signed: "The "Terrible" Took Sisters"

Diamond gave the book to Estella, then turned and put her arms around her Peregrin, he turned to her and held her tightly. Merry and Estella knew what they had read so Estella handed the book to Sam and Rosie for them to read. When they finished, Rosie was needing to dry her eyes and Sam had to keep blinking. The four friends quietly left the room leaving the betrothed couple alone.

Pippin kissed Diamond's forehead then rested his chin on top of her head. "I truly never thought they would say such kind things about me." He chuckled a bit and gave her a squeeze. "I always thought I was such a terror to them. At least to Pimpernel and Vinca. Especially Vinca! There were times that I am sure our parents thought we were going to kill each other, and they may have wished we would have." Pippin laughed a little more and rubbed Diamond's head with his chin.

"But I thought you were everyone's little darling, my dear Peregrin, the household's pampered favorite." She poked him in the ribs and he jumped and squirmed. "You are ticklish!"

"No! Never have been. You just startled me, that's all."

"Pervinca said your right side in particular." Diamond's eyes gleamed.

"Vinca told you that! Well she's lied to you then. No, never been ticklish." Pippin insisted.

But Diamond noticed that he had backed away from her the slightest bit and now held his right arm close to his side. She started to put her hand on his shoulder but fast as any striking snake she had her fingers between his arm and his ribs and wiggled them viciously. Pippin threw his head back with laughter as he tried to move farther away from her, but he was already up against the arm of the sofa.

"No!" He exclaimed while he writhed in helpless tickled agony. "I'm . . . he, he, he, . . . going to kill . . . ha, no, ha, he, stop . . . kill Pervinca!"

Diamond knew this game well, she had played often and hard with her siblings. She managed to push Pippin off the sofa and onto the floor where she promptly straddled him and sat on his stomach, all without having her fingers lose their spot on his side.

Pippin was very red in the face and breathing in great gasps and gulps. "Off!" he said as loud as he could, "Can't breathe! Off stomach! Please!"

"What was that!" Diamond crowed, "Begging for mercy, soldier of Gondor?"

"Don't . . . make . . . me," he gasped, "I'll hurt you. Don't . . . make me hurt . . . you!"

"I'll take my bruises, I've had plenty from my brothers. This is much too much fun!" Her voice and expression were happily malicious.

Pippin tried to pull her off, but he was weak from laughing and breathlessness, while Diamond grabbed his other side and started dancing her fingers there as well.

"Ask nicely!" She demanded.

"P . . . please!" He truly could barely breathe by this time. "Please . . . you . . . you can give me . . . hair cut. . . Cut my hair. . . Anything!"

"Your token of surrender is accepted!" Diamond proclaimed as she slid off of him to lie on her side next to him on the floor. She alternated blowing on his face to help cool him and kissing his cheek and forehead. After several minutes of gasping and taking deep breaths, Pippin finally felt like he might survive. The next time Diamond moved in to kiss his cheek, his lips were there instead. After a good amount of time had been pleasantly passed in kisses, he took his lips from hers and hugged her tightly with one arm while he worked the other under her head.

"You are much too good at that, Miss North-took of Long Cleeve. But I will honor the conditions of my surrender." Pippin shook his long locks in her face and it was Diamond's turn to giggle and squirm. "Sam used to cut Frodo's hair and I'm sure he cuts Frodo-lad's now, so I know there are some good shears here somewhere. Are you ready to trim my hair to your liking?"

"No," she replied, "but I'll trim it to your liking. How will that be Mr. Peregrin Took of Great Smials?"

Pippin gave her one more kiss on the mouth then stood up and helped her to her feet.

"That will be just fine, my dear." He held her by her shoulders and suddenly looked serious. "But you must make me a promise first."

"What is it you wish?"

"You must promise that you won't tickle me at the same time that you are cutting my hair." He said, and smiled one of his smiles that can light up a room.

"Of course I won't tickle you then!" Diamond grinned, and then as they were leaving the room she added, "I might clip my finger tips with the shears!" She shrieked and ran as he chased her down the tunnel to the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

22 Overheard

The days passed by, in some ways too quickly while in others rather slowly. That odd game that time plays when something wonderful is on its way. It was, at last, the week of the wedding and everything was moving into place. All of Diamond's siblings had arrived from the North Farthing and were staying at Bag End. Isengrim, Adde and Bandy were sharing the room that had been Isengrim's during the Harvest Festival while Elanor had finally succeeded in convincing her Mum to let Topaz and Opal stay in her room. Diamond's sisters found Elanor to be delightful company and enjoyed this arrangement.

On the fine morning of the day before the wedding, Topaz and Opal took Elanor into Hobbiton. The little lass was getting increasingly anxious for the wedding day to arrive and was getting horribly under foot for her Mum and Diamond along with Eglantine and her daughters who had arrived at the Green Dragon Inn the night before.

First there had been Elanor's awe at once again meeting her Uncle Pippin's sister's when they arrived at Bag End that morning.

"Are you the ones who dunked the mean lady in our rain barrel? She looked so funny all wet and drippy!" Elanor had exclaimed with wide eyed admiration after being reminded who the three hobittesses were. Pervinca had opened her mouth to boast a bit to the youngster when a sharp look from Eglantine stopped her. Although Lanti thoroughly approved of her daughters' actions, it really was not something to be presented as proper behavior to such a little lass.

Then Elanor seemed to have herself head first up to her waist into every box and crate that the Tooks had brought with them.

"Is this candle holder a wedding gift for the tables at the wedding? Are the pretty table cloths for the wedding feast? Surely this beautiful nightgown is a wedding gift for Aunt Diamond!"

Rosie began to wonder if her daughter had suddenly become a Took herself with the endless questions she was asking and she was barely able to keep Elanor from pulling the many items out of the boxes.

By elevenses it was decided that something needed to be done. Elanor was now going on about was it time to wear her pretty dress and could she put it on and couldn't she please just this once and really she would be most careful

and . . .

. . . that is how Elanor and Diamond's sisters ended up in town. They were having a fine time. They had elevenses at a nice little tea room and then Topaz had treated Elanor to an extra treat at the pastry shop. While at the emporium, Elanor wandered off by herself. Topaz and Opal were looking at fabric for dresses they would like to make for spring and Elanor decided she would much rather look at the dolls. While she enjoyed holding and rocking the dolls she heard some grown up hobbitesses talking.

"No, Violet, I don't know much about Diamond, now that you mention it." said a quiet soft voice.

"Well the truth of the matter, Buttercup, is that her father was the town drunkard in Long Cleeve." replied a sly silky voice.

"Truly?!"

"Yes." came the sneaky voice, "If you can imagine it. The future Thain married to a drunkard's daughter!"

"Do you think anyone will speak out at the wedding?" the soft voice whispered.

"Well, several of us are planning to. Would you wish to stand with us and also speak out?" The sound of the sly voice made little Elanor shiver.

"Of course! It is the only proper thing to do!"

Elanor still felt shivery and decided to put down the doll and find Diamond's sisters. She did not say anything to them about the voices.

It was nearly time for dinner when Diamond's sisters and Elanor returned to Bag End. Diamond, Rosie and Estella were in the kitchen putting the final touches on the meal while the lads sat in the study wreathed in smoke and good conversation.

Topaz and Opal had noticed a change in Elanor after they left the emporium, but thought perhaps it was tiredness from her excitement about the wedding. Elanor ran to the kitchen when they got home.

"Aunt Diamond?" Elanor called out as she ran to Diamond and tugged on her skirts.

"Yes dear?"

"Aunt Diamond? Why didn't you tell me your Papa was special like mine?"

Diamond's eyes grew wide as she looked into Elanor's upturned face.

"Whatever do you mean, dearest?"

"We were in the emporium and I was playin' with the dolls and some older lasses were talking on the other side of the shelves . . ." Elanor stopped and turned to her mother, hanging her head as she did so. "I know I shouldn't listen, Mummy. I know you've said not to, but they said Aunt Diamond's name and I started to listen. I'm sorry Mummy."

Rosie bent down and stroked her daughter's golden blond hair. "It's all right, love. I understand that would make it temptin' to listen. What did they say, Elanor? You seem upset."

"Well, they said that Diamond's Papa was a special somethin' in the town she is from, Cleeveton?" She looked back to Diamond.

Diamond was starting to pale, this was sounding ominous. "No dearest, Long Cleeve." She said to the child who nodded back to her.

"Long Cleeve." Elanor repeated. "The one voice, she didn't sound too awfully bad, but the other one made me shiver, Mummy." Elanor said turning back to Rosie for a moment then she again looked up at Diamond. "I don't know what the thing they said your Papa was is, Aunt Diamond. My Papa is The Mayor of the Shire and they said your Papa was The Town Drunkard of Long Cleeve."

Diamond's face went deathly white and she slumped to the floor. Estella ran to get Pippin and the others.

Pippin had carried Diamond to her bed and Rosie brought the smelling salts to help wake her. Upon awaking it was obvious that Diamond was frightened beyond reasoning. Her face retained it's pallor and she was trembling all over as she ordered everyone, even Pippin, out of her room, turning her back on them as she did so.

After helping Sam with feeding and settling his youngest children, Eglantine and her daughters left to return to the Green Dragon. They wisely decided, amongst themselves, that there were enough visitors in the smial. They gave their son and brother a hug before going on their way to their own nearly sleepless night.

First Pippin and then Isengrim, then her sisters tried to gain admittance to Diamond's room, but one by one they were turned away. Finally Rosie and Estella simply walked into the room and shut the door behind them, and there they remained. Dinner was forgotten.

Topaz and Opal decided to stay with little Elanor who was beside herself with sorrow. Sam had taken her aside and, as best he could, explained to his daughter what a drunkard is. Elanor wailed out her grief for her new aunt. Grief that Diamond's papa had been that way and grief that she had hurt her Aunt Diamond by repeating the things she had heard. Opal and Topaz had tucked the distraught child into a 'big hobbit's' bed then sat on each side of her. They spoke soothingly to her, reassuring her that it was a good thing that she had told her Aunt Diamond about the mean things she had heard those ladies saying. "That way, Elanor dearest," Topaz said, "we can do something about it, something to help Aunt Diamond feel better." Holding her and singing her sweet songs Topaz and Opal helped the child to calm down till, at last, the tender hearted little lass fell into an exhausted slumber. Diamond's sisters fell asleep still cuddling the child between them.

Rosie and Estella stood just inside the door of Diamond's room and waited for a response from the lump under the covers on the bed.

"I know someone is in here." The muffled voice of the lump called out. "I heard the door open and close. Go away!" The lump wriggled deeper down toward the foot of the bed.

Rosie and Estella held their ground.

"I mean it! Go away!" No one moved and the door remained closed.

"I won't talk to you! I won't! You have no right to be in here! Go away, now!" The lump curled up further into the bedding.

Rosie marched over to the bed and yanked off the blankets and sheet. The curled up Diamond sat straight up, eyes glaring.

"I have every right, young lass!" Rosie's voice had the authority gained from years growing up with three younger brothers and her training up her own growing youngsters. "This is my roof you're under. My guest bed you're sitting' in and I will be in here if I see fit to be."

Diamond's angry glare had left her eyes and she looked properly cowed. Rosie's face softened and she sat down and gathered Diamond into her arms.

"And I see fit to be in here to comfort and help someone I love." Rosie's voice was gentle now and she kissed Diamond on the side of her head. Estella sat down and the three of them hugged each other tightly.

"I've brought such shame to him and his dear family." Diamond sounded so small and frightened. "I know he understands and that the matter does not come between us at all." She turned her tear streaked face to each of her friends before taking her arms from around their waists and placing her nervously wringing hands into her lap. "We told his family and they were all so kind. But if the hobbits of the Shire lose their respect for them; if the Tooks won't trust the one who will be head over them, that would be a terrible thing!" She stared down at her hands. "I can not have them live under this shadow as I have to do. I will not wed Peregrin."

No one said a word. The air of the room felt heavy with the silence.

Finally, very softly, Rosie spoke. "Then I guess Persimmone has won after all."

Diamond's head came up quickly and her brown eyes looked nearly black with anger. "Persimmone! The same who . . . the one that Peregrin's sisters soaked and humiliated? Would she dare to do this? I thought she had promised to leave Peregrin and me alone?"

"She has friends, dear. Even serpents like her do have friends." Rosie shook her head. "But, what does it matter? You've said you won't wed the lad. She's got what she wished."

"But . . ." Diamond was struggling with herself. "I can't drag him and his family through such a mire. This is my shame, my burden. I can not bring this to my marriage, not to their family." The fire began to dim in her eyes. Diamond drew a deep breath and then slowly let the breath escape. "I've lived with this for more than fifteen years, it is nothing new for me. I know this foe and can deal with it. It is not their battle to fight."

"Then there is naught left but to tell Pippin that the weddin' is off. That you don't think he's strong enough nor loves you enough . . ."

"I never said that!" Diamond eyes flashed once again. "You make it sound as though I see him as a poor excuse for a husband. As though I doubt his love for me. I just don't wish to cast this shadow over him and his family."

"And what do you think love is, Diamond lass? Do you think 'tis all flowers and blue skies and gentle breezes?" Rosie said as she reached to hold Diamond's face in her hands. "Love is sharin' the load. Love is hurtin' with your beloved to ease their pain and give them your strength." Rosie pulled Diamond into her arms and held her gently.

"The Tooks have shown you great love already Diamond. Would you throw it in their faces, lass? And I don't doubt for one single minute that your dear Pippin, your Peregrin as you have it, wouldn't offer his own sword to be used to cut him down if he knew that doin' so would save you. Yet you turn him away as though such a love can't be handlin' a problem like your past and some cold-hearted little wench. Do you truly think so little of them all, dear Diamond?"

Diamond had pulled away from Rosie's shoulder and a look of horror had come to her face. Was that what she was doing?

"I only thought to spare them needless sorrow and embarrassment."

Rosie was shaking her head. "No. No lass. You were thinkin' that Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve has fought this battle for her family for all this time and no one is goin' to take it from her now. No, it's your own battle, all yours. Proud of it you are, proud that you are the fighter. No need for help. No need to let anyone else inside your family or inside your heart. That's the truth of it, isn't it dear one?"

Diamond drew in a breath as though to speak but no words came forth. She had been hit at the core of her being. Suddenly, she saw her actions over these many years in a light as bright as the noon-day sun. She had shut everyone but her siblings out. The distance she had felt from relatives and friends had actually come from her. Behind her fortress wall she had sat, refusing help and compassion and friendship and love. Accepting love would have implied that she could not take care of everything herself. She had let Peregrin in while he convalesced at Long Cleeve because she had never believed things would ever grow to be anything more than a family friendship. Then, even as the relationship had changed, even as his betrothed, she had not truly believed he would really marry her.

"He truly loves you with all of his heart, Diamond." Estella whispered "Merry told me Pippin has never been so in love before."

"Marriage is, well, love is, givin' the burden over to the one you love to bear it together. Makes it a tolerable load then." Said Rosie.

"I had said that to Peregrin. That when I told him of my Father and my family's trials, telling him had made me feel better." Diamond looked from Estella to Rosie. "And I thought I had let him share it. But when Elanor said what she had overheard today, I thought nothing of taking it all onto myself. It seemed the right thing to do."

"You've friends now, dearest Diamond." Rosie said as she took one of Diamond's hands. Estella took the other. "You've friends and a new and powerful family that loves you dearly. And you have your Peregrin." Rosie smiled warmly as she once again used Diamond's favored name for her betrothed. "Remember what his sisters wrote in that book? That his love is loyal and fierce wasn't it? Let his love bear you up and nothin' will win over the two of you. Let him love you, Diamond."

Diamond started to edge off the bed. "I must go to him." she said.

Rosie did not let her get up though. "I think things are gettin' well handled out there, Diamond." She looked at Estella and nodded her head toward the door. Estella placed a kiss on Diamond's cheek, hugged her once more and left. "Something tells me that Pippin and my Sam are havin' a talk of their own. I'm sure Sam and he, along with your brother and Merry as well, are takin' care of everythin'. You'll be tellin' your dear Peregrin how much he means to you and that you deeply love him on the morrow, in front of nearly every hobbit in the Shire. That wicked little wench will not win, I'm as sure of that as I am of the sunrise."

Rosie had been easing Diamond back down onto the bed and now went to gather up the sheet and blanket that she had ripped off the bed earlier. She quickly had the bedding back in place and Diamond all tucked in. "Time for you to let some of the fight go, my dear friend, and time to get some sleep. You've one of the biggest days in your life happenin' on the morrow and I don't think you're wantin' dark circles under your lovely eyes!" Rosie leaned over and hugged Diamond tightly, then kissed her on the forehead then, taking the candle with her and blowing out the lamp, left Diamond to her thoughts and sleep.

Pippin had sat huddled up in a chair for part of the evening, speaking to no one and staring into the fire. After a couple of hours, he unfolded himself from the chair, walked out of the parlor and out of Bag End. Isengrim rose to follow Pippin, but Merry put out his hand and grabbed his arm.

"No, Isengrim." Merry said in a low voice, shaking his head. "I'm the dearest friend Pippin has in this world, and I'm telling you; Don't go after him. He wants to be left alone or he would have stayed inside. Leave him be."

Isengrim paused, then nodded slowly. "I will leave him to you and Sam then," he said. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Good night to you both." Isengrim turned and started to leave when Sam spoke up.

"A moment here, Isengrim!" Sam got up from his chair. "If I may, I'd like a bit of a word with you. I'll go along to your room with you, if that will be all right with you?"

"Of course, Sam," Isengrim replied and they left the parlor together.

A half hour passed and Sam returned to find Merry still sitting in the parlor in silence as the fire died down.

"What do you say, should we look about for Pippin, Merry? Wouldn't put it past him to have managed to sneak back in somehow without your hearin' him."

Merry said nothing but nodded and joined Sam as he left the parlor. They walked together down the tunnel where the family's rooms were and they soon noticed a soft glow coming from the children's playroom. Silently they approached the doorway and looked in. Pippin sat on the floor with his back to the open door. Merry knew at once that Pippin was still horribly troubled. Normally, it was very hard to sneak up on his younger cousin, his energetic nature keeping him alert.

Sam and Merry entered the room, with no response from Pippin, until they were close enough to see over his shoulders what it was that held his attention. Still, Pippin was unaware of their presence. He appeared to be playing with a wooden farm set. The farmer and his wife and two children stood inside a ring of small fences. One by one Pippin was knocking down the fences, sometimes with his fingers, sometimes with a small wooden figure of a farmers wife from another farm set , and a couple he knocked over by tossing wooden blocks at them. He knocked over the wooden children with a small wooden tree. He knocked over the farmer's wife with the wife from the other set. He flicked the farmer away with his fingers and then dropped a couple of blocks on him. Then he set the fence back into it's circle, put the family upright inside the ring and began the process all over again.

" 'Tis an odd game you're playin' at, Pippin."

Pippin jumped at the sound of Sam's voice, disturbing the ring of fencing he had just put back into place. He looked up and over each shoulder at his two friends, then looked back at the toys. He slowly set the fencing back in place. Merry and Sam pulled up two small chairs and sat down across from Pippin. They watched as he continued to knock holes in his fence circle.

"This is what it will be." Pippin whispered. "Troubles will come and knock things down. Some troubles you can't stop." He knocked another hole in his fence. "Sickness will come." He said then knocked another section out of place. "The weather can go bad and the crops fail. Floods. Famine. Blight." He demolished most of the circle. "And that will hurt the family." One of the farmer's children was knocked down. "Or there will be things you could stop but maybe don't see in time, like cruelty." The other farm wife knocked over Pippin's farmer's wife. "Accidents happen that could be avoided." The second wooden child fell under a falling square block. "And you have let everyone down, you have failed your promise." The farmer was flicked away.

Pippin picked up the two farmer's wives. He held one in each open palm and stared at them.

"It's already started. I couldn't protect Diamond from cruelty." Pippin closed his hand around his farmer's wife and looked back at the one in his open hand.

"Persimmone." He muttered.

"Elanor knows her, Pippin." Sam said quietly. "I asked her if she had seen Persimmone in the emporium and the child said she hadn't."

"Of course not." Pippin kept his gaze on the 'Persimmone' in his palm. "She would not dare to cross my sisters openly. That would be much too risky. But Elanor said the voice that frightened her was called Violet. She is a friend of Persimmone's that could spread her maliciousness for her." He threw the wooden figure hard at the fireplace. It hit the brick that edged the opening , broke in two and fell to the hearth.

"I'll be pledging myself to be Diamond's protector tomorrow, and I couldn't protect her. I cannot pledge to do something I cannot do."

Sam stood and rested his hand for a moment on Pippin's shoulder. "I'll be right back." He said then left the playroom.

Pippin stared at the wooden fences and family that lay scattered on the floor. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he put them back to where they had started, then again began knocking them out of place. Merry sat and watched the ritual. He felt there should be something he could say to Pippin, yet nothing seemed right. He thought sadly that Frodo might have had the right thing to say, were Frodo still with them. But then again, he had never had a hobbitess in his life. This was an area out of Frodo's experience. Merry had found himself thinking thoughts similar to those spoken by Pippin earlier in the evening. What if it had been Estella who had been so devastated? What could he have done? Merry had not arrived at any satisfactory conclusions.

"I keep this out in my gardenin' shed on a high shelf where the children can't get into it." Sam said as he walked into the room holding a small jar in his hand. "It's strong stuff, this is, and they could get into trouble with it." Sam moved the small chair he had sat in before out of the way and joined Pippin down on the floor. Merry leaned forward to see what Sam was going to do. Sam reached over and took hold of Pippin's hand, preventing him from knocking over the wooden farmer's wife. Pippin finally looked up at Sam.

"There's stuff you're leavin' out of your figurin' lad." Sam said softly. "You're right, you can't stop a lot of the hard things in life from comin'. Not even the Persimmones that come along with their bad ways and rude words." Sam squeezed Pippin's hand then let go to open the jar he had brought. "But that isn't the whole of the protectin' the ones you love, Pippin. You're leavin' out the love that you have for them that protects them from the troubles and wrongs hurtin' too deep."

Sam took a small brush out of his pocket and dipped it into the jar. He brushed a thin layer of the viscous stuff onto one side of one of the sections of fence. He did the same to another, then pushed the two sections together. He continued with each small section of fencing in turn.

"You can't leave out the love Pippin. It's like this here glue on these fence pieces. It will help keep out some of the hurts, do some of that kind of protectin'." Sam finished gluing all the fencing that made up the circle around the farmer and his family. He paused for a few minutes. "Try to knock your fence apart now, lad." He said to Pippin and handed him a block.

Pippin knew what would happen. The block he tossed had no effect on the glued together fence.

"See!" Said Sam. "It's strong now. It's got love holdin' it together. Now your little family here, this young couple you've got here." Sam picked up the farmer and his wife and glued them together at their hands, setting them at an angle to each other. "When they are held with love, well, they might fall," he knocked them over, "but they don't fall alone." He put his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You told me once that bein' without Merry when you were in Minas Tirith and while going to the battle and then during the battle at the Black Gate was the worst time you spent in the whole Quest, because you were alone. Beregond and his lad Bergil were a help, but they weren't the person you loved. Everythin' in life, Pippin, everythin' is easier to bear if you've someone you love to bear it with you."

Sam picked up the wooden children and glued them so the children and the farmer and his wife formed their own small circle, then he stood them back inside their fence. "And love, it just keeps growin' and gettin' stronger the more you share it. So this here family can now take the bad that comes." Sam nudged the family with his finger, they didn't fall over. He rolled a block at them and they stood firm.

Sam reached over, took Pippin by the shoulders and looked deep into the younger hobbit's eyes. "You can't leave the love out of your figurin' Pippin. With the love you as the husband and father give to Diamond and each little one that blesses your lives, you will be makin' sure that no troubles will be big enough to ever knock your family down. And that is protectin' your family, Peregrin Took."

Sam reached up and tousled Pippin's hair, then he got to his feet and walked out of the room.

Merry and Pippin stared at each other.

"He's a fount of good honest hobbit sense, Merry," Pippin said as he wiped at the tears that slid down his face. "Think he will accept being Thain as well as Mayor?"

Merry took out a handkerchief to deal with his own teary eyes. "You can't have him. I'm claiming him for Master of Buckland. I have not the head for the job, I can see that now."

The two dearest friends rose and embraced each other in a long , strong hug.

"It was the worst for me too, Pip," Merry whispered in Pippin's ear. "I thought, at times, that being alone amongst the Rohirrim and later in Minas Tirith would in and of itself do me in."

Pippin just nodded his head against Merry's shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"Well," Merry said finally pulling back from the hug, "you, my dearest Pippin are getting married tomorrow. I think you had best try to get some sleep."

They started to leave the play room when Pippin stopped and went back to where the small fence circle and wooden family stood on the floor. He reverently picked up both fence and family, blew out the lamp on the table and followed Merry back to the guest wing at Bag End.


	23. Chapter 23

23 A Ceremonious Day

Low, pale grey clouds hung over the Shire, with wisps of clouds below them scudding along on a brisk wind out of the north. The temperature had plummeted and the air smelled clean and sharp and made the hobbit's noses tingle as they went out to do the morning chores of tending to their animals.

This day had many names; it was the third day of the six day Yule season, it was the last day of the passing year and was properly called First Yule. For Pippin and Diamond, their friends and family, it would now also be Peregrin and Diamond's wedding anniversary.

Such a load of happiness for one rather short day to carry.

Not all hobbit wedding days are quite as involved as this one would be, but not all hobbits were of the family of the Tooks of Great Smials, nor was any other hobbit the heir to the title the Tooks had carried for many generations of hobbits; Thain of the Shire.

Pippin lay staring at the ceiling of his guest room at Bag End thinking about just these matters. His eyes sparkled and a grin, familiar to all who knew him, grew on his lips. 'Perhaps," he started to think, "it would be great fun to just have Sam wed us here, in Bag End, right after breakfast, and us just not show up later for all the fuss!" He chuckled to himself but then quickly the grin turned down. 'And have Diamond, and my Mum and sisters, and Rosie and Estella all hate me!" His eyes grew softer as another disappointed face came to his thoughts, the most forlorn and tear streaked he had ever imagined.

"Elanor!" he said aloud to himself and he swallowed hard. He was picturing her all dressed in her pretty gown, no longer having a wedding party and ceremony at which to wear it. "No, I can't do that to the dear little lass. I'd never be free of her look of disappointment. Guess I had best just get up and face the fussing all the dearest lasses in my life have got planned." Pippin threw back the blankets and quilts and, hurrying against the chill in the room, got ready for the busy day ahead.

Diamond, quite recovered from yesterday's upset, was already up and sipping tea at the kitchen table when Pippin walked in.

"Miss North-took." Pippin said and bowed his head to her.

"Mr. Took" Diamond returned both greeting and bow.

Before she raised her head she was in Pippin's arms and getting spun in a circle. She squeezed her eyes closed and shrieked. Then he stopped, set her on her feet and stood holding her close and nuzzling her neck.

"Peregrin!" she squealed and squirmed to get away.

"You are almost mine!" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. "I'm just thinking about tonight!" He quietly growled low in his throat.

Diamond wriggled in his arms and giggled. "I am too, but we've a long day to get through before then, Mr. Took!" She whispered to him and then grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him lightly. "So be patient and don't tempt me to just run off with you!"

She let go and dashed around the table until it stood between them. She was breathing hard, her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes shone. She wore her sable gown, as it was custom for the betrothed couple to wear their wedding garb through out the entire wedding day, and Pippin could scarcely believe how beautiful she looked and Diamond was thinking the same about him. He stood tall and handsome in his uniform, the symbol of the White Tree on his chest sparkling nearly as brightly as his eyes.

"Truce?" Pippin asked Diamond as he pulled the chair that she had been sitting in out a bit from the table. "Your tea is getting cold, m'lady." She came around the table and sat down as he tucked the chair beneath her, then he walked away to start sampling from the various platters and bowls that sat ready to be taken into the dinning room.

"Peregrin Took!" Rosie exclaimed and slapped his hand away from the stack of golden brown muffins. "Get your hands off of those and get your soon to be wife and go sit down in the dinin' room! All is nearly ready and the others are already in there waitin' on the two of you. Go!" Rosie gave him a playful shove then Pippin held out his hand to Diamond and they started to leave the kitchen. "You're goin' ta have your hands full with this lad!" Rosie shook her head and said to Diamond as they walked past her.

"That's alright," Diamond replied with a wink, "I've a whole book of ideas on how to make him mind!"

A noisy cheerful group of hobbits rode the loaded carts into Hobbiton on their way to the Town Hall. Breaking with custom among the Shire's wealthier hobbits, and that not for the last time this day, Peregrin and Diamond and their families were part of the entourage that would be setting up and decorating the hall. The wedding guests would begin arriving at noon, with the wedding luncheon beginning at twelve-thirty. The pastry chef and the master chef and their assistants would be arriving shortly and the hall's kitchen would soon be a bee hive of activity. The pine boughs and holly greens for decorating the walls and tables had already been delivered and were awaiting the touch of the Took Sisters and the North-took sisters to make the old hall a magical place. Eglantine, Rosie, Estella and Diamond would be putting the cloths on the tables after Paladin, Isengrim, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Adde and Bandy set them up. Things went smoothly until Diamond and Estella came to a table with its legs sticking up in the air.

Estella said loudly. "However did this happen?" then to Diamond she whispered, "As if we don't know!"

Merry and Pippin were a short way ahead of the lasses doing much too good a job of being busy with another table. Estella and Diamond walked over to them and each lass crossed her arms over her chest.

"And how do you suggest we put a cloth on that table?" Estella asked Merry as she pointed back to the upside down table.

"Or sit anyone at it?" Diamond asked Pippin.

The two cousins were getting redder and redder from trying not to laugh but finally Pippin managed to answer with a rather strangled sounding voice.

"Could drape the cloth over the legs, 'twould make a fine tent!"

Merry and Pippin fairly exploded into laughter, nearly falling to the floor. The lasses were not amused . . . at first. Bit by bit the smiles crept onto their faces until they were laughing as hard as the lads.

The guests arrived, the luncheon was served and thoroughly enjoyed by the nearly three hundred hobbits in attendance. After a couple of hours the guests hushed as the betrothed couple and their families left the room and others came and cleared away the table on the dais and the tables on the main floor closest to it. Soon Mayor Gamgee reentered the room, now wearing his chain of office, and stepped up onto the dais, and the guests rose to their feet. He was followed by Diamond's brothers, Pippin's parents and sisters and their families who lined up on the main floor in front of the platform. Diamond's sisters and little Elanor Gamgee were next and took their places on the dais to Mayor Gamgee's right. Elanor stood quietly and proudly in her new dress of silvery grey velvet. Rosie had made the little gown in the same style as Aunt Diamond's and Uncle Pippin had told her she looked just like a little princess would in King Elessar's court. Lastly, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Rosie Gamgee escorted Peregrin Took and Diamond North-took into the large hall and up onto the dais to stand before the Mayor.

"I, Samwise Gamgee," Sam said in a strong clear voice, "as Mayor, represent the Four Farthings of the Shire and the Hobbits who dwell within it's borders. As their representative it is my honor and privilege to conduct this ceremony." Sam held out both of his hands, palms up, looked down at Pippin's mother and nodded for her to come up onto the dais.

"Do you Eglantine Took, a mother giving her blessing to her son, place Peregrin's hand in my open palm representing his coming away from your family to begin his own family in the community of the Shire, remembering that the bonds of blood still hold true?"

" I do." Eglantine said with a quiet confidence that belied the unshed tears in her eyes. She grasped Pippin's right hand, gave it a squeeze, and set it to rest palm up in Sam's left hand. She looked lovingly into Pippin's sparkling eyes. "With my blessing, Peregrin, you leave to begin a new part of your life with a wife and children of your own. But you never leave the love of your family nor your responsibilities to celebrate with us in times of joy, defend us in our times of need or mourn with us in times of sorrow." She released his hand and went back down the two steps of the dais to stand with Paladin and their daughters and their families. Sam now turned to look at Diamond's brother and have him take his place on the dais.

"Do you Isengrim North-took of Long Cleeve, as eldest male of your household and representing your father giving his blessing to his daughter, place Diamond's hand in my open palm representing her coming away from your family to begin her own family in the community of the Shire, remembering that the bonds of blood still hold true?"

" I do this, remembering our Father." Isengrim said to Sam and then he turned to address the wedding guests. "He loved his children, but loved our dear Mother more and could not bear the grief of her passing. He sought comfort in mugs of ale and the company he found in the taverns, but his sorrow only deepened and he soon lost himself, over powered by his need for ale. He died after being ill treated by the ruffians during the Dire Year. He never lost our love and he died knowing he had our forgiveness. I have endeavored to stand in his stead for the family he so early in life left behind. Remembering the good Father he had been before his grief struck him down, I give my blessing and his."

There were some murmurs heard about the room and many looked at the small group of hobbit lasses that had huddled together when the ceremony began. Most of the girls within the group now shook their heads and moved away from Violet Boffin; no words against Pippin's marriage to Diamond would be spoken.

Isengrim nodded slightly to Sam and then smiled at his beloved older sister. He took her left hand, kissed it, and then placed it palm up in Sam's right hand. "With my blessing, and our Father's, Diamond, you leave to begin a new part of your life with a husband and children of your own. But you never leave the love of your family nor your responsibilities to celebrate with us in times of joy, care for us in our times of need or mourn with us in times of sorrow." He stepped off the dais to again stand with Adelard and Bandobras.

"And to Meriadoc Brandybuck and Rose Gamgee." Sam looked at each of them in turn. "Do you who stand with Peregrin and Diamond pledge yourselves to be the closest of friends to them, to give help and support to them as they live together as husband and wife and to any children they may have?"

They responded in unison. "We do"

Sam was smiling broadly as he looked at Pippin, filled with joy at the thought of his dear friend finally becoming a husband. And a warmer, deeper thought filled his heart knowing that Frodo would have loved this moment as well; his young, ever cheerful, pest of a Took cousin becoming a husband to a fine hobbit lass. Sam blinked a bit as he came back to the moment at hand.

"Do you, Peregrin Took, son of Paladin who is Thain of the Shire, of the Tooks of Great Smials, of the West Farthing of the Shire, pledge yourself to Diamond, promising to love her only, to be provider and protector to her and the children you may have?"

"I do." Pippin looked at Diamond. He looked at his parents and sisters. He looked at his new siblings, Diamond's brothers and sisters. He looked at Merry and at Sam's Rosie. He thought about Frodo and Bilbo. So many hobbits had taught him so much about love and life. He thought of the little wooden farm family; he now had every confidence in his ability to fulfill his promise and he returned Sam's broad smile with a nod of his head.

Sam turned to Diamond, still grinning happily, and winked at her.

"Do you Diamond North-took daughter of Sapphire, of the North- tooks of Long Cleeve, of the North Farthing of the Shire, pledge yourself to Peregrin, to love him only, and to care for him in every way, and for the children you may have?"

"I do." Tears began to spill down Diamond's cheeks as she thought about how much she was loved by Peregrin, his family and the dear friends he had brought into her life. She was ready to spend her life returning that love.

"Do you have promises to speak to each other?" Sam asked the smiling couple.

There was a small gasp amongst the family, friends and guests as Pippin withdrew his hand from Sam's. This was not proper custom! Pippin turned to face Diamond then crossed his hands upon his chest and bowed his head. Diamond remembered the gesture and smiled as he raised his head to look steadily into her eyes but left his hands upon his chest.

"I, Peregrin son of Paladin, of the Tooks of Great Smials, of the West Farthing of the Shire; swear on my honor, as a Knight of Gondor and future Thain of the Shire, to be faithful to you, Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve. I swear I will endeavor to never hurt you, to always protect you, to give you every joy and happiness that life offers, to help you bear any sorrow that befalls us, to cherish you and our children. I love you Diamond, with the fiercest most loyal love. My love, my heart, is wholly yours. I swear to you that nothing, except my sworn allegiance to the High King Elessar, will ever come before you, and I will gladly lay down my life for my liege Lord or you, my beloved Diamond. Nothing will sever my oaths to my King or to you save my death." He took his hands from his chest and put his right hand back into Sam's out stretched hand.

Diamond did not remove her hand from Sam's when she turned to face Peregrin. She reached out with her free hand and gently touched his frindge of curls that were neatly trimmed and out of his eyes; they smiled at each other as she placed her right hand on his chest, over his heart, in her own departure from Shire custom.

"I have no formal oath to swear, but my word is true and my promise sure. I will hold you to your oath, Peregrin Took, son of Paladin of the Tooks of Great Smials, of the West Farthing of the Shire. For my part I, Diamond North-took of Long Cleeve, will give you the freedom to serve the High King Elessar in what ever way he commands, even if that takes you away from our family, even if it costs you your life. I will do whatever is in my ability to make you happy, to bring you joy, to help you bear the burdens of your rank as a Knight of Gondor and your offices as the Took and Thain of the Shire when you come into your inheritance, to cherish you and our children. I love you Peregrin, you only. Nothing else, no one else, will ever take your place in my heart, I am wholly yours. I am bound by this promise until by death I leave you. "

Sam took Peregrin and Diamond's hands, placed the palms together and held them between his own. "This new family is recognized and blessed by the Hobbits of the Four Farthings of the Shire. We pledge that if this family of Peregrin and Diamond Took is ever in need, we will come to their aid and that of the children they may have."

Pippin and Diamond intertwined their fingers as Sam took his hands away. They were now each other's, standing together before everyone as husband and wife; a new family in the community of the Shire. Pippin pulled Diamond to him and gave her a long slow kiss, they parted and then Diamond kissed him slowly and deeply. When Diamond's kiss ended a cheer went up from the hundreds of hobbits who were there to share in their joy.


	24. Chapter 24

24 Ever After

The celebration lasted long into the night. Hobbit parents whose children were still young were the first to leave after they began to find their little ones asleep on benches, on and under the tables or in the corners of the room. Then the old gaffers and gammers left, as they were no longer used to being so intemperate nor up until such late hours, though many had happily put in a full night of dancing. But even with these groups leaving, there were still well over a hundred hobbits at the party, enough that no one noticed when Merry and Pippin quietly left the room, followed later by Rosie, Estella and Diamond. Awhile later, word went around that someone had seen the happy new couple heading off in a light buggy through the softly falling snow, headed toward Bywater.

Rosie and Diamond moved quickly and quietly through the snow on paths that ran away from the road, heading towards Bag End.

"Come with me." Rosie said quietly once they got to the house and she led Diamond down the tunnel toward the bathroom.

The room was warm with the heat of a good fire in the fireplace and the lavender scented steam that rose from the tub full of hot water. Diamond looked in fondly at the lovely nightgown that was draped over one of the chairs. It was the one Elanor had been so excited over yesterday morning. The white fabric was shiny, soft and thin, delicate crystal beads graced the neckline and thin golden ribbons made up the ties that went well down the front of the gown.

Rosie cleared her throat to get Diamond's attention, then curtseyed.

"Your husband says that he hopes you like this night gown and relaxing, scented bath, the beginning of his gifts to you this night, and he hopes you will accept the assistance of the Lady's Maid he has arranged for you." Rosie curtseyed again.

"Rosie!" Diamond giggled, "You are not anyone's maid!"

"Tonight, for a while, I'm yours. My gift to you!" Rosie said with a smile then she began to help Diamond out of her gown and took her hair down. Once Diamond was in the luxurious bath, Rosie scrubbed her back for her and washed her hair with lavender scented soap. She then wrapped Diamond in a large heated towel and sat her with her back to the fire while rubbing then brushing Diamond's hair to dry it. Finally, she helped her into the beautiful nightgown then held her in a

tight hug.

"You're a beautiful bride Diamond." Rosie whispered in Diamond's ear. "May your life be blessed with more joys than sorrows and even the sorrows be tempered by love." She gave her a squeeze, then held her at arms length and looked softly into Diamond's eyes. "Your husband is in his room and the smial is yours for the next two days and nights. Enjoy each other, dearest Diamond." Rosie hugged her once more then left the room and left Bag End to return to the wedding celebration.

Diamond made her way to the guest room that was always Peregrin's whenever he visited at Bag End, the door was ajar so she gently pushed it open, went in and then turned to shut it behind her. The room was lit only by the fire in the large fireplace. In this dancing light Peregrin sat in one of the overstuffed chairs before the fire.

"Will you come and sit on my lap awhile, Diamond?" He softly asked her and she did so, a bit awkwardly at first but then she snuggled her head down onto his shoulder. For a while he only sat and gently ran his fingers through her hair while softly kissing her head, hugging her firmly with his arm that supported her back.

"Was the day everything you had hoped it would be, my love?" He asked.

Diamond sat up and looked at him. "Oh yes! I thanked your . . . I thanked Mum and our sisters so much tonight that I'm sure they grew quite tired of hearing it. They knew just what to do, just what needed to be done; and then they worked so hard to see it through with such a short amount of time." She paused to tap Peregrin on the tip of his nose and smile at him.

"But you were right, dearest, it was beautiful having our wedding on First Yule. Nothing could have been more beautiful or special."

He kissed her gently then turned his head toward the small table beside the chair. "Would you like some tea? It's one of Merry's blends. Passionflower and Peppermint I think he said, to help you relax." Diamond nodded her head and Peregrin reached over to pour some of the tea into one of the delicate porcelain cups.

"What is that?" Diamond asked him and she leaned over to touch the wooden fence that stood around a little wooden family standing together in a circle.

"They are very wise toys." Peregrin said as he handed her the cup of tea. "They had a lesson to help teach me that I wish to never forget. They will be in my study at Crickhollow and," he pulled in a deep breath that he then let out slowly, "in my study someday at Great Smials. A lesson about being a good husband and father and how important love is. I owe the Gamgee children a new farm set."

They sat awhile in silence as Diamond finished her tea, the comforting warmth of which was already relaxing her. She put the empty cup down and wiggled back down into a cozy position in Peregrin's arms. She did have to admit to herself that she was a bit nervous about tonight and she hoped the tea would do as Merry said it would and help her to relax. Peregrin had resumed caressing her hair and now was kissing her forehead instead of the top of her head as he had before. Slowly he moved to kissing her temple, her cheek, her lips. . .. She reached her hand up to play with the hair at the back of his neck and pull him more tightly into the kisses.

They kissed and caressed for a long time each gradually relaxing more into the close warmth of the other. Peregrin had begun to softly rub the outside of her thigh and she had moved her hand from behind his head to trace the edge of the buttons of his night shirt that covered his chest. The feelings Diamond had that morning in the barn near Great Smials welled up within her and it was as though she suddenly realized those feelings could now be fully expressed. Her kisses grew passionate and she tipped her head back to encourage Peregrin to begin kissing her neck. She felt for the ribbon that when pulled would undo the first tie on her nightgown, guided his hand until he held the ribbon then pushed his hand away until the bow was untied. She did the same with the next tie.

"I think, Mr. Took," she said in a husky, breathless voice, "that this lovely nightgown is in the way."

Peregrin kissed her collar bone and then her mouth. "Oh, is that so, Mrs. Took?" His voice was deep and his eyes were filled with the glow from the fire. "I fear my night shirt has the same problem. I think there might be a solution to this problem, if you're willing to discover it with me."

"Yes." Diamond said and kissed him with soft sensual lips.

"You must get up off my lap to start with." he mumbled around her kiss so she reluctantly took her lips from his and stood up. Pippin rose from the chair, picked Diamond up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. "I think the solution is over here." he said as he gently laid her down.

Out in the snowy evening a buggy made it's slow and easy way down the Hobbiton-Bywater road. To the eye of someone not looking carefully, it appeared to be the Took newlyweds on their way to spend their wedding night at the Green Dragon Inn in Bywater, but that guess would be wrong. Just in case any Took cousins, or enemies for that matter, had decided to cause mischief for the young couple, decoys had been sent out in the hopes that any trouble makers would leave the real couple in peace at Bag End.

Merry and Estella, dressed in Pippin's Gondorian cloak and Diamond's midnight blue cloak, were having a wonderful drive to where they had two rooms reserved at the Green Dragon. The clouds had blown away and a full moon lit the country side with a dazzling blue glow. They had come to a place on the road between two curves, a quiet and secluded place with a small woods on one side and a beautiful view of the rolling fields and small woods of this part of the West Farthing on the other, when Merry pulled the pony to a stop.

"You look beautiful in this glorious moonlight." Merry said. "Or, should I say you look glorious in this beautiful moonlight?" He gently caressed her cheek. "Either way, it's the truth."

Estella lowered her eyes. "You do say the most wonderful things to me, Merry!"

"Merry! I'm not Merry! I'm Pippin, remember Diamond? We are on our way to our wedding night."

Estella giggled, something Merry found thoroughly charming. "That's right! How silly of me to forget something so important, Peregrin."

"Although, I suppose, that as Pippin the new husband on my way with my new wife to Bywater for our wedding night, this is all going to sound rather odd."

"Whatever are you talking about, Mer . . . uh, Peregrin?" She giggled again.

"Just this, my dearest darling. That if, completely speculative you understand, if I were Meriadoc Brandybuck and you were Estella Bolger, if we were them you understand, not Peregrin Took and the now Diamond Took. Well, if we were them, then I'm sure that old Merry would just think that this would be the perfect time and place to ask for the beautiful Estella's hand in marriage." He wrapped his arms around her and, tucking his face into her hood, whispered in her ear,

"Will you marry me?"

"Merry!" Estella exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm Peregrin, remember. Unless, of course, you keep your voice down," Merry said, and even in the moonlight, she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Peregrin!" Estella exclaimed then quickly leaned in close and whispered, "Yes, my dearest Meriadoc." into his ear.

They hugged and kissed for awhile until the chill of the night worked it's way under their cloaks, then Merry picked up the reins, clicked to the pony and they started once more down the road.

"I think I bested him," Merry said smugly.

"Who?" Estella asked and snuggled up closer to her betrothed, "Pippin?"

"Yes. He just climbed a tree to ask for Diamond's hand. I asked for yours as a completely different person, I asked you as her with me as him!"

The morning dawned bright and clear and little bits of it stole in around the shutters on the window of a certain bedroom at Bag End. Diamond opened her eyes to see Peregrin's face beside hers. She smiled for a while, letting her eyes caress his beloved features as the light of the new day played across them. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes grew large and tears began to well up in them. She remembered what she had said that night he had talked to her about . . .

. . . about the other lasses, about Iris and Pansy.

'I will be the one to see your dear face beside me every morning.' she had said. She rolled over so her back was to her husband. Last night she had been carried away with the joy of abandoning herself to him when thoughts of the others had sprung from out of nowhere into her mind. Her only comfort had been that it wasn't during their first time; that would have ruined everything, and now it was haunting her again using her own words to Peregrin. Had she been able to chase those others away from his mind, or had he thought of them himself last night? Diamond felt a great weight settle upon her heart as fear crept into her mind; had she been good enough to please him?

Pippin draped his arm around her and became immediately alert when he felt her

stiffen and pull away from his embrace.

"Diamond? Are you awake?" His voice was anxious and he tried turning her over, but she only pulled further away. "Did I hurt you? Have I said something I shouldn't have? Diamond!" He pulled gently on her shoulder again. "You have to talk to me, I cannot apologize for something if I don't know what it is. Diamond?"

"You have done nothing wrong, Peregrin." Came her muffled and teary reply. "Although I may have need to apologize to you."

"Then tell me what the trouble is and I'll decide if you need to apologize or I do."

"Last night . . . was I . . .well," Diamond took a big gulping breath but kept her back turned to Peregrin, "was it what you hoped for? Was I good enough? Did I please you? Or did you find yourself . . ." she took another deep breath as a tremor shook her, ". . . find yourself thinking about the others and wishing I was one of them?" she finished in a low trembling whisper.

"Oh, Diamond!" Pippin's anguish tore at his voice and he lifted her slightly to wrap both of his arms tightly around her as he buried his face in her hair. Why was this haunting her? His heart ached as it had the night he confessed it all to her. She could tell he was crying as he continued to murmur her name between gasping breaths. Finally, his breathing eased and he felt the protectiveness that Persimmone's gossip had brought out in him returning.

"Look at me, my dearest Diamond. Please look at me." He pled with her and loosened his hold on her so she could turn over. Slowly she shifted around until they lay facing each other. They looked deeply into each others teary eyes.

"Don't ever worry about that again, please, my dearest love." Pippin's voice was filled with both his pain over his past foolishness and his overwhelming love for Diamond. "Do not ever . . . Diamond, please; I don't know what I had with them, I had thought I loved them, but, whatever I had with them . . ." His voice failed him for a moment and he held Diamond so tightly to his chest that she could feel his heart thudding against her. He finally was able to whisper in her ear. "Last night was everything I hoped loving someone would be, and more. I never felt anything like it before, I was so lost in the presence of you, in my love of you. All I wanted was to bring pleasure to you." He drew in a few long slow breaths and his heart gradually beat more calmly as he held her and caressed her and placed gentle kisses on her hair. "I never once even thought about them, not once. There is no them, Diamond, only you. Only you. I need, I love, only you."

They melted into each other's embrace and loved with even greater passion than the night before, then they lay snuggled together, basking in the depth and strength of their love for each other.

Diamond kissed Peregrin's cheek. "Well, I need to get up and fix the most wonderful husband in the whole of Middle-earth something to eat before he wastes away!" and she poked him playfully in his ribs. "I might already be too late!"

"Then we must get up at once, dear wife, as I do not want to miss a single moment of my life with you!" He kissed her and started to get up. "Did you know that even Rosie Gamgee does not make griddle cakes as well as I do?"

"And will you be sharing your secrets with your wife?" Diamond asked as she put her nightgown on and came around the bed to stand beside him.

"Oh no," Peregrin said smiling as he pulled his night shirt on over his head. "I have to have something I can cook better than you so I can treat you to breakfast in bed sometimes!"

"And just how often can I expect this luxurious treatment?" Diamond put her arm in his and they headed off together toward the kitchen of Bag End.

"As often as I possibly can."


	25. Author's Notes on Chapter 6

A/N: I know there is debate concerning Pippin and Merry's height after they drank the Ent draughts. Appearently, in some letter or other writing, Tolkien expressed regret that he had made Bandobras Took (Bullroarer) 4 foot 5 inches, and Sam does say, in the chapter The Field of Cormallen: "Can't understand it at your age!" he said. "But there it is: you're three inches taller than you ought to be, or I'm a dwarf."

I have a hard cover edition of LOTR purchased in 1971. Estella Bolger is not listed as Merry's wife in this edition - but that was changed by Tolkien for a later edition. I now have the latest edition, the 50 year anniversary edition, with all sorts of corrections and editions. The prologue in the new edition still states that:

"Their [hobbits height is variable, ranging between two and four feet of our measure. They seldom now reach three feet; but they have dwindled, they say, and in ancient days they were taller. According to the Red Book, Bandobras Took (Bullroarer), son of Isumbras the Third, was four foot five and able to ride a horse. He was surpassed in all Hobbit records only by two famous characters of old; but that curious matter is dealt with in this book." Tolkein also states in the prologue (both old edition and new): "The Fallohides were fairer of skin and also of hair, and they were taller and slimmer then the others [hobbits . . . Even in Bilbo's time the strong Fallohidish strain could still be noted among the greater familes, such as the Tooks and the Masters of Buckland." He had every opportunity to change this if he had really wanted too, just as he added Estella to the family tree, but it is not changed. Christopher didn't change it for the 50th Anniversary addition either. Because of this, I feel it stands correct as is.

From this I feel that Merry and Pippin do end up over 4 foot 5 inches. I feel that even though Pippin is described several times as the smallest of the four hobbits on the Quest (pre Ent draught), that he is only slightly smaller in height than Sam but noticeably lighter in build and weight. And I feel that Sam may have even been not far from 4 foot himself as Hobbits were in general taller in the old times as opposed to when Tolkien is writting ( ". . . seldom now reach three feet . . ." ) so Sam's statement of them being 3 inches taller is not accurate but close to how much height they gained.

I have Pippin being 4 foot 6 inches to avoid messing with typing out fractions. :)

It has been brought to my attention that Tolkien most likely intended Bandobras' height to be an exaggeration, the sort of which usually occur with descriptions of heroes and their deeds. That being the case, Merry and Pippin's heights are also exaggerations. It has been put forth that they were still much less than 4 feet tall.

I'm no so sure I would have that be the case, seeing as Tolkien says their heights ranged from " between two and four feet of our measure." especially in the ancient days. I will go along with their being perhaps just slightly over 4 foot instead of 4ft. 6in. I have therefore changed Pippin's height to 4 feet exactly.

This is still taller than some would have it, but I like it :-)


End file.
